One Man's Paradise
by C3ll4
Summary: When a killer comes to Hawaii it's up to the team to stop him with the help from a LAPD detective. The team soon find themselves into a deadly game of chess and the killer will stop at nothing to reach his ultimate goal. The team has to stop him before one of their own becomes a victim. Okay, I suck at summaries ):
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own Hawaii Five-O nor its characters. I only own Joey Ryan. All mistakes are mine, I don't have a beta reader.

_This is my first fan fiction ever and I've never let anyone read my other works. So please let me know what you guys think of it. Mahalo_

Prologue

**Oahu, Hawaii**

Steve and Danny arrived at the crime scene just as the ambulance rode off. Both men got out of the car. "Duke, what happened?" Steve asked the sergeant.

"The boyfriend was still alive. Paramedics said he lost a lot of blood but he was still breathing, barely." Duke told Steve and Danny.

"What about the woman? Is she still alive?" Danny inquired.

"No, her throat was slashed, the poor woman. According to Max, she has at least thirty stab wounds."

"Did you find anything else?"

"We found the card of a LA police detective by the name of Joey Ryan."

Where did you find the card? Danny asked.

"It was found on top of the boyfriend. We sent it to the lab for fingerprint analysis." Duke said

"Thanks Duke." Steve and Danny walked into the apartment. It was like a scene from a horror movie. Blood all over the walls and even the ceiling. The woman's hand were tied together with duct tape and her feet were bound together with rope. A big pool of blood was visible on the carpet. Under the woman's body more blood was found. Dr. Max Bergman was still examining the body.

"Max, anything you can tell us? Steve asked the ME.

"Ah Commander, no not at the moment. She was stabbed repeatedly. And judging by the stab wound here, pointing at the lung area, and here, pointing at the thigh area, either stab wound would be fatal. This is a case of overkill. My guess is he took out the boyfriend first and then proceeded with her."

"What about the murder weapon? Any idea what kind of knife was used?" Danny asked.

"Not yet, however I can tell you that the murderer knew what he was doing. Once I get the body to the lab I will be able to tell you more about the stab wounds."

"Alright Max, thank you." Said Danny to the ME.

Chin and Kono joined Steve and Danny.

"What did you find out about the victims?"

"The neighbors said they were an exemplary couple. She worked at the Hilton and he was computer programmer. According to Ms. Kahuna they were engaged. She'd just been promoted to a managerial position." Kono said to her team mates. "She heard someone yell and called the police. When they arrived the perp already fled the scene and she was dead. Ms. Kahuna said that they usually came for coffee before she went to bed. She liked the couple a lot."

"What time do they normally come in for coffee?" Danny asked.

"Usually around seven pm. She gets off work at five and he works till six. ms. Kahuna said that they usually came after dinner." Kono looked at her cousin who was talking to a uniformed officer.

"Hey, according to officer Reiki. A man was seen running the opposite direction. He didn't get a good look at the guy but we might be able to get something of the cameras."

"Okay, Danny and I will head back to HQ, you and Chin head to the hospital to find out the victim's condition. Keep us posted."

"Yes boss.," And the two cousins were off.

Danny and Steve headed back to Iolani Palace to examine the evidence.

Steve put up the two's financial records. Jenny Stevens records were spotless and so were Logan's. She was raised by her aunt after her parents died. Three years ago her aunt died of cancer. Jenny did inherit a large sum of money but she invested that money. Logan Kimball raised by his father Gabriel Kimball, renowned neurosurgeon. Mother died when the boy was three. They moved to LA when the kid was six. Father worked at UCLA as neurosurgeon, got a job offer at Queen's medical center in Honolulu. Married Rita Lopes, no kids. His father is currently working in Japan as a neurology consultant. Steve sighed.

"What did you find?" Danny asked Steve.

"Nothing that could be a motive for killing her. We'll just have to wait for Charlie to tell us what he found. What did you find, Danny?"

"I researched the cop, whose card was found on the victim. Apparently, he is a local hero. Get this, born on Hawaii. Got numerous recommendations, youngest detective in the precinct. Got two IA citations in his record. Father was a cop, got killed in the line of duty. Mother used to be a cop, works as a volunteer for the police. Married to Alyssa Johnson, died in a car bomb. Father of twin boys. All in all a good record."

"What were the IA citations for?"

"Endangering the lives of suspects by"…Danny started laughing. "You are not going to believe this but he threw a guy of a shed. And dangling a guy of a bridge with bungee cord. Sounds like someone I know."

Steve looked at his colleague who was having a blast at his expense. But then one word was stuck with him.

Danny saw the change in his friend's face. "I know that look, and what are you smirking at? You actually like what he did. You really are a Neanderthal animal."

"I didn't say anything Danny. But bungee cord is a good idea." Steve grinned at his friend.

Charlie Fong's face popped up at the screen.

"Fong, what do you have?" Danny asked the forensic specialist

"I found three sets of prints on the card. One belongs to the victim, the other to detective Ryan and the last print belongs to Zack Kealani. I´ll send the evidence to you."

Steve typed in Zack Kealani and pulled up the man´s jacket. A long list of B and E´s until last year. When upgraded his status to serial killer. He killed a young woman and her boyfriend after stalking her. "Hey Danny, it was detective Ryan´s case before he disappeared. LA has got several warrants for his arrest. He is the suspect in at least three similar cases. One dates back to the late eighties."

Danny looked at his watch and saw that it was 8.30 pm. Meaning LA time was 3 hours ahead."Alright, I'll get in touch with LA and see if they have any information that could help us with this case." Danny walked to his office and dialed the number. He certainly hoped that someone was still there.

Steve was looking at all the photo's Charlie Fong send to him. There wasn't much to see on the pictures. Right now the waiting game began. Kono and Chin were in the hospital waiting to get an update on Logan Kimball's condition. He and Danny were waiting to hear from Max and Danny was hoping to get a little more information about the LA cases.

Danny hung up the phone and sighed. He had just been informed that detective Ryan would be joining them to help catch this sonofabitch. Danny decided to let Steve in on the happy news. "I just got off the phone with LA and guess what. Detective Ryan will join us." He looked at Steve and wasn't surprised to see the man's aneurysm face

"Yeah, well let's hear what the governor has to say about that." Steve pulled out his cellphone and dialed the governor's number. He relayed everything they found so far including Danny's phone call with LA. He hung up and looked at Danny, who was waiting for an update. "The governor is going to call LA and he'll get back to us."

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Steve."

Steve looked at Danny and nodded; "yeah, me too."

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505**

**Queen's medical center, Honolulu**

Chin and Kono were sitting in the waiting area of the ER. Logan Kimball was brought in an hour ago and still no update on his condition. The only thing they knew was that Logan's condition was severe. They decided to sit down in the waiting area. "Do you think he'll make it?" Kono asked her cousin?

"He looked pretty bad." Chin answered. "We'll just have to wait and see what the doctor says. It's a miracle he was even breathing when we found him. Maybe he's a fighter and pulls through."

_A few hours later_

Chin and Kono were still at the hospital. A doctor finally came through the sliding doors. "Are you here for Logan Kimball? The doctor asked." My name is Doctor Walt Connor. Chin and Kono both nodded. "I'm Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and this is Officer Kono Kalakaua. We're with Five-0. How's Mr. Kimball doing? "

"He made it through surgery but his condition is very critical. We nearly lost him twice on the operating table. The next 48 hours are crucial. We are keeping him in a medicine induced coma, minimizing the strain on the rest of his body. We had to intubate and unfortunately we had to remove one of his kidneys because of the damage done by the knife. He suffered multiple traumas to the upper torso. Six broken ribs, three cracked, one of those ribs punctured his lungs and we inserted a chest tube to help expand the lungs. He's got a severe liver bruising, a broken ulna and clavicle and a serious concussion. Normally, we don't put patients with severe head trauma in a coma but since his heart rate and blood pressure were sky rocketing, we had to give him something so that his body could heal and that is if he makes it through the night. Do you know if he's got any family because they might want to say goodbye while he's still here?"

"That doesn't sound to hopeful, doctor." Kono mentioned.

"I'm just being honest officer. His chances of survival are less than twenty percent. I have to get back. You can leave your number at the nurse's station and I'll keep you informed on his condition. "The doctor shook their hands and disappeared through the sliding doors. Kono and Chin looked at each other. "We better get back to HQ and help Danny and Steve." Kono said. "They walked back to the car.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505**

**Iolani Palace**

Danny and Steve finally heard back from the governor.

"Danny, the governor called and apparently Detective Joey Ryan will be joining us and help us with the case. He'll be on the first plane to Honolulu. His captain gave me the flight details."

"So, let me guess. We have to pick him up?" Steve nodded.

"His plane will land at 11.20 am." Steve looked at the clock and saw it was closed to ten pm. He figured that Chin and Kono were still in the hospital waiting to hear about Logan Kimball's condition. Let's take a ride to Max and see if he's found anything."

**Medical examiner's office**

"Ah commander McGarrett, detective Williams.

"Hey Max, what can you tell us about the victim?"

"The victim was stabbed repeatedly even after she was mortally wounded. As you can see, she was stabbed in the thigh hitting her femoral artery causing her to bleed excessively. Also the stab wound tothe chest area did a lot of damage. I can tell you that the knife used for this heinous crime was extremely sharp. The knife hit the rib first and nicked the lung causing it to fill with blood. Also shock and blood loss caused the victim to bleed out that fast."

"Euh Max, what about the other stab wounds?" Danny inquired.

"Yes, she was stabbed about thirty times but neither stabbing were as deep as the one to the chest and thigh. Whoever did this knows his anatomy. Based on the autopsy I think the knife was approximately 9 inches long." Max used the screen to zoom in on one of the wounds. "This wound is perfectly straight. I analyzed it and can show you an indication of the type of knife he used."

Steve walked closer to the screen. "No serrations on the knife, Max?"

"No, Commander. I checked all the wounds but like I said the wound on her chest and the one on her thigh are the deepest. Also coloration on the skin suggests that the knife went completely in leaving an imprint of the handle on the skin on the thigh. This suggests that the stabbing to the chest happened before this one. It indicates that she was close to death when she was stabbed in the thigh. However I wasn't able to pull anything usable from the imprint."

"Thanks Max. Let us know if you find anything else." Steve and Danny walked back to the car.

"What are you thinking, Steve?" Danny saw the brooding frown on his partner's face back in the autopsy room.

"The knife could be a bowie knife. A buddy of mine used it to hunt boars." Steve said.

"Okay, that doesn't help us any further because there are a lot types of bowie knives. Maybe detective Ryan knows exactly which one he uses." Danny said. Steve simply nodded as they walked up to the car.

As soon as they were in the car Steve dialed Chin's number. "Chin, what's happening there?" Steve listened while Chin relayed the information just received by the surgeon. "Alright, listen call it a night and we'll see you tomorrow morning. Danny and I have to pick up Detective Ryan in the morning." Steve drove back to HQ and got out of the car. "Pick me up at nine. See you tomorrow partner."

"See you tomorrow, Steve." Danny said as he drove away.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Hawaii Five-O nor its characters. I only own Joey Ryan. All mistakes are mine, I don't have a beta reader.

**Chapter 1**

**Malibu, Los Angeles**

Joey was lying on the couch, half asleep, when his doorbell rang. He looked at his phone and saw two missed calls. He was surprised to see that it was the precinct that called. He got up and walked to the door. He opened the door and saw his captain standing in front of him. "Captain, what are you doing here?" Joey asked.

"I called you twice, detective. Maybe you ought to check your phone or at least but the damn phone on sound." Captain Jones looked at Joey. "Are you going to invite me in or do I have to stay out here?"

"Sorry cap, would you like to come in?" Joey walked inside and sat down on the couch. "Have a seat, sir. Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No, I am afraid I have some bad news for you. Zack Kealani is in Hawaii, he killed a young woman by the name of Jessica McKay and did a number on the boyfriend, according to Five-O, he's still alive. His name is Logan Kimball." Joey could feel all blood leaving his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His voice sounded shaky when he finally managed to speak.

"Logan Kimball, son of Gabriel Kimball?"

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, we were close friends when we were young. We lost touch when his father moved to Hawaii. But he came to Alyssa's funeral. How is his condition?"

"Critical and they're not sure if he'll even make it through the night. Listen Hawaiian task force is waiting for you and they will fill you in on the details. You are to work and co-operate. And detective I expect you to share your earlier findings too."

"When do I leave?" Joey said as he stood up.

"Your plan leaves at 8.40 am from LAX. You'll arrive at Honolulu Airport around 11.20 am and will be picked by Lieutenant Commander McGarrett and detective Williams from Five-O." Captain Jones walked to the door and Joey followed. He was standing outside when he turned to face Joey. "Joey, this guy is making it personal. Be careful and come back in one piece." A faint smile appeared on Joey's face and he said.

"That is always my aim captain."

"Oh before I forget, these are the documents you need at the airport. Your ticket was sent to your e-mail. Everything you need to know about the flight is in there. I'll see you when you get back. And detective don't forget to call me when you've arrived. And I expect updates as well Joey." Captain Jones walked to his car and drove off.  
Joey closed the door and walked up the stairs. He stopped in front of his boys' room. He missed them like crazy but it was for their own good. He promised them that he would take them to school tomorrow. He sat down on Jared's bed. For the umpteenth time he had to let them down. Maybe after this he would just walk away from it. Finally letting his sons come back home. He knew that Jared and Jamie would love to live with him again. He looked at the clock. Past eleven. He walked to his bedroom and took out his duffel bag. He stuffed a few boxers, t-shirts and jeans in the bag. "Socks Joseph." He mumbled to himself. He stuffed a few socks in there and then he walked to the bathroom. He took a new toothbrush from the cabinet along with two jars of hair products. He decided a long time ago that he wasn't going to cut his hair anymore. Not because he loves to spent have an extra half an hour just to fix his hair. But it separates Luke from him. Being a twin had it's moments when they were growing up but he was passed that. He put his asthma inhaler in the bag. He haven't had an attack in over two years but he always carried an inhaler with him. And last but not least he but his board shorts in the bag. He knew it was no vacation but he loved to swim and maybe if he wrapped this up quickly he could catch a wave of two. He placed the bag downstairs. He ran back upstairs and took a short shower before he went to bed.

_The next morning 7 am _

Joey got dressed. His plane wouldn't leave until 8.40 so that gave him a few minutes with his boys. He got in the car and drove to Luke's house. He knew that the whole house would be awake by now. He got out of the car and walked to the door. He rang the doorbell.

"Hey Joey, What are you to doing here so early?" Luke asked his brother.  
"Hey Luke, I need to see the twins." Joey said

"Come in. Jared, Jamie, look who's here." The boys ran in to the hall. "Dad", they yelled in unison. Joey spread his arms and caught his ten year old twin boys. "Are we going home with you dad?" Jared asked. "Yes, dad can we come home?" Jamie asked.

"No, I have to go to Hawaii for a case.

"Do we have to stay with uncle Luke?"

"The reason you're staying with uncle Luke is that it's too dangerous to stay with me. I love you guys and I don't want anything to happen to you.

"Like mom? Jamie asked. Joey sighed.

"Yeah like mom. I love you guys and behave. I'll see you when I get back." Joey said to his sons. They were growing up so quick and Joey knew that they couldn't stay with Luke forever. It's been two years since Alyssa got killed.

"Okay but can we stay when you're back, Dad?" Jared asked. Joey looked from one son to the other. Jared was so much like him. Never backing down from what he wants. Jared was like Luke, only not as talkative. Like Luke, Jamie needed to have all the facts before acting. But both boys had a knack for getting into trouble.

"When I get back from Hawaii, we'll talk about where to go from here. I know things haven't been easy for you guys. And I know living with your uncle isn't a perfect solution. And for the past two years you've been amazing. I'm so proud of you and how you're handling this situation. So, listen to your uncle and when i'm back we'll arrange something else." Joey said to Jamie and Jared. It was true, things have been far from easy for the boys. One moment they were living with their parents and the next they were living with their uncle and aunt and two twin cousins.

The boys looked at Joey. "Alright Dad, but we really want to live with you now. And we want to sleep in our own rooms." Jared said making a sad face. "Yes dad, I mean living here is nice and everything but at home we have our own space and we live on the beach. Uncle Luke won't let us go to the beach by ourselves so whenever we want to surf, we have to wait for either him or aunt Tiffany. And that is if Kaden and Kalen feeling generous enough to spent the day on the beach." Jamie added and Joey was well aware of the tension between the cousins. And he also knew why Luke never let them go alone but right now he didn't have time for this.

"Guys, I know but I don't have time for this. Just promise me you will listen to your aunt and uncle? Okay I love you guys and when I'm back we'll talk." He hugged Jamie and Jared.

"We promise dad. Bye dad." Jamie and Jared said in unison.

He watched the boys run upstairs and his brother entered the hallway. "Thanks Luke."

"Yeah and Joe, be careful."

"I will Luke and I mean it. Thank you." Joey walked to the car and drove to the airport, checked in waited for his plane to depart. He decided to call his partner who was still on sick leave.

"Hey partner, how are you feeling? Good. No. I am at the airport. I have to go to Hawaii. Break in the Savage case. Yeah the bastard's prints were found on a body. Steve, I got to go. They are boarding the plane. I'll call you when I get back. Later."

Joey boarded the plane and found that he was seated next to the emergency exit. He sat down and fastened his seat belt. A flight attendant came and explained emergency procedure to him. He gave the young lady a smile. "I understand." The young lady walked away and Joey looked out the window. His thoughts wandered back to when he first met Logan. Joey was nine and it was a few months after he was released from the hospital. His parent bought him a new surfboard and he went to the beach. He wasn't quite ready to surf yet but somehow sitting on the beach with his new board just worked for him. He would never admit it to his parents but he was scared about winding up in the hospital again. One day he saw this little kid carrying around a body board. He remembered laughing because Logan was just as big as the board he was carrying. Logan was no quitter. It was funny to see that he actually tried to surf with the body board like it was a normal board. Joey watched as he fell numerous of times and not once did he call it quits. Not even when the kid fell face down and hit his nose on the board. Joey though he was gonna cry for sure. He then decided to walk up to the little kid and he softly said: "I can teach how to keep your balance. We can use my board so you can really ride a wave."

"Really?" Logan said in a small voice excitement visible on the boy's face.

"Yes, when I was you age I was already in competitions." Joey just looked at his new friend.

"Wow, but why aren't you surfing right now?"

"Well, I got hurt a few months ago." Joey pointed at the scar on his belly.

"What happened? Logan asked.

"I got shot."

"Why?"

"Wrong place, wrong time I guess." Joey shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you fine now?" Logan asked, his eyes wide with concern.

"I'm better now but I still have to take it easy. What's your name, mine is Joey Ryan?"

"My name is Logan Andrew Morgan Kimball."

Does everyone call you Logan Andrew Morgan? Or just your parents?

"My mommy is death and my daddy calls me Logan."

"Sorry, to hear that Logan. I'm nine, how old are you?"

"I'm six. Joey patted Logan on the head. "Come on let's get you on a board."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Hawaii Five-0.

Thanks to the people taking the time to review, you guys are awesome. And another thanks to the people who are following this story, you guys rock. This story is about 75% finished. As I mentioned to those who took the time to review, I still have to figure out how this whole updating thing works.

**50505050505050505050505050505050550505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505**

Steve and Danny were waiting for the plane of Detective Ryan to land. "How will he know who to look for? I mean we know how he looks like but he doesn't know who we are?" Danny wondered.

"Seriously Danno, we are wearing badges. But we could write his name on a piece of paper. What time does his plane land?"

"Stop calling me Danno, you neanderthal animal. His plane lands any minute." Danny replied.

"Alright let's stand over there." Steve said. "I wonder if this guy can actually help us with this case."

"Well, he might shine some light on why his card was found on the victim." Danny said. "Records show that Logan Kimball lived in LA before Hawaii, so maybe that's how they met."

"That makes sense Danny. Logan moved to Hawaii when he was twelve. And records show that he was in LA two years ago. He could've run in to detective Ryan when he was there. Either way there's a connection.

"Let's just wait for detective Ryan before we jump to conclusions, Steve." Danny said while looking at his watch.

Joey got out of the plane. Since he only had his duffel bag with him there was no need for him to go to the baggage claim. He walked out of the airport and saw two guys leaning against a silver Chevrolet Camaro holding a paper with his name. He walked up to the guys. "Aloha, Commander McGarrett and detective Williams?"

"Yeah, you Detective Ryan?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." He shook hands with the guys.

"You can put your duffel bag in the trunk." Steve said.

"Nah, I'll keep it with me."

"Would you like to go to your hotel first?" Danny asked.

"No, I'd like to go the hospital first."

"Hospital?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I want to check on Logan first."

"Logan? So you know the victims?" Danny asked impatiently.

"No, I know Logan." Danny looked at the L.A detective. "That's it. You're not going to explain how you know him." Danny said whilst his arms were all over the place.

"Danny." Steve looked at his partner and knew him well enough to know he wouldn't let it go.

"What Steve, you don't think this guy owes us an explanation? His card was found on one of the victims. He comes to this pineapple infested hell hole and he doesn't even shed some light on this peculiar situation."

Joey was looking at the two guys. He understood detective Williams' frustration but his first priority was Logan. Joey sighed.

"Listen, I'll explain everything but right now I really need to see Logan." Steve drove to the hospital. "Detective". Joey interrupted Steve.  
"Please commander, call me Joey."  
"Alright call me Steve. Logan is on the ICU, according to Chin and Kono his condition was labeled as critical." They walked to the nurse's station were an older looking man was standing talking to a nurse. "I expect something better than this. If you are serious about getting your medical degree, you are going to have to step it up, miss Lily." The young lady walked away with tears in her eyes. Another nurse was sitting behind the desk and looking at the doctor and shaking her head. The doctor walked to the doctor's lounge mumbling to himself. "Hi we are Five-0 and looking for Logan Kimball's physician?"

"Hi, that would be doctor Connor, the doctor that just walked to the doctor's lounge. I'll just go and get him." The nurse hastily walked to the doctor's lounge. A few seconds later the doctor walked out of the lounge holding a cup of coffee. "Gentleman, I understand you wanted to see me? I'm doctor Connor and I am in charge of Mr. Kimball's care."

"I'm commander McGarrett, this is detective Williams and this is detective Ryan." Steve introduced them to the doctor.

"I must tell you he's not doing so well. His body sustained quite some damage. The knife did damage to the spleen and caused a lot of blood loss. This in combination with the abuse caused the body to shut down. We had to remove the spleen and one of his kidney's and he coded once during the surgery. He's unconscious and his blood pressure is low. If he makes through the day it's another miracle.

"Doctor Connor detective Ryan was wondering if he could see Logan Kimball?"

"I'm sorry but only family is allowed."

"Please doctor, Logan doesn't have any family besides his father and me. And I doubt that Gabriel will drop by for a visit or even send a get-well card. Trust me I've known Logan for a long time now and Gabriel Kimball has never been interested in the life of his son." Joey pleaded. The doctor sighed.

"Fine, follow me. Don't be alarmed by all the wires and tubes." Joey walked into Logan's room and Danny and Steve stayed behind. He was shocked to see the man he called his little brother lying like that in the hospital bed. He swallowed a few times. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. He took his hand. "Hey little brother, it's me Joey. Come on Logan, this is not you. Where is that fighting spirit of yours? Where is the Logan that never gave up? Please Logan, keep fighting." Joey closed his eyes and said a silent prayer. "I'll be back. Just hang in there Logan." He put his hand on Logan's forehead and whispered something in Logan's ear. He walked out of Logan's room and was met by the doctor. "As I mentioned before Logan's blood pressure is low. This concerns us because it might indicate internal bleeding. Logan is scheduled for another exam this afternoon. Based on the outcome, we'll decide where to go from here."

"Logan is a fighter. Please keep me updated on his condition?" Joey asked the doctor.

The doctor nodded. "Fine, just leave your number at the nurses' station." Doctor Connors said as he shook Joey's hand.

Joey was surprised to see that the five-0 guys were waiting in the waiting room. "How's he doing?" Steve asked Joey, who looked a little miffed.

"Still critical. Doc told me that he may be having another internal bleeding." Joey sighed and rubbed his face.

"Sorry to hear that." Steve said.

"Let's just catch that psycho." Joey said.

The three of them walked out of the hospital. "Alright." Danny said. "You still owe us an explanation."

"Danny, let's just wait till we're back at HQ."

"No Steve."

"Danny, this not the place to be discussing this." Steve was a little annoyed with Danny's attitude.

"Listen Detective I will tell you everything there is to know but Steve's right. This is not the place." Danny and Steve exchanged looks.

"Fine, but I'm driving. Keys Steven."

"Danny!"

"Give me the keys. What is it with you huh? I can't even drive my own car?" Steve handed the keys over to Danny and the three of them walked in silence to the car. They drove to the HQ in silence. Joey saw the King Kamehameha statue and actually smiled. "What are you smiling at?" Danny asked Joey.

"Childhood memories." Joey said, even though he was just a toddler when they left Hawaii. A few moments later Danny parked the car and they got out. They walked into the Five-0 headquarters and Joey saw two other people standing at the smart table.

"Detective Ryan meet Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua. Pleased to meet you but you can call me Joey."

"Pleased to meet you, Joey." Chin said.

"Let's skip the chit chat and move on, you've got a few things tell us. Start please."

"Danny what's the matter with you?" His partner was acting up and Steve wondered why. Usually when he was acting like this it had something to do with Rachel or him. And Steve knew it wasn't him so he wondered what Rachel said or did this time.

"I want answers, Steve."

"It's okay Steve. Detective Williams is right. About three months ago Zack Kealani killed a young and her boyfriend. He slit the woman's throat and beat up her boyfriend before stabbing him. A month later we found another couple same M.O. I was able to find prints and DNA that linked Zack to these murders. I eventually found out where he lived before he disappeared. I also know he stalks his victims for about a week or two before killing them. He had pictures and the victims' schedules. I spend all my time digging in his past and I found out that he is responsible for the murder of his mother and her boyfriend.

"Okay, but how do you know the victim?" Danny asked.

"Logan and I were childhood friends before his father decided to move to Hawaii. We kept in touch and he told me about his new girlfriend. We spoke every month. So the last time I spoke to him was a month ago."

"Do you have an idea why he is making this personal? Chin asked. Joey shook his head.

"No but could I use your computer? I need to access a file."

"Sure." Kono replied. Joey accessed his files and a few photo's popped up. "This is his mother. Luana Kealani She had a long record for soliciting, drugs possession and even b and e. She was married to Kenjiro Kuroda but divorced him and moved to California. Kenjiro was arrested multiple times and died in prison. Apparently this guy had a bad temper and Luana was on the receiving end. Child services came by regularly. She was found murdered when Zack was fifteen. At first I thought that he was just re-enacting his mother murder until I discovered a few details that were never released in the official investigation of his mother. I also spoke to an aunt of him and she said that he hated his mother and he threatened to kill her more than once. Something triggered him and that's why he started again. He's a psychopath and I truly believe that he is playing a game with me.

"You think he's making it personal?"

"Yes, before he disappeared he called me and said that the only way to stop him is to give him what he wants. Problem is, I have no idea what he wants. He also left me a picture of my kids and a charming note saying that he would make me suffer. Danny raised his eyebrows. Steve was the first one to say something. "So this is personal?" Steve asked Joey.

"I'm a police officer and I would never do anything that may jeopardize my career. My father died with a badge and my mom is a police officer. Disgracing this badge in not on my list." Joey said in a tone that indicated he was slightly irritated.

"What about your kids?" Danny asked.

"My partner is keeping an eye on them and so is my family." Joey said.

"Alright, so how are we going to find this guy?" Steve asked.

"I found out that he has a few buddies living here that aren´t related. When he was living in L.A. he had a lot of contact with a guy named Yosuke Kuroda. Kuroda is his cousin with ties to the Yakuza. Also he's been in contact with someone else but I wasn't able to get a name because he is using a burner phone."

"Alright, Kono see what you can dig up about this guy. Chin, see if you can find out if he contacted his family." Steve ordered.

"On it boss." Said Kono as she looked at Joey. Joey couldn't help notice that Kono was staring at him. He smiled at her. And she quickly looked away. He frowned and thought nothing of it.

Kono was staring at Joey. He looked so familiar but she couldn't figure out why. Then he caught her staring and smiled at her.

And then it hit him. "Oh, you are that Kono. Man, you were awesome." Joey said excited. It sounded so juvenile but Joey didn't care ever since he stopped competing he'd still follow up on surf talent and Kono was an awesome surfer. When he won the nationals here in Hawaii he saw her on the waves. "You were awesome."

"You surf?" Kono asked.

"Yeah, I was born on Hawaii and I live in Malibu. Rode my first wave when I was a year old." Joey said with a smile

"Oh my god. Kono said. I know who you are." She said with a big smile. You are Joey Ryan. You won the nationals back in '91."

"Yeah, that's me." Joey said with a hint of surprise.

"Man your style was wicked. For a minute I thought you weren't going to catch that last wave but you nailed it."

"Mahalo, but you were ripping those waves apart." Joey responded.

"You quit surfing after you got shot. That was a few months after you won, right?" Kono remembered.

"You got shot?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I was collateral damage. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Joey said unconsciously rubbing one of the scars.

"Why would someone shoot a kid?" Danny asked.

"They were after my best friend's father, he was a well-known gangster. We just happened to be at the same place when they opened fire." Joey said. He couldn't remember the shooting only that he finally had alone time with his dad.

"How serious was it? Danny asked, still in shock over the fact that someone would actually kill kids to get rid of someone. Not that he didn't know that as a police officer but still the father in him couldn't cope with that. Okay having Grace kidnapped was the same thing but still he didn't want to accept that people were actually that fucked up.

"Pretty bad. They kept me in a coma for over a month. Was fully awake and aware after three weeks. Couldn't remember what happened. No feeling in my legs. They weren't sure if I'd ever walk again. After a total of seven months I walked out of the hospital and four months later I met Logan. He was six and I was nine. He encouraged me to get back on the board. I taught him how to surf and he taught me to let go of my fears. We became best friends. Did everything together until his father decided to move to Hawaii."

"That's quite a story." Chin said.

"What happened to your best friend?" Danny asked. He could see that after all these years it still got to him.

"He was killed that day. Brandon was shot in the head. According to my dad, he died instantly. The mall looked like a scene out of a horror movie. Four people died that day. Brandon and a store owner, who tried to disarm one of them and two perps. My father was able to arrest one and another guy got away. But they were able to arrest him when he tried to flee the country." Joey said with a sad smile. "But the past is the past and right now I want Zack Kealani." Joey said. He didn't like to think about the past. After years of therapy he was finally able to not choke up when he told the story but it still brought him back to a not so happy place. And he was here for one reason.

Steve smiled and agreed. "I know someone who might be able to give a little more information." Steve said.

"Alright, what are we waiting for?" Joey said, happy with the distraction. "But can we stop to get something to eat. I believe it is lunch time."

Danny smiled. "So good to know I'm not the only one. I could eat a malasada or two. Or maybe the big guy can fix up a nice shrimp plate." Danny said knowing that it would probably be the latter.

"Malasadas are delicious but do you have any idea how bad they are for your health?" Joey said looking at Danny.

"Yes, my daughter explained that to me and it's not like I eat malasadas every day." Danny said defensively.

Joey laughed. "Smart kid. She probably has that from her mother, right?" Joey joked.

Danny laughed. "Funny, Joey but I'll have you know that my daughter has my brains and good looks."

"And even more from her mom." Steve interjected.

"Who asked you anything, Steven?"

Steve smiled and walked away. "Let's go see Kamekona. Chin, Kono call me if you guys find anything."

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505**

They drove to Kamekona's shrimp truck. "So, who's this Kamekona?" Joey asked Steve. Danny glanced in the rear view mirror. For a minute he thought that they were being followed by a white van but he wasn't sure. Steve and Joey were talking about Kamekona.

"He's a CI but also a friend." Steve parked the car and they got out. Joey saw a bright yellow truck with someone's face on it.

"That's Kamekona." Said Danny affirmative.

"Aha, looks like a nice guy."

"He is once you get to know him. Just be warned he's not very fond of haoles."

"Like you." Joey said.

"Hey to Kamekona you're just as much haole as me. Even if you talk the same lingo."

"I was a toddler when we moved to L.A. I know about five words in pidgin." They walked to the shrimp truck and Kamekona just served another customer.

"Howzit Kamekona? Steve said to Kamekona.

"Hey bruddah, howzit?"

"We need your help and three plates. Do you know a Yosuke Kuroda?" Kamekona nodded and threw some shrimps in the pan.

"Used to be Yakuza but is doing his own thing. He's a jack of all trades. Does business with snake heads, Samoans, triads. He's got his hand in every business that. Yakuza isn't particularly fond of him but he brings money, drugs and contracts so they let him be.

"What can you tell me about Zack Kealani?"

"Very close with Kuroda but he's insane. I heard he killed a few people on the mainland and he killed that lady a few days ago. You know whose boyfriend is in the hospital. Rumor has it he is baiting this cop from the mainland, that man was a friend.

"Let me guess." Danny interjected. "The cop's name is Joey Ryan?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"Kamekona asked.

"Kamekona meet detective Joey Ryan."

"Hey." Joey held out his hand but could see the reluctance in Kamekona to give Joey a hand. Instead Kamekona just gave him a slight nod.

"What else did you hear?"

"The kid surviving wasn't part of his plans."

"I kind of figured that already" Joey sighed, so it is his fault for Logan getting hurt. "I really want to nail this guy."

"And he really wants you. I heard he hired a few guys to grab you, 'cause he wants your head on a stick." Kamekona said to Joey.

Danny and Steve exchanged looks. Both men were worried. The only one who didn't show emotions was Joey.

"Let him come. He'll pay for what he did to Logan." Joey said his voice laced with anger.

"Thanks Kamekona." They walked to the table and sat down.

"How do you want to do this?" Danny asked Steve.

"We use me as bait." Joey said, his tone was deadly calm. "If your man is right then we should take advantage of our position."

Steve looked at Joey and understood his position but he knew nothing of Zack Kealani. A disturbing feeling had manifested itself in his gut. Joey was probably right but the SEAL in him never did anything without preparation or a plan of attack. He hoped that Chin and Kono found something useful.

Danny already hated this case. Everything about Zack Kealani screamed psycho and those were the most dangerous ones. He looked at his partner and saw a hint of aneurysm face. Whatever Steve was thinking wasn't good and the more Danny thought about it, gave him the same feeling.

The three of them were brought back from their thought when Kamekona put three plates with shrimp and rice in front of them.

"Enjoy your meal, gentleman." Kamekona said as he walked away. The three of them ate in silence. Well, Joey and Steve were silent but Danny kept talking about food in New Jersey. And that he wasn't complaining only that he missed authentic Jersey style pizza. Pizza without fruit or vegetables. Joey wasn't all that hungry but he ate almost everything since hadn't eaten in seven hours.

The guys finished their meals and walked back to the car. "What's our next move?" Danny asked.

"Maybe you guys can drop me off at the hospital. I need to make sure Logan is alright. And I was wondering if we could put security detail on Logan. I don't think Zack will try anything but then again he is a psychopath and will stop at nothing to hurt me."

Steve nodded and drove towards the hospital. Danny glanced in the mirror and saw that white van again.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****So I had a hard time getting this chapter up. For some reason my muse decided it needed a little change.** **Again everyone reviewing, following and reading this story, mahalo. **

Chin and Kono were both working on several leads. Kono dug up everything she could find on Zack Kealani. Joey's file was at least 30 pages long.

Chin was working on Yosuke Kuroda. Kuroda wasn't a popular fellow. Yakuza doesn't like his ways but he has been able to work with every gang there is on Hawaii and even outside the US. So they all let him be and do his thing. He brings money, drugs and weapons to the Yakuza. But this guy was very slippery. Whenever he got arrested most cases never made it to court because of errors or witnesses that've gone missing. He even has his own fall guys. People that will cop to anything just to make sure that Kuroda walks away. Chin sighed. Kuroda owns fifteen houses and apartments. Fifteen addresses to check out and make sure Zack isn't in one of them. And on top of those fifteen addresses, he also a few empty lots. Five in total. He looked at Kono's office and saw his cousin stretching her arms and working out the kinks in her neck. He walked to her office. "What have you got so far?"

"Besides more research, nothing concrete. Most of the people in his file are law abiding citizens. His aunt and Yosuke are the only one worth checking out. And you?"

"I've got a few addresses to check. But maybe we can visit the aunt first." Chin opted. Kono quickly got up and was thankful that she could go outside. She and Chin ordered Loco Moco and ate in the office. It was close to three o'clock and Kono was dying to get some fresh air.

Chin smiled at his cousin and like her he was also happy to go out. He took out his cell phone and called McGarrett. "Steve, Kono and I are going to check out Kealani's aunt. She lives on Judd St." Chin drove to Judd St. It was a short drive. They pulled up to the house of Lana Kealani.

Kono rang the bell and an elderly woman opened the door. "Miss Kealani?"

"Yes, who are you?" Lana Kealani asked as she eyed the two strangers.

"I'm lieutenant Kelly and this officer Kalakaua, we're with Five-0. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your nephew."

"Zack? What has he done now?"

"Can we come in?" Chin asked the lady.

"Off course." She led the officers to the living room. "Please, have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you ma'am."

"When is the last time you spoke to Zack?"

"A few days ago. He told me he did something bad. Zack's life hasn't been easy. My sister never gave him the love and attention he needed. She was always too busy with drugs or her lousy choice in boyfriends. I begged her to let Zack stay with me but she thought that Ken would hurt Zack. But Ken never touched Zack, I don't care what CPS said. Lu would do anything to get attention. I asked Zack if his father ever hurt him. He always denied but admitted to me that she would hit him with a stick. That summer before Lu died he stayed with me. He said that he didn't want to go back to LA. His mother was dating a real jerk. Unlike Ken, Bert hit Zack almost daily. I lost it when I heard it and called Lu. She said that it wasn't my business and I had no clue what was going on. I threatened to keep Zack with me but she threatened to press charges. I had a decent job and I couldn't afford a run in with the law. He must heard me on the phone cause the next I knew Zack was losing it. He stormed into the room and took the phone away from me. He was saying all these crazy things."

"Like what?" Kono asked.

"He said that he would kill her. Slit her throat to make her suffer and that he would take his time with Bert. He begged me not to let him go back to them but my hands were tied. The only thing I could was start a procedure but that would take too long. Besides she lived in LA, according to the lawyer I spoke, he said that my chances were slim." Lana Kealani looked at Chin and Kono and knew that her nephew had done all those hideous things. She started sobbing.

"Miss Kealani, do you have any idea where Zack is?" She shook her head.

"Maybe he's with Yosuke. Yosuke and he are like brothers. Yosuke has done many things but he has always been there for Zack. I can't believe he killed Lu. When I received that phone call, that Lu had been murdered, I never suspected Zack to be responsible. He was just a teenager." She started to sob again. "I've failed him. It's my fault she's dead.

"Miss Kealani, you did your best. Zack committed these crimes. He made that choice." Chin tried to reassure her. She shook her head.

"No, if I had just filed for custody or told CPS." Kono interrupted the old lady.

"It's not your fault. He killed two couples, killed another woman and severely injured her boyfriend. That is not your fault. But you can help us get Zack the help he needs. Is there a place where he and Yosuke would go?" Kono asked.

"I really don't know. When they were kids they would camp out in the jungle."

"Did Zack ever mention a specific area?"

Lana shook her head. "That was his special place. One that Yosuke shared with hem after Yosuke's father was made first lieutenant for the Yakuza. Miko, Yosuke's mother wasn't too pleased with Yoshi's rise to infamy. Miko took the boy's camping and they were able to go on their own regularly.

"Do you know where we can find Miko?"

"Miko died ten years ago. She and Yoshi were killed in a car accident."

Chin and Kono looked at each other and new they had hit a dead end. They both got up. "Thank you for your time and if you can think of anything else please don't hesitate to call." Chin said as he gave his card to the old lady.

"Please, stop Zack. As much as I love my nephew, he has to be stopped." She walked the two officer's to the door and watched them drive away. She shook her head, she still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Zack killed all those people. He killed his own mother and she couldn't hold back her cry anymore and she walked to the living room. She looked at the pictures of her sister with Zack. Where did it go wrong?

Chin and Kono sat in the car. Lana Kealani gave them a lot of information but nothing concrete. They knew that Yosuke was a key figure in all of this but there was no way getting near this guy without a warrant. Full immunity and means or not. They needed hard evidence. "I am going to cross reference property of Miko and Yoshi Kuroda with Yosuke's maybe we can find something that may be a remnant of their past."Chin said as he drove back to the Palace.

"I still have a few things to check. I won't be long so after I've finished, I'll help you with the rest of the properties owned by Yosuke." Chin nodded and the cousins got out and both went their own way.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Meanwhile Zack Kealani was planning his next move. So yeah he messed up with Logan Kimball but he intended to make Joey Ryan pay for that too. He had the perfect hiding space. Right under the nose of Joey. He made arrangements to grab Joey inside the hospital. He told the guys to rough him up a bit. He also had a backup plan. Joey was staying at the Hilton and Kaleo works at the Hilton as an usher. If plan A didn't work they would have to use plan B and Kaleo was an important pawn in his little game of chess. Zack smiled as he looked into the mirror. Joey Ryan would die on the same island he was born. He made a few calls. He knew Joey. He did his homework and knew the cop cared deeply for Logan and that was his fatal flaw. He chuckled. Everything was coming along nicely. It wouldn't be long for him to exact his revenge. Zack laughed. He had Nahoa tailing Joey. There were only two people who knew Zack's plan. One of them was Yosuke, he provided Zack with a place to stay. And a place where he could set up shop for everything he had planned for Joey Ryan. The other one was Nahoa. He and Yosuke had always been there for him. They were his brothers and they would never sell him out. Both were happy to help him. Yosuke hatred for cops was born the day his parents were killed and Nahoa's hatred for cops was there from the minute he was born. He had told Nahoa that he wanted Joey as quickly as possible. He had no intention of dragging this thing out any longer. He finally perfected his special cocktail. One designed for Joey Ryan only. He knew Joey was a fighter and he wanted the detective to be less complacent. That son of a bitch ruined everything for him. He was so close to getting his next victims when Joey connected the evidence. So he would make him pay.

Basically he needed Joey unconscious and unfocused. He had studied every toxin there was and was able to make a nice cocktail that would render the detective unconscious for at least five to six hours. And when he woke up he would be disoriented and unfocused. And that's when Zack would finally get his revenge. It was a two hour drive from the hospital to his special torture base and Nahoa would call him as soon as he had Joey. Zack couldn't stop smiling at his marvelous plans. He walked to the living room where Yosuke and his family were sitting. "I have to go now. Thanks for the wonderful dinner, Linda. It was nice to see you and the kids." Truth was he couldn't stand Linda but she was family and he promised Yosuke that he would behave. He gave her a peck on the cheek and hugged his nieces. He really did love his nieces, Noa, who just turned twelve and Ren, who'd be nine in two months. "I'll call once I have the package." Yosuke nodded.

"Just make sure that the package isn't to damaged once you get it." Yosuke said as he winked at Zack.

Joey was sitting in the back of the Camaro. He had this feeling and it wasn't a good feeling. He needed to see Logan, just to make sure he was alright. On the way to the hospital they made a quick stop. Steve and Danny got out. "We'll be right back." Steve said. When Steve and Danny returned he could Danny was holding a paper bag and Steve a manilla envelope. Steve gave the folder to Joey and Joey opened it. It contained the evidence, report and photo's of a crime scene. He looked at the date. At first he was confused bu then he read the file. This was the case report for Kenjiro's death. "How did you manage to get this? When I asked for it they told me that the record was sealed and that I didn't have the security clearance to access this file."

"I know, when you went through the files at HQ I texted a friend of mine. The reason that this file was classified is that Kenjiro Kuroda was working with the FBI. Someone found out and that's why he got shanked." Steve explained. Joey was surprised to hear that but knew that this wasn't relevant to his case. However he read the file closely and wondered if he could use it in his advantage.

Danny was enjoying his malasada and Joey was surprised that Danny actually manage to eat anything else. "Do you want a malasada? Danny asked Joey.

"No, thanks I'm still full from lunch." Joey said as he shook his head. "Is it possible to have some uniforms stand guard outside Logan's room?" He asked. They were on their way to the hospital and he had this gut feeling.

"I already arranged for that when we were at Kamekona's." Danny said as he took a bite of his malasada, which earned him two very confused looks.

"When did you do that?" Steve asked. "I didn't see you on the phone."

"When the two of you were so caught up in your own little world." Danny said as he took another bite of his malasada. He glanced in the mirror and saw that white van again.

"Thank you, detective." Joey said.

Danny nodded and ate the rest of his malasada. Still wondering how something so unhealthy could taste so wonderful.

Steve pulled up to the hospital. "Listen, Danny and I are going to see if Chin and Kono got something useful from the aunt. We'll pick you up in an hour or so."

"Yeah, take your time. I'm not going anywhere." Joey said as he departed the car. "Oh I forgot in case you need to contact me here's my number." Joey said as he pulled out one of his cards and gave it to Steve. Joey walked to the entrance of the hospital. Danny saw the white van stopping and a heavy Samoan fellow got out.

"Huh, that's weird." Danny said.

"What is it?" Steve asked his partner.

"That's the same van we saw at the airport and then on Ala Moana."

"You think they were following us?"

"Let's just say I don't have a good feeling about this. Someone just got out of the van and walked into the hospital." Danny and Steve both exited the vehicle and walked to the white van. The driver sped off when he saw Steve and Danny approach.

"Danny, write down the plate number." Steve said as he pulled out his phone and Joey's card.

Joey stepped into the elevator. Just as the doors were closing a Samoan looking guy stepped into the elevator. Joey nodded to the guy. A feeling of discomfort started settling in Joey's stomach. He pushed the button for the fifth floor. "I forgot, they moved him to a different floor." His phone rang. "Ryan."

_"Where are you?"_

"In the elevator."

"_Are you alone?"_

"No, but I'm almost on the fifth floor. Don't worry, I'll tell him you'll bring his present personally."

Before Joey got to say another word a rope found its way around his neck. He dropped his phone.

"Joey, Joey. Danny, something's wrong." They ran into the hospital. "He said something about getting off on the fifth. I'll take the stairs" Steve said as he took the stairs and Danny waited for the elevator.

Joey was struggling for air. He finally managed to get his hands between the rope. Just as he was finally able to catches breath he felt a small prick in his neck. He was starting to feel sluggish and drowsy. His limbs suddenly became heavy. The guy moved in closer. Joey knew it was now or never. He lashed out one more time and hit the guy on the nose. A loud crack was heard and the guy dropped to his knee. Joey was fighting to stay awake. He faintly heard the peep of the elevator and stumbled out. He could hear someone shouting his name but he couldn't answer and closed his eyes not being able to fight whatever sedative he was given.

Steve came out of the stairwell just as the elevator door opened. Joey stumbled out and Steve ran towards the elevator while yelling for a doctor. The second elevator opened and Danny stepped out. "Danny check on Joey." A doctor and nurse rushed to Joey's aid. Steve slapped the cuffs on the guy. Who was bleeding profusely from his nose and was whimpering like a little child. Steve spotted a syringe on the floor. "What was in the syringe?"

"I think my nose is broken."

"What was in the syringe?" Asked again as he took the guy by his collar.

"I don't know, he just told me that it would knock him out for a few hours. Listen, I need a doctor my nose hurts man. And I don't feel so good."

"Shut up." Steve said angrily. Move and I'll shoot you. Danny, how is he doing?"

"I don't know. His pulse is slow, his breathing is ragged." Danny said as he made room for the doctor and nurse.

"So, we know he's been drugged." Steve stated.

"Yeah, we only don't know what they gave him." Danny countered. Joey was carried onto a gurney and wheeled into the elevator. A nurse placed an AMBU bag over his mouth while another nurse squeezed in air every five seconds

"We are taking him to the ER. His breathing is labored. We fear he might go in to respiratory arrest. His heart rate is slow. Unfortunately we don't have the necessary medical supplies here since this is Dermatology. We need to intubate, hook him to an EKG and find out what he's been given."

"We'll meet you in the ER." Steve said as he hauled the guy to his feet. The guy was still whimpering about his nose. Steve dragged the guy into the elevator and for a moment Danny was worried that his partner would inflict more physical damage on the guy. "You better pray that he survives. 'Cause if he doesn't neither will you." Steve spat out. He took out his cell phone and called Chin. "Yeah Chin, Danny and I are in the hospital. Zack made a move on Joey." The elevator bell rang indicating that they reached the ground floor. Danny took they guy by his cuffs and walked to the ER, Steve was walking behind him talking to Chin on the phone.

"_Where's Joey, is he okay?"_

"We don't know yet. He drugged him. We are still waiting for the doctor to give us an update. "

"_Damn, do you have Zack?"_

"No, he sent one his goons. HPD is going to drop the guy off."

"_Alright, we'll make him feel right at home."_

"We've also got a license plate."Steve motioned for Danny to give him the plate number. "It's 5 Tango Bravo Delta 861."

"_5 Tango Bravo Delta 861, I'll get right on it. Keep me updated on Joey's status."_

"Yeah bye."

Chin hung up the phone and immediately checked out the license plate number. It turned out that the van was stolen. He sighed. He continued on what he was doing before Steve called. Going through the list of known associates of Zack Kealani and this was no easy task. Beside the connection to Kuroda, there was nothing else. That was going to be difficult trying to figure out if Yosuke was providing Zack with a place to lay low. Chin had already pulled up all of Kuroda's real estate records. He was able to cross off five places. Kono walked into his office. "Hey Kono, Steve just called. Joey was attacked Joey in the hospital."

"Woah, what? How's he doing?" Kono asked her cousin.

"They don't know yet. They drugged him. They arrested a guy. HPD is bringing him here. Steve also gave me a plate number. The van was reported stolen. So we still got nothing. Maybe when our new friend arrives we'll finally get a few things out of him that will help speed things up."

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I wasn't to happy about it but it is necessary to get where I want to go with this story. So please leave a review. Mahalo.**

**I'll try to post the next chapter within a week. **


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: So this chapter might shine some light on Danny's behavior. And will find out more about Zack's wicked plans and what Joey was given. R&R.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny and Steve were sitting in the waiting room. Their friend, David Tulu, was treated by a doctor and he confirmed what Steve and Danny already knew. A broken nose. A uniformed officer picked David up and was going to drop him off at HQ. This gave Steve the perfect opportunity to talk to his partner.

"So, you want to tell me what's going on?" Steve knew Danny well enough to know that he would talk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Danny said.

"Come on, Danny. The way you're treating Joey."

Danny sighed. "It's not him personally I just wonder if maybe Rachel is right, you know. About Grace not being safe around me. Before that whole Rick Peterson ordeal I never thought how much danger she's in because of me. What if something happens to her or Rachel because of my job?"

Steve was confused. "What does Joey have to do with that?"

"I called a buddy of mine and I asked him who was watching his kids now that he's here. He told me that they haven't been living with him for the past two years."

Steve was baffled. It all came too close too home. Joey was doing the same thing his father did.

"Maybe I should've let Rachel move to Las Vegas with Grace. She'll be safer without me."

"That's not true Danny and you know that. Grace can't live without her Danno. And you can't live without Grace. Sending her away because you want to protect her is not the answer."

"So you don't think I'm being selfish? Keeping Grace with me even if I know that people might actually do something to Grace to get to me?"

"No, you are being her father. You make her feel loved and safe just by being around. So yeah your marriage fell apart but you've done everything in you're power to make her feel loved and reassure that is not her fault. She needs you just as much as you need her. Dammit Danny, you moved 4000 miles to be where your daughter is just to make sure she would grow up with both of her parents. You did all these things so you're daughter wouldn't have to question her parents' love for her. Growing up without my dad and Mary was hard. But it made me the man I am today. But I feel guilty, you know for not being there for Mary. If there's one thing I can say about you and Grace, it's that you've shown me what it's like to be part of a family."

Danny looked at Steve and felt guilty. Steve was right. Sending grace away is not the answer. He glanced at Joey. When he first met Steve and learned what John McGarrett did to his kids he was angry. Why would anyone send their kids away? After Rick Peterson he could relate. Those feelings faded over time. But ever since the camping trip with the Hula Girls went south Rachel started her old cycle of blame. Danny grew up with two parents that loved him. Parents that set him straight if he went right where he should've gone left. They love him unconditionally. That's why he wasn't going to leave Grace. He understood Rachel's frustration but she was being unfair. Danger did not follow him.

"Danny, talk to me man." Steve had seen Danny's expression change but now he couldn't quite figure out what that expression was. A mix of guilt and determination.

"You're right. Not being there for Grace is out of the options. It's just that Rachel has been going about what happened with Rick and the field trip.

"What's different this time? I mean it's not the first time she said these things and you've never let that interfere with anything. What changed?"

"I really don't know. It's like she's blaming me for something. When I asked her about it she said that I ruined my daughter." Steve sighed. These Rachel situation were never easy but she may have hit the right spot this time. Seeing his partner struggle with the implications of what his ex-wife said was taking a toll on Danny. It was even interfering with Danny's job. Of course Danny would never admit it.

"So, uh, D what does this have to do with Joey? Steve asked again and he was preparing for a rant to come his way but it never did.

"He lost his wife because of the job. What if something happens to Rachel and Grace will hate me for it? I mean what if -" Danny was cut off mid sentence by Steve.

"Stop with the what ifs, it's only going to drive you crazy. Grace is a happy, bright, beautiful young lady, who knows that you would do anything for her. Maybe it isn't Grace you should be worried about. Maybe you should worry about Rachel."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe Rachel is having a tough time and we both know that you are always on the receiving end. You know maybe this is her way of asking help."

Danny smiled at his partner. "You know for a neanderthal animal, you might have a point. I guess I should apologize to Joey. I was being a complete jackass."

Steve smiled back and nodded. "I am curious to know who you called and when?"

"This morning I called an old buddy of mine. He's retired but still has a lot of contacts on the force. And I asked him a few questions." They were interrupted by a doctor.

"Excuse me gentleman, my name is doctor Jones. I treated your friend."

"How's he doing?

"We had to intubate him due to respiratory arrest. He is currently on a respirator. His breathing is still labored. We are still waiting for the results of the tox screen. Without these results there isn't much we can do. We are moving him to the ICU. If you could follow me." The doctor walked to the elevator with Steve and Danny hot on his trail. They got off on the seventh floor and the doctor led them to Joey's room. "I'll come and find you once his tox screen is back, probably in about fifteen minutes." The doctor stopped in front of Joey's room.

Steve and Danny sat in Joey's room. The heart monitor was beeping a slower rate than usual. Joey was on a ventilator. They were still waiting for an update on his condition. "You want some coffee?"

"Nah, I'm good." Steve answered. "The doctor sure is taking his sweet time." Steve said.

"Patience, babe. They didn't teach you that in the army, huh."

"Navy Danny. Navy." Steve sighed. Danny smirked. Steve stood up and started pacing.

"You do realize that pacing doesn't help to speed things up."

"Maybe I should call Chin and see what he found out."

"And maybe you should take it easy." Steve sat on the chair again. The doctor came in Steve nearly jumped out of the chair.

"How's he doing doc?"

"We were able to identify the chemicals in the detective's blood. We had to do an extensive toxicology screen. His blood contains a large dose of gamma-hydroxybutyric acid. He is experiencing GHB poisoning.

"GHB poisoning?" Steve asked.

Yes, the dosage received by the detective is 4 grams. I am surprised that he did not go into cardiac arrest. However we are not able to counteract the GHB since it was mixed with a smaller dose of benzodiazepam, commonly known as sleeping pills. And another substance we weren't able to identified."

"So what's the prognosis?"

"We'll be keeping an eye on him, since we weren't able to identify the other substance, we think it's better to let him sleep it off. In other situation we would use Nalaxone but we are refraining from any other drug until we are able to identify the other mystery substance."

"How long will that take?"

"He was given quite a large dose of GHB and also the combination with benzodiazepam leads me to believe that it will be at five to six hours. But I must warn you, he might suffer from memory loss, grogginess and he might be sporting a hangover as well."

"I'll post a police officer in front of his room. No one is allowed except for you and one nurse. Make sure you write down the name of one nurse.

"About the memory loss, Danny interfered, what won't he remember. Is there like a time frame?"

"Probably a few hours."

"So, he won't remember the attack?"

"Like I said, he might suffer from memory loss, but he might be able to remember everything that happened. I write down the name of two nurses and like I said he won't wake for a few hours so I'd suggest you come back later." Said the doctor as he looked at Danny and Steve.

"Alright, Danny and I will go just call us if anything happens. We'll be back in a few hours." Steve said as he called Duke Lukela.

"Duke, listen I need an officer to stand guard at the hospital. Joey Ryan was attacked in the hospital, they are keeping him on the ICU. Across the hall from Logan Kimball, no one is allowed in without permission. I've got three names for you with all access. I'll text them. Thanks Duke."

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"So, we've got you for attempted murder on a police officer. You're going down for a long time. Life without parole. Rotting in Halawa." Chin said to David Tulu.

"Hey I wasn't trying to kill him. I just had to rough him up a bit and give him the shot and then put him in the van."

"What's the name of this guy? Zack?" Kono asked.

"No, Nahoa."

"Where were was Nahoa going to drop off detective Ryan?"

"I don't know." David shook his head.

"Who's van was it?

"I don't know." David looked at Chin.

"Come on David, is that all you can say?"

"It really is the truth. I needed the money and Nahoa asked me to help him."

"Nahoa, who?

"Nahoa Naniwa." Chin took a piece of paper.

"Write down the address of Nahoa." David looked at Chin, eyes filled with fear and concern.

"He's going to kill me if he finds out. Nahoa just got out of prison. He isn't just some random guy. He's got ties with Kuroda. I'm a dead man walking if they found out I've been talking." David pleaded with Chin.

"Kuroda?" Chin asked his interest piqued by the mention of Kuroda.

"Yeah, Yosuke Kuroda, he's the head of The Order of the Rising Son. He's crazy, he says he's the Japanese Messiah."

"What does Kuroda have to do with this?" Chin asked while looking at Kono, who had the same look on her face as Chin.

"Nahoa and Yosuke go back a long time. Nahoa used to work as an enforcer when the The Order made their first appearance. Whenever Yosuke needs him he just calls him. I heard that they were the three musketeers, along with Yosuke's cousin. David explained to Chin and Kono.

"Yosuke's cousin Zack?" Kono asked David.

David nodded. "Yeah, the three of them grew up together and were as tight as brothers. Until Zack's mother was killed. Nahoa hadn't seen him in years but he said that he was still family."

"Do you know where we can find Zack?" Kono asked.

"No, I heard he was back on the island but Nahoa never said where Zack was staying. Is the cop alright?" David asked carefully. He knew that if the cop died he'd be in serious trouble.

"Now you're interested in his condition." Chin spat. He picked up the piece of paper and walked out with Kono hot on his heels. They walked to the smart table and typed in Nahoa's name. Nahoa Naniwa's record popped up on the screen.

"This guy's got a record twice as long as my arm. Everything from b and e to attempted murder. He just did nine years for armed robbery with one deadly casualty. He was released three months ago." Chin looked at the address given to him by David Tulu. "The address Nahoa gave to his parole officer doesn't match the one David gave us. "We'll have HPD check out that one and we'll check out the one David gave us." Chin said. "I've also put out an alert on Nahoa."

"Alright, I'll call Danny and Steve. Let them know about Nahoa." Kono said as she pulled out her cell phone but before she could dial Steve's number he and Danny came walking in. "Hey boss, I was just about to call you." Kono said.

"Did our new friend gave us anything helpful?" Steve asked.

"He gave us a name and address." Kono said as she pulled up Nahoa's record again.

"That's the driver from the white van." Danny said.

"Meet Nahoa Naniwa, according to David, he grew up with Yosuke and Zack. He also helped Yosuke establish The Order of the Rising Son. David's information doesn't match with the information on file. We were just about the check out the address David gave us."

"And let HPD clear the other." Danny finished. Chin nodded.

"We know that David has been in contact with Nahoa. So if Nahoa is helping Zack, he wouldn't be so stupid to use the address he gave to his PO." Chin said.

"Call HPD and SWAT, we are going to check on the addresses." Steve said to Chin, who immediately took out his cell phone and called Duke.

"So, how's Joey?" Kono asked Danny.

"He's being kept on the ICU. He was drugged with GHB mixed with sleeping pills and something else. The doc wants him to sleep it off because he doesn't what the other ingredient of that lovely cocktail was." Kono looked at Danny.

"Will he be alright?" She asked.

"They believe so. Let's focus on getting Nahoa and Zack of the streets." Danny squeezed Kono's shoulder. The four of them walked to the parking lot. "SWAT will meet us there." Chin said as he got behind the wheel of the black Chevrolet Suburban. Steve and Danny walked to the Camaro. And they drove off.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Nahoa was angry. Angry at David but most of all angry at himself for screwing up tailing that cop. Somehow one of them discovered that he was tailing them and now he had to ditch the van and call Zack. He ditched the car on a parking lot and walked away. He called Zack. "Something went wrong."

"_What do yo mean, something went wrong?"_

"I was made. David followed him into the hospital but those other two cops made me. I don't know what happened to David. I had to ditch the van."

"_Dammit Nahoa, I told you to keep your distance. What about Joey?"_

"I don't know. I had to get out of there."

"_Alright, don't worry. There's always plan B. I''ll let you know what happened to Joey. Ask Yosuke to get you a van, one that isn't stolen."_

"Fine, but I do need a place to stay. If they caught David than I can't go back to my place."

"_Seriously Nahoa, you took him to your house. Why would you do that?"_

"I didn't have a choice. My PO is keeping an eye on me and everyone I take home." Nahoa could hear Zack roll his eyes.

"_Fine, you can stay in the cabin. I'll be in the bunker making sure that everything is ready for Joey's arrival."_

"How many do you guys do you have?"

"_I've got four so far but Junior is still recruiting. Yosuke might have three guys that want to work for me."_

"So seven people to patrol the bunker. It should be enough."

"_No, I want at least ten."_

"Zack, the more people you hire, the higher the chance of someone talking." Nahoa shook his head. As much as he saw Zack as his brother, he knew that there was something seriously wrong with him.

"_I don't care, with you, Junior and Kaleo I can pull it off. I'm going to need three to guard the fence. One to guard the cell. Two patrolling the front. Two to have with me at all times. And maybe one or two to be my guinea pig."_

"You are crazy Zack. Why do you need bodyguards? The plan is for you to torture him and kill him."

"_Never underestimate people Nahoa. Detective Ryan is a very resourceful person and I have to be ready for everything. Besides, I have needs too, Nahoa. My hands are already starting to itch. I'll call you for further instructions once I get an update on Joey. _

"I'll be at the cabin." Nahoa got off the phone and hauled a cab. "Palolo Valley."

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

**I have to admit that this is part of the 25% that isn't finished. So please don't forget to review. **


	6. Chapter 5

**So I know the last chapter wasn't the best I've written. But thanks for sticking with me. I accidentally erased this chapter and had to start from scratch. I do feel it all worked out pretty good. Also not a lot happening this chapter just a little back story. **

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or it's characters. **

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505**

When the team arrived at Nahoa Naniwa's house SWAT was already geared up and ready to roll. HPD had established a perimeter. The four of them pulled out their tac gear and suited up. They checked each other and their com sets. Steve walked to SWAT captain Koa Reilly.

"Commander, how do you want to do this?"

Chin and Kono take the back while Danny and I take the front. I want him caught alive." Steve said to Captain Reilly, who nodded and yelled orders to his team. "Chin Kono, you take the back. Danny you're with me. Make sure every possible exit is covered. Move in on my signal." Steve moved to the front door and gave the signal. "Move in, move in." SWAT breached the door and they went in. They could hear Chin and Kono in the back. "Clear." Chin said as he walked to the living room. Danny looked around and knew that Nahoa wasn't here. "Yeah, clear too. Steve the place is empty man."

"Dammit, check the place for any leads on where either he or Zack could be." They checked the house from top till bottom but nothing concrete. Chin found his laptop and booked it. Kono found a few maps and photo's. "Bag and tag everything that may be helpful." The team went back to the palace.

Kono and Danny were working on the maps they found. Chin was going through the laptop. And Steve was going through the pictures they found. They were old pictures of Nahoa, Zack and Yosuke. There was one picture that caught Steve's eye. They boys were standing in front of a cabin. Steve knew that this was the place where they would find Zack and Nahoa. Unfortunately there wasn't anything useful on it. He kept searching the background for specific plants and birds that might give an indication to where this cabin was. There were a lot of pictures of the boys in front of that cabin but nothing that indicated where the cabin was.

_2 hours later_

Steve was still looking at the pictures but everything was one big blur. He squeezed his eyes and yawned. He looked around and saw that Kono and Danny where arguing about something. Chin was still working on the laptop. Nahoa had deleted all the files and folders but didn't actually wipe the hard drive. Chin was recovering every single byte there was. Steve got up and worked out all the kinks in his back and shoulder. He glanced at his watch. Nearly six. Maybe they should call it a day and come back tomorrow with fresh eyes. He didn't want to go but he'd been staring at the same pictures for the past two years without a lead. His phone rang and Steve picked it up. "McGarrett."

"_Commander, this is doctor __Jones. I am calling to let you know that detective Ryan is no longer on a respirator. We've changed for the less invasive oxygen mask. He hasn't woken up yet but I promise to keep you up to date."_

"Alright, thanks doc. Did you find out about the other substance?"

"_No, I haven't. A colleague of mine is looking __at it but I still haven't heard anything yet._

"Mahalo doc." Steve hung up the phone and walked to Danny and Kono. He motioned for Chin to come as well. "Joey's off the respirator."

"Finally some good news."Danny exclaimed.

"Listen, maybe we should call it a day. We've been staring at the evidence for the past two hours and still no lead. So how about we go home and come in fresh tomorrow." Steve looked at his team mates. Kono was the first to speak up.

"No way boss, I am staying here. Maybe I can take a look at the photo's and see what I can find."

"I am also staying. The laptop is almost finished." Chin said.

"If the rookie is staying than so am I." Danny said. The four of them laughed.

"Hey, I am not a rookie anymore. I've been here for three years." Kono said with a pout.

"I hate to admit it cuz, but you'll always be the rookie." Chin said as he smiled at Kono.

"Maybe Kono is right and we should swap evidence. Kono can look at the pictures, Chin stay's on the laptop, you look at the maps and I'm going to have another look at Zack's file." Danny said.

Steve nodded. "Fine." He went back to his office to collect the pictures. He handed them to Kono, who gave him the maps and they all went to their own offices.

Half an hour later Chin walked into Steve's office. "I found a few things you should see." Chin and Steve walked to the Smart table where Chin had already connected the laptop to the Smart table. Kono and Danny had also gathered around to see the new found evidence that could provide them with a solid lead to Zack Kealani. Chin opened a folder and photo's of Joey's family popped up. Steve's expression darkened and Kono let out a barely audible gasp.

"That's Joey with his kids. That psycho was following him. What about that one?" Danny said as he pointed at one of the photo's.

"That looks like an old one." It was a picture of Joey, a woman and his two kids. "His wife died two years ago so these must've come out of Joey's personal collection." Chin said.

"Chin, is there a date stamp on those photo's?" Steve asked Chin.

"I can check." Chin clicked a few buttons. "Yeah, this was made a month ago. Before Zack came to Hawaii."

Kono opened another file. "These are saved emails. Hey, looks like we got Yosuke's number. We can listen in on his conversations."

"Do it. See if that'll lead us to Zack or Nahoa. I think it's time for us to pay Yosuke a visit. Stir things up and see what comes drifting to the surface. Make sure you record everything."

"Hey super-SEAL you do realize that we can't use anything we record in court."

"I know that Danny but I don't think that this will ever go to court." Danny walked back to Kono and took one of the pictures with him. She eyed him inquisitional but Danny said nothing.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny and Steve were on their way to Yosuke Kuroda. It was a forty minute drive to the Kuroda estate. During the drive both men were quiet. Danny was thinking about the conversation he had with Steve in the hospital. Tomorrow he would have to pick up Grace from school and she would stay the weekend and just thinking about his daughter made him smile. She was a very active kid and Danny wondered what he would do with her this weekend. Maybe they could go surfing together. He still hated the ocean but Grace loved it. Last time they went to Sea Life Park and they had a blast.

Steve was thinking about Zack. He was two steps ahead of them and it bugged Steve to no end. Zack had acted on his promise and made the first move. It would be easier if they at least had an idea on where to look for Zack or Nahoa. Joey was his target and Steve would have to make sure nothing happened to the detective. Even if he was the best way to catch Zack. Joey had only arrived this morning and was already in the hospital. Steve hoped that Chin and Kono found the whereabouts of that cabin soon.

"Do you think that Joey is going to let this go if we put him on the next flight to LA?" Danny asked Steve, who smiled at his partner.  
"To tell you the truth, I had that same idea. But I don't think that's gonna work. He wants Zack for what he did to Logan. Zack made it personal when he left LA and attacked Logan It doesn't matter where this takes place but Zack want Joey just as bad as Joey wants Zack. Neither of them are going to back down. The only difference is that Zack's at least two steps ahead."

"So, how are we going to keep Joey safe? I mean, he's the only one that can draw Zack out." Danny said. Steve didn't say anything because just like Danny, Steve had a bad feeling. "We'll figure it out. And maybe Zack will slip up. I mean this plan didn't go according to Zack's plan. He'll slip up again and then we'll be there to lock him up."

The rest of the drive to the Kuroda estate was in silence. They pulled up to the estate and showed their badges to two unfriendly looking Asians. They were waved through and they drove the mile long driveway. Kuroda's butler, a burly Asian fellow, was already standing in the doorway. Steve pulled up to the front door and got out of the car. "Gentlemen, if you could follow me." They were led into a conference room. "Can I offer you something to drink."

"No, if you could get Yosuke here." Steve said impatiently.

"Mr. Kuroda will be here in a minute." The burly butler walked out of the room and closed the door. Both Danny and Steve took this opportunity to look around the room. The first thing they noticed was a big painting of Yosuke Kuroda in traditional Samurai armor hanging on the wall. A few seconds later the door opened and Yosuke Kuroda walked into the room. "Gentleman, how can I help you?" He eyed Danny and Steve suspiciously.

"I'm commander McGarrett and this is my partner detective Williams, we're Five-0. We'd like to ask you a few questions about Zack Kealani?"

"Zack lives in LA, gentlemen."

"No, he lived in LA before he came back and killed a young woman. We know that you were like brother growing up. So, where might he be?" Danny asked Yosuke.

"Well I haven't seen Zack since his mother died." Yosuke poured himself a glass of Scotch. "You gentlemen sure you don't want anything?

"What about Nahoa? Spoke to him recently?" Steve asked.

"Yes, before he was released from prison. He needed a place to stay so I got him a place and I haven't spoken to him since."

"So, where's that cabin you guys used to stay at?" Danny asked, he knew that Yosuke was lying through his teeth but decided to let it go for now.

Yosuke looked at Danny, already disliking the short detective. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Danny took out the picture of a young Zack, Yosuke and Nahoa. "Really, because I am pretty sure that's little you with little Zack and Nahoa. And would you look at that. A cabin. Or is this the part where you say that this was photo shopped or that you can't remember where that cabin is?" Steve smiled at his partner's antics. Yosuke smiled contemptuously as he eyed Danny and Steve.

"I believe this conversation is over gentlemen. And for further questions you can contact my lawyer." Steve smiled. "Let's go Danny."

Once they reached the car Steve's phone rang. "Kono, what do you got?"

"_He called Nahoa. We managed to triangulate his phone. He's in Palolo Valley. Yosuke told Nahoa to contact Zack and tell him to put his plans on hold for the time being."_

"Okay, let's pay Nahoa a visit then."

"_We can't boss. The only roads leading in are hard to see at night. Only a handful can drive these roads at night." _Steve sighed.

"Alright, Danny and I are heading back now. See you in a bit."

"What did Kono say?"

"That Nahoa is staying in Palolo Valley but there's no way we can get there at night. So we'll have to wait till tomorrow." Danny nodded, happy for not having to go traipse trough the jungle at night.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

_Queens medical center_

Joey felt weird. It was like he was floating. He tried to open his eyes but found them uncooperative. Gradually all feeling in his body returned and he noticed two things. The first thing he noticed is that he had one helluva headache. He felt hungover and a little queasy. The second thing he noticed was, something was obstructing his nose and mouth. Slowly his brain was processing all the information he just gathered. At first he thought he just had too much to drink but that theory did not explain why he couldn't open his eyes. The second theory was that he was in the hospital and was sporting an oxygen mask. Apparently something clicked cause he a dozen alarm bells went of in his mind. He willed his eyes open and found that he was indeed in the hospital. He tried to remove the oxygen mask but his arm felt extremely heavy. He tried to move his other arm and legs but found that his limbs were just as uncooperative. Slowly his hearing returned and he heard footsteps and people chattering. But the sounds were muffled so he couldn't make out what they were saying. He tried to remove the oxygen mask but wasn't successful until the third try. He removed the pulse ox meter from his finger. He tried to remember what happened but his mind came up blank. He slowly sat up and swung his legs over the railing. He looked at his bare feet and frowned. A nurse came barging in with a uniformed officer on her heels.

"Detective, where do you think you're going?" The look he must've given her probably showed his confusion as she started explaining why she was in here. "You unhooked the pulse ox meter sending an alarm to the nurses' station."

He looked at the nurse and then and the officer. "Where am I?" He sounded hoarse and he had this scratchy feeling in his throat.

"Queens Medical Center."

"Queens Medical center? What city?"

"Oahu. Hawaii."

"Hawaii? What am I doing in Hawaii?" He felt the panic rising. Why wasn't he in LA. How did he get here? What happened. A million questions raced through his mind. He was on the brink of a panic attack.

"Detective, you need to calm down." But Joey was already starting to hyperventilate. The nurse grabbed him gently by the face and willed him to look at her. "Slow your breathing, detective. Slowly inhale and slowly exhale. In and out. Good. Listen, officer Lopez will stay here while I'll go get the doctor." The nurse left and Joey was alone with officer Lopez. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked around trying to locate his clothes. "You wouldn't happen to know where my clothes are, do you?" Joey asked officer Lopez.

"Ehm, no but I don't think they'll be releasing you just yet." Joey looked at the young officer.

"Is that so, officer? What's your first name officer Lopez?"

"Kai, sir."

"Okay Kai, want to fill me in on this situation?" He was so tired but refused to give in until he had some answers.

"Euh, the only thing I know is that I am suppose to guard you." Joey looked at Kai and was even more confused.

"I...You are on protection detail. You have to protect me? Last time I checked I was still a detective myself?" That last sentence came out as a question as Joey had no idea what was going on.

"Yes sir. You were attacked in the hospital and Commander McGarrett ordered a security detail." Joey frowned. Letting the words sink in but the headache was making it harder for him to form coherent thoughts.

"Okay Kai, check the closets for my clothes and then you can stand outside again." When the young man didn't budge Joey asked him. "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm suppose to wait for the doctor or Commander McGarrett."

"I was under the impression that as long as I have a badge that says detective, you're supposed to follow my orders, Officer Lopez" Joey emphasized Kai's rank.

"Well, uhm, Commander McGarrett said that I only have one task and that is wait for him or the doctor. And no offense detective but when Commander McGarrett tells you do something, you do it." Joey sighed this was a waste of time. He decided to lie back down. Energy sapped from all the arguing with officer Lopez. He felt his eyelids starting to droop. He opened his eyes again only to see officer Kai still looking at him. He eyes were starting to droop again when the doctor walked in. He opened his eyes again and eyed the newcomer.

"Detective Ryan, I must say I am surprised to see you awake. I was under the impression that you wouldn't present us with your presence for at least another two hours. How are you feeling?" The doctor was looking at Joey and saw that the detective was having problems focusing. Joey squeezed his eyes and opened them again.

"Like I partied with Paris Hilton and took something not entirely legal." The doctor chuckled at his description.

"Pretty accurate description. What do you remember?"

"Nothing concrete." He yawned. "I was attacked?" His thoughts were so jumbled and he was so tired, he couldn't even see straight anymore.

"Yes, you were attacked by a man and he injected you with a cocktail. It contained GHB, benzodiazepam and another toxin, we couldn't identify." He looked at Joey and saw that the man couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He looked cross eyed and then he gave up.

Joey wanted to say something but fell asleep again. The doctor smiled. "Jenny, you can switch the oxygen mask for a nasal cannula and please make sure you hook the pulse ox meter back on. And draw some blood so we can see how much is still left in his system. In case he wakes up again and tries to slip away. Officer Lopez, I think you can go for a quick bite or would you like Jenny to fetch you something?"

"I'd rather stay here. Just to make sure. I'd like a tuna roll and a coffee?" Kai said shyly, as newbie cop he didn't want to butt heads with Five-0, so he figured it better to just stay here.

Jenny smiled at Kai. He reminded her of her son. Who was attending college on the mainland. "Sure honey."

"Jenny, I''ll be in my office." The doctor walked to his office. The first thing he did was call Steve.

Steve and Danny were almost at HQ when Steve's phone rang. He put the phone on speaker. "McGarrett."

"_Commander, it's doctor Jones. I promised to call i__f__ something happened."_

"Yeah, is Joey alright?

"_He woke up a few minutes ago but is already back asleep. He was a little confused had no recollection of what happened and how he got here. He wanted to leave but was too tired to go anywhere." _Steve laughed.

"Is officer Lopez still on his post?" Danny asked.

"_Yes, he did an excellent job keeping detective Ryan here."_

"Alright thanks doc. I'll probably drop by and see how he's doing."

"_Well, to tell you the truth I didn't expect him to wake up __so soon. So I have no idea when he'll wake up again."_

"Just make sure he doesn't leave the hospital." Steve said.

"_Don't worry. I think officer Lopez knows just how to handle the detective."_

"Mahalo doc." Steve hung up the phone.

"Do you want to swing by HQ first?"

"Yeah, we still have talk strategy. After that you can go home."

"No, I'll join you to the hospital. I'm kinda curious to see if and what he remembers."

"You mean, you want to know if you should still apologize?"

"Shut up. I am going to apologize, whether he remembers or not, Steven."

Steve laughed. And parked the car in front of the Palace.

Kono and Chin were already working on the plan for tomorrow. Chin was the first to spot the partners. "Hey, so Yosuke called Nahoa and his lawyer. He's meeting his lawyer tomorrow morning 10 am. Those were the only two people he called." Chin explained to Steve and Danny.

"Alright but we have an exact location on Nahoa?"

"Yes, I've got the coordinates and I cross referenced it one of the maps we found in Nahoa's place. The same spot."

"Wait a minute, if the three of them grew up together and used that cabin then why would they need a map?" Danny asked.

"I think, that these maps were tools for Zack and Nahoa. It makes sense 'cause Zack hasn't been here in over ten years and neither has Nahoa. And since it isn't exactly near a know trail, they might've need a little help to get there." Kono explained her theory.

"Sounds good, but what about those other maps. Any idea why Nahoa would need them?" Steve asked the cousins.

"No, we haven't been able to figure that one out yet. I did talk to Duke and SWAT. It's a thirty minute drive to the trail and another twenty on foot. We can't use a chopper 'cause of the thick vegetation and the trees make a nice green canopy." Chin told Steve.

"Have SWAT meet us the trail 9 am. What about possible escape routes? Make sure that those are covered as good as we can. Also tell SWAT to keep a bird in the air." Chin nodded and walked to his office to call captain Reilly.

"Danny and I are heading to the hospital to get an update on Joey. He woke up for a few minutes and fell asleep shortly after waking up."

"Really? That's good news, right?" Kono asked Steve.

Chin walked out of his office. "Reilly says that he'll keep a bird in the air but he says that 'cause the thick foliage it might be difficult to keep an eye on everyone. But he's willing to give a try with the infrared camera."

"Alright, that's settled. Danny and I are heading to the hospital to check on Joey. We'll meet here 8.30."

"I'm coming with you to the hospital." Kono said.

"Me too," said Chin. The four of them drove to the hospital, each using their own vehicle. Chin parked his bike near the entrance. He waited for the rest of his team and the four them went to the ICU.

**Like I said not a lot happening this chapter but the next chapter we are going hunting ;) **


	7. Chapter 6

They were sitting in Joey's room. They had been sitting there for the past hour. At first they just wanted to know how he was doing and now they were waiting for him to wake up. According to the doctor his system had absorbed a large portion of the dose and he kind of expected Joey to sleep it off. But again Joey proved him wrong when he started to stir as the doctor left. That was fifteen minutes ago and he still hadn't fully woken.

Joey could feel the presence of people in the room. His head still felt heavy and that headache was still there but he needed to wake up and get out of the hospital. He wasn't safe here. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room and frowned at the sight of the quartet sitting next to his bed. Danny was the first to notice he was awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Joey looked at Danny and couldn't remember him. He looked at the remaining three but the only one he could remember was Kono.

"Joey, do you remember who we are?" Steve asked Joey. Joey looked at Steve and thought long and hard. He closed his eyes trying to remember who they were. Everything was fuzzy and hazy. He had to dig deep but slowly it clicked and he remembered.

"Kono, Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly, right?" Kono actually smiled when he said her name.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked again.

"Hungover and tired but ready to get out of here." Joey said honestly.  
"The doctor will come by soon." Steve said.

"Where's Zack? Did you catch him?"

"No, but we have one guy in custody and a lead on the other guy that tried to abduct you."

"Really? So who is he?" Joey asked.

"His name is Nahoa Naniwa and he grew up with Yosuke and Zack, we have reason to believe he's staying in a cabin in Palolo Valley." Steve explained

"Why aren't you guys out there arresting him?" Joey demanded.

"Because we can't reach that cabin at night. Tomorrow morning were moving in." Joey swung his legs over the railing and stood up. He removed the nasal cannula and removed the pulse ox meter.

"Whoa, Joey you're not going anywhere until the doc clears you." Steve said as he laid a hand on Joey's shoulder. He could feel the detective trembling.

Joey looked at Steve. "I am not sitting this one out and I ain't staying here."

The doctor came walking in. "Ah, detective still trying to make me look bad. Please have a seat before you keel over." Joey was still standing wanting nothing than the break out of this room. "I went over your blood work and there's still a large amount of GHB present. However your respiratory system is clearly well again. I'd like to keep you here for another day just to monitor you, but judging by that look I'd say you are well enough to be on your way. But if you get nauseous, dizzy or have difficulty breathing please come back so we can deal with it."

"Is that all doc?" Steve asked.

"Yes, do you have a place to stay because it wouldn't be wise to be alone right now."

Joey shook his head. "No, I am staying at the Hilton. I am sure they have a doctor among their staff." The doctor eyed him suspiciously.

"He can stay with me." Steve opted. He knew that Joey would not inform the Hilton of his current situation and Steve could keep an eye on him.

"No way, Steve. You don't know me and I don't know you."

"This way I can keep an eye on you and I figured you'd want to be there tomorrow."

Joey didn't know what to say. Steve's idea made sense but the idea that he had to stay with someone he didn't know kinda freaked him out. But at the same time he didn't have a choice. "Fine."

He sat back down on the bed. He had to admit that he was still extremely tired but he wasn't going to stay here.

"Where are my clothes?" Joey asked.

"In the closet." Danny walked to the closet and took out Joey's clothes. He handed them to him.

"I'm going to make sure your discharge papers are ready and waiting for you while you get dressed. Commander if you could follow me, I'd like to go over a few details." They all left the room leaving Joey alone to get dressed. Although bending over to put on his pants and shoes had him panting while the headache spiked another notch. He sat back down on the bed. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths and slowly opened his eyes. He slowly got up and walked out to the nurses station where Five-0 was waiting. A nurse handed him his discharge papers. He signed them and the five of them walked to the elevators. They said there goodbye's in front of the hospital. Danny pulled Joey's duffel bag out of his car. "I figured you'd want this?"

"Thanks."

"See you guys tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Steve showed Joey the guest room. Joey said he wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch. Steve looked at Joey and laughed. Joey was at least 6ft4". Steve told him to just take the guest bedroom so he'd be a more comfortable. Joey put his bag on the ground. Steve handed him a towel and Joey went to shower. He decided to take a quick shower not sure if he could stand on his legs much longer. He got dressed and put on his t-shirt and sweatpants. He went downstairs. He was feeling a bit shaky but it felt good to be out of the hospital.

Steve was sitting on the couch when Joey came downstairs. He looked at Joey and thought he looked kind of pale. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You wouldn't happen to have any Tylenol, would you?"

"Doc said no Tylenol for you but suggested you'd sleep it off. He said that the headache would wear off after a good night's rest." Joey sighed. He looked around and he could hear the ocean. He walked to the window and stared at the ocean.

"You want to sit outside?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Nah, I sit there almost every night." Steve opened the door. They sat down. "You want something to drink?"

"Just water, please." Steve got up and walked to the kitchen. He took two bottles of water and walked back to the lanai. Joey was slumped on the chair. He was listening to sound of the ocean. It sounded like home. He thought about the boys. He was gonna call them tomorrow. Steve came back and handed him the bottle.

"Thanks. So what's going to happen tomorrow?" Joey asked.

"Nahoa is somewhere in Palolo Valley. We have the GPS coordinates. We found Kuroda's private number and we decided to listen in on his phone calls. After Danny and I paid him a visit he called Nahoa."

"You went to Kuroda? Did he give you anything?" Steve shook his head.

"No, he was evasive and then told us to contact his lawyer after Danny asked him about the cabin."

"So, what's the deal with Danny? I got the feeling he doesn't like that much."

"No, it's not that. Danny is divorced and has daughter. He came to Hawaii to be here for her. He knows that you have twins and he's wondering why you.." Steve didn't know how to say it.

"Why they're not living with me?" Joey finished. Steve blew out his breath. "I have a reason for that and no offense but that isn't any of your business." Joey was offended. He shook his head.

"You know my dad did the same." Joey was confused. "When I was sixteen he send me and my sister away to the mainland after my mom supposedly died in a car accident. Which turned out the be a car bomb. He thought someone was after him because he was investigating the Yakuza and that they made a mistake." Steve paused and looked at Joey. "I hadn't heard from my dad in years until the day he died. I don't know what I would do if I was in your shoes but I can only tell you that my dad missed a lot of me and my sister growing up."

"I'm exhausted. I'll see you in the morning." Joey stood up and winced as it spiked his headache. He slightly swayed and Steve stood up to help steady him. He looked at Joey saw how pale he'd gotten. "Joey sit down"

"No, I'm fine. I just need a second." Joey said hoping that the headache would subside but it only seemed to intensify. He was getting nauseous and eventually sat back down. Steve helped him and saw the convulsive swallowing. "Are you nauseous?" Joey couldn't answer out of fear of vomiting. He took a deep breath. He could feel Steve leaning over him. "I'm calling the hospital." Steve took out his cell phone but was stopped by Joey. "No, not necessary. I'm fine. It was the sudden change that got to me." Truth was he was feeling rather crappy but he didn't want to go back to the hospital. Steve looked at Joey, who was looking at him intensely, he put his phone back in his pocket. "Fine, listen I'm going to take a shower if you're still feeling nauseous after my shower I am calling the hospital." Steve said in his no nonsense voice.

"Fine." Joey closed his eyes again. He felt himself drifting off. Steve went to shower and when he came back Joey was asleep. He wasn't sure if he should wake him or not. He decided to let him sleep on the lanai. He took a blanket and covered Joey with it. He decided to call it a night and headed to bed.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

_**Palolo Valley**_

They arrived at the valley a little before nine. SWAT was already there and they were already in full gear. Steve, Danny, Kono, Chin and Joey got out of their vehicles. "Koa, do you have an extra vest for detective Ryan over here? Steve asked the swat captain. Koa nodded and took out an extra bulletproof vest for Joey.

"Alright listen up it's another twenty minutes to the cabin. We split up and keep all sides covered. There's only one trail leading out of the valley. SWAT keeps an eye on the main trail. Chin, you Kono and Koa approach from the east." Chin nodded, while Koa Reilly prepped his men.

Three SWAT officers and captain Reilly went with Chin and Kono. Apparently there were two trails leading to the cabin. One was pretty straightforward only to disappear in the heavy foliage of the jungle and the other one was following the creek, accompanied by a steep hill filled with loose rocks and boulders. Steve, Danny and Joey took the first trail. The second trail would take a little bit longer so Steve decided that they would be the back up. And it effectively blocked Nahoa's chance of escaping. They were a good ten minutes on their way when Joey fell behind. Hiking was never his thing. He lacked the patience. But now it was the headache bothering him again. When he woke up this morning it was still lingering in the back of his head. Like the onset of a migraine but as Steve told him no Tylenol while the GHB was still in his system. He took a sip of water. It wasn't long before he was the last to close rank.

Steve was leading them to the cabin, Danny was walking next to him. He glanced behind him and couldn't see Joey anywhere. "Danny, where's Joey?"

Danny followed Steve's gaze and saw Joey a good 15 feet behind them. "I see him. He's lagging behind. I'll wait for him."

"He asked me if he did something to offend you I said that you couldn't understand why his kids weren't living with him."

"Was he angry?" Danny asked his partner.

"Just offended I think."

"Yeah I'll just apologize to him."

Joey was still a bit behind. Danny made his way towards him.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked him

"Yeah, it's just hiking and me aren't exactly friends. And that headache is still bothering me."

"I want to apologize for my behavior. I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"Steve told me you have a daughter and you're divorced and I get that to you it looks like I don't want to take care of them but the truth is after my wife died I wasn't capable of taking care of them. I tried but I couldn't sleep, eat and eventually I got sick. My mother and brother jumped in and took care of them. I was on mandatory leave, mandatory shrink sessions. All this time they stayed with my brother and after six months when I was finally cleared for duty I figured that they were better off with my brother. But trust me when I tell you that I miss them. Before I left we had a talk and the boys let me know that they wanted to live with me again. And I have to say that is where I want them too." Danny was surprised to hear Joey talk so openly with him.

"I shouldn't have judged you it's just that..." Danny didn't finish his sentence afraid he would reveal something he shouldn't.

"Steve went through the same." Joey finished the sentence. Danny nodded. "He didn't tell me everything just the things he thought I needed to hear." Danny actually smiled at that, it was clear that Joey Ryan was a bright detective.

"We're almost at the cabin." Danny said as he looked towards Steve.

"I'm good." Joey picked up the pace until he and Danny were with the team again. The could see the cabin and Steve stopped. "Alright listen up, make sure the cabin is surrounded. We don't know if he's armed but he's not afraid to use violence so cover each other and we want him alive." Steve spoke in a soft but serious tone.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Nahoa heard something. He glanced out the window but didn't see anything. He had this feeling and decided to act on it. He opened the closet door and took out the rifle and handgun. He took a few extra bullets and left through the backdoor. He had just enough time to slip into the bushes before he saw the cops. He cursed under his breath. How the fuck did they found the cabin. The only other way was through the jagged pass. A steep hill full of loose rocks and large boulders. But that was the only option he had right now. He was about to move away when he spotted Joey Ryan. He saw them getting into position and figured he might have some fun with the detective and his friends. He loaded the rifle and looked through the scope. The thick bushes and trees gave him the perfect cover. Undetectable, so he waited patiently for them to enter the cabin. Joey Ryan was standing with the short guy from Five-0. They were talking and looking his direction. He aimed at the blonde guy. He gently squeezed the trigger. But something had alerted Joey Ryan. He tackled Danny as a bullet whizzed past them and hit one of the SWAT officers square in the vest. He was knocked backwards and slit to the ground. Nahoa didn't waste time. He slung the rifle over his shoulder and ran.

Steve heard the shot and immediately ran to the back. Jonesy, the officer that got shot was unconscious on the ground. A couple of officers were already attending to the fallen officer. He looked for Danny and Joey. Joey was slow to get up. That tackle hurt his head. He was nauseous again.

"Danny, are you okay?" Steve asked as his partner was still on the ground.

"I just got tackled by a giant, no Steven I am not okay." Danny ranted. He had the wind knocked out of him when Joey tackled him. Joey, where was he? A minute ago he was standing here. Steve helped him up. He actually had to smile at Danny´s mini rant. True, Joey was 6ft4 compared to Danny´s 5ft5 he did seem like a giant. "Where did Joey go?" Danny looked around and saw Joey coming out from behind a tree. He was sweating and looked pale. Steve followed Danny's gaze.

"Joey, are you okay?" Steve asked the young detective.

"Yeah I'm good. Danny are you okay?" They both knew what he did behind that tree but neither said anything.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Danny asked. He had looked in the same direction as Joey but he didn't see anything.

"I saw the bushes move and then the muzzle. How's the other officer?"

"He took one to the vest." They looked over to the Jonesy and saw he awake and talking. "Listen, we've got move. Nahoa's moving in Chin's direction. Joey, why don't you stay here?"

"Not gonna happen, let's go we're wasting time." Joey ran in the direction where Nahoa was last seen. Danny followed him and Steve turned to the remaining SWAT officers.

"Alright, listen up our suspect is on the move. I want three staying here. Jonesy is also staying here. He is armed and dangerous. If he comes back disarm him. We need him alive." Steve said, the remaining SWAT officers went with Steve.

Joey and Danny were still running. When Danny spotted movement from his peripheral vision. "Down." Danny yelled. Joey let himself fall to the ground just as the bullet hit the tree. He fired two shots in the direction of Nahoa. Joey and Danny sought cover behind a big tree. Another round hit the tree. Steve stopped in his tracks when he saw Joey and Danny behind the tree. He looked for Nahoa but couldn't see him. "Chin, Nahoa is coming your way. He's armed. Watch your six." Steve said into his com set.

"_Roger that." Chin said. _

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin and Kono were walking the long route. They were approximately ten minutes out when Steve's voice reached him.

"_Chin, Nahoa is coming your way. He's armed. Watch your six."_

"Roger." Chin replied his boss. He looked at his cousin and just like him she was readying her gun. Chin cocked his shotgun. "Listen, he's armed and coming this way. Be ready." Chin said. They finally reached solid ground but were immediately surprised by a gunshot. Chin took a hit in the vest and was slammed backwards. He toppled of the side and rolled down the steep hill.

"CHIN!" Kono yelled as she saw her cousin get hit and fall. Another gunshot followed and Kono had no choice but to dive out of the way. Koa did the same but one of his men wasn't so lucky and the man took one in the thigh. He went down and like Chin he rolled down the hill. They opened fire but couldn't see Nahoa. "Boss, Chin's down. I can't reach him. We don't have eyes on Nahoa."

"_Hang on, Kono. We're almost there." Steve said._

Kono tried to look but was met by a bullet missing her by a hair. Koa fired two shots. But they were shooting blind. Kono tried to look again and saw movement. She fired a shot but it missed him. He disappeared in the bushes. "Koa, cover me." Kono yelled to the SWAT captain. He fired a few shots and Kono took cover behind another tree.

Nahoa cursed himself for being such a poor shot. He had always been a poor shot but just like Zack he was better with knives. Yosuke was the gun specialist. He'd seen that Five-0 officer going down but wasn't sure if he hit the guy in the vest or in the shoulder. He shot the other officer in the thigh. Both rolled down the hill. He almost hit that cute officer but she was lucky. He knew he was trapped. Maybe he could go back to the cabin. But before he could make a decision he felt a searing hot pain in his shoulder. He bit back a curse and started to move again. His shoulder was hurting and he could feel the bleed running down his arm.

Steve, Danny and Joey could hear the gunshots. They knew Chin was shot, but didn't know how bad it was. They came to a halt. They could see Kono behind a tree. Koa was four feet to her right. The other two SWAT officers were positioned so that they could provide cover fire. But it didn't look like they knew where to fire to. Steve spotted movement. He aimed his gun and fired. He knew he hit his target when he saw Nahoa run. They also knew there was no way Nahoa could get away. They slowly moved forward. Danny made his way over to Kono. Everyone was on edge. There was only one way to go for Nahoa. Joey and Steve went in opposite direction. Joey saw Nahoa with his back to him. He readied himself and charged. The tackle was so unexpected that Nahoa fell forward. He dropped the rifle. Joey threw a few punches to his head and then to the man's injured shoulder. Nahoa whipped his head back and collided with Joey's forehead. Joey fell backwards. Nahoa pullet out the handgun and pointed it at Joey. Nahoa didn't know what to do. Zack needed the detective alive but he couldn't risk himself being caught. He cocked the gun but before he could fire Steve fired two shots reaching center mass. Nahoa fell to the ground.

Joey's vision was swimming. He shook his head. Slowly his vision steadied again. Steve checked for a pulse but he knew that Nahoa Naniwa was dead. "Is he dead?" Joey asked while getting up. "Yeah, you okay?"

"Yeah, just one helluva headache and slightly nauseous." Joey figured he may as well be honest. After all Steve just saved his life.

"Come on, let's go back. We'll get you checked out." Joey wanted to say something but realized that it wouldn't do him any good. Remembering how he threw up not so long ago. Both Steve and Danny knew it too. They made their way over to the rest. Kono, Danny, Koa and the remaining SWAT officers were already making their way down. They quickly followed minding the loose rocks. "Chin. Come on buddy answer me." Danny tried to rouse him.

"Chin, come one cuz." Kono tried. She thought she heard him groan. "Chin, are you okay?" Kono tried again.

Chin could hear Kono talk to him. But the pain in his shoulder was overwhelming. He groaned and tried to open his eyes. A hand was pressed to his neck. "Come on buddy no sleeping on the job." Chin slowly opened his eyes.

"Can you tell me where your hurt, Chin?" Danny asked. Chin tried to get up but was hit by this paralyzing pain in his shoulder. "Aah." And just like that Chin was unconscious again.

"Chin, dammit." Danny removed Chin's vest. He checked the shoulder and saw a bulge. "Kono, I think he broke his collarbone. We can't move him like this." Kono looked at her friend. They were soon joined by Joey and Steve. "How's he doing?" Steve asked.

"I think he broke his collarbone. He passed out when he tried to sit up."

"Alright, I'll radio for help. Make sure he doesn't move. Kale lost a lot of blood. We don't know if he's gonna make it." Kono glanced at Kale. She prayed that he would make it. Joey sat down next to Chin. He still felt nauseous and he hoped that whatever drug would soon leave his body.

Steve radioed for help and walked back to Kale. He glanced at Koa and knew that Kale's condition was serious. "They'll be here any minute." Because of the dense foliage they had to move to a spot where the helicopter could send the basket down. This proved to be pure agony for Chin and he nearly passed out more than once. Kale and Chin were on their way to the hospital. The rest walked back to the beginning of the trail. Nahoa's body was also flown out of there. An ambulance was already waiting for Jonesy. Joey drove to the hospital with Kono.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

**So what do you guys think of this chapter. I couldn't resist a little Chin whump. I don't know why but it kinda popped up in my head. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter will be about Zack and his evil plot to abduct Joey.**

**Read and Review! **


	8. Chapter 7

**First of all sorry for the late update. RL got in the way. Second you guys rock. Thanks for the kind reviews. To the guest who reviewed thanks. One huge thanks to Rainey for always taking the time to review. So on with the next chapter ;)**

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Zack was sitting in the car outside the hospital. He had been sitting there for the past 2 hours. Junior was sitting next to him. They hadn't said a word in almost just as long. Junior was getting restless. He wanted to do something. Ever since Zack found out that Joey was guarded his mood changed. He was whiny and annoying. Like a spoiled little brat. Never mind the fact that Zack was in his mid forties. The only reason Junior was doing this was because he owed Yosuke. This was his way to pay of his debt but sometimes he wanted to strangle Zack and be done with it.

Zack looked at Junior. He was a good help but a tad whiny. But like Nahoa, they were loyal to him. He had Junior call his cousin. But Joey was still sleeping. Thinking back Zack should've realized that but he was hopeful that they hadn't given him the full dose. Of course he should've known better. But there was some good news. Joey woke up after two hours or so and now Zack was hoping that the detective would wake up again. It did mean that Joey was a stubborn ass. So he may have to adjust the dosage. He received a phone call from Nahoa. They knew about cabin. Yosuke wanted him to abandon his plans for the time being. But Zack couldn't do that. He wanted Joey to suffer. So far Junior and Nahoa did a perfect job in helping him. He hoped that Nahoa would be smart enough to move.

"Zack, are we going to sit here all day?" Junior asked Zack.

"No." Was Zack's short reply. Junior shook his head.

"Maybe Yosuke is right and we should just wait this out. They know you're after Ryan." Zack was about to say something but Junior was right. His plan was ruined. So he had to rely on plan B.

"Alright let's go. Let's go back to the bunker. We'll start with the preparations."

They drove back to the bunker. Junior parked the car and they walked the last fifteen minutes. The bunker was easy to reach and you could drive up to the compound but Junior would always park the car near one of the trails. To throw off anyone who might be following them. The trail was also closed for public. Yosuke owned it. Kids have tried to trespass but the trails were also dangerous. Poor maintenance and a mud slide last year had changed it into a hiker's nightmare. So the kids would never get past the first 5 yards without one twisting an ankle or getting stuck in the mud. They reached the bunker. As soon as Zack was spotted Sammy and Willy joined their boss. Junior was still amazed by Zack´s ways. He had insisted on needing bodyguards. Gus, Kane and Abe wanted to become part of The Order of the Rising Son. They had been nagging Junior for a chance and he had to run it past Yosuke and he agreed. They were young, Abe was only 19 but it was their own choice. Nobody forced them and besides they get paid for all their troubles. So Zack had them patrolling the compound. The place was big. The bunker wasn't an underground bunker. It was called the bunker because of it´s appearance and age. There was also a little shed on the compound. Yosuke had placed fences to keep trespassers out. That´s why Zack needed men to patrol the compound. To keep an eye on trespassers. So far he had Sammy, Willy, Gus, Kane, Abe, Pepe, Darryl, Leo and Jon. Junior and Nahoa had arranged all these people to help around the compound. Kaleo had only been here once. Kaleo was a weird kid. Not only was his whole family under the scrutiny of about everyone. He didn't care. He wanted to be a bad-ass like his cousins. One is dead and the other in prison. But he was easy to impress so Nahoa sweet talked him into this. The only thing Kaleo had to do was call if Joey Ryan arrived at the hotel. The bunker was big enough to house everyone but Gus, Kane and Abe went home every day and Pepe, Darryl and Jon stayed in the shed. Sammy and Willy stayed with Zack and Junior went home every night.

"Alright, listen up. We have to postpone the hunt. They know about the cabin and we weren't able to capture Ryan the first time. That means we have to wait. And if I'm right, he'll be guarded 24/7." Junior said.

"Junior is right. But there are still a few things we need. So this is what we are going to do. Kane, we need a van. Preferably blue or black. Ask Yosuke if he can help us. Furthermore, we need supplies. We've already put up the chains. But we also need chains in the cell. I don't want to give Joey an opportunity to escape. Make sure you anchor them in the floor. Marginal moving space. I want him to suffer. Also we need duct tape. Gus and Abe, we need more firepower. And I want you guys to practice."

"But Zack if you going to kill the pig why we need guns?" Abe asked.

"Because we shouldn't underestimate him. He's very resourceful. I've read his files. Hard to kill and a very stubborn man. But I want what is mine." Zack said.

"What's that?"

"I want him to suffer. He ruined everything. My life was going just fine in LA. Enough people to kill. All like her. And now I am here and I haven't found my new victims yet. Because of him I am currently unable to do what I should be doing. I should be out there finding potential victims. So I can kill them." Abe stared at Zack. He looked away and stared at his friends.

"Alright Zack, Abe me and Gus are going to get what you need. What if Yosuke isn't willing to help us? I mean the cops paid him a visit. Maybe he told the cops where to find you." Kane said. Zack's eyes were spouting fire at Kane.

"Yosuke will help me. We are brothers. If you ever say something like that again I will kill you slowly, understood?" Zack was practically yelling. Kane swallowed and just nodded, afraid to say the wrong thing. He quickly walked away. Gus and Abe followed him.

"Worthless. Maybe we should kill them right now." Willy opted.

"No, we need them. I don't have time to find others. They are already trained." Zack said. "Let's go to work. We'll use the weekend to prepare everything. And after the weekend Joey Ryan is mine."

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

**Present time**

They were waiting for an update on Chin's condition. Joey was sitting next to Kono and he cursed his headache. The lights were adding insult to his headache and he was nauseous again. He had closed his eyes as soon as they sat down. So far neither Danny nor Steve had said anything about paying a visit to Dr. Jones. They were sitting there for a good ten minutes and in those ten minutes Joey had closed his eyes and had yet to open them. Danny was still complaining about being tackled.

"He could've broken my bones. I mean he's a giant and made of stone." Steve laughed at that but he was right. Joey was tall and through his clothes he didn't look like much but Joey was all muscle.

"He doesn't look so good." Danny said.

"I know I'm going to get the doc." Steve said. Danny stood up and winced when his knee protested. Thanks a lot Joey he thought to himself. He sat down next to Kono. She was worried about her cousin. He remembered the panic in her voice when she said Chin was shot. A broken collar bone was bad as it was so Danny hoped that his friend wouldn't suffer from any complications. He looked at Joey and for a moment he thought that he was asleep until he saw that wince and convulsive swallowing. "How's he doing?" Danny asked while pointing at Joey. "He's got a headache and he's nauseous."

"He is sitting right here Danny." Joey said.

"I didn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep." Danny said with a smile. "I mean you haven't opened your eyes since you sat down."

"For you information even if I wanted to open my eyes I'm pretty sure my brains would melt from the intensity of the lights here."

"No offense but don't you think that a trip to the doc would do you good in this case. I mean your in the hospital already."

"I appreciate your concern but I am fine and the headache will go away once I had a good night sleep."

"You'd rather suffer then visit me detective? I am hurt." Another voice interjected.

Joey opened one eye and saw doctor Jones standing next to Steve.

"Hey doc, whats up?"

"Can you walk or do you need a wheelchair?"

"I can walk." Joey tried to stand but had to sit back down when his head hurt too much. He paled and hung his head low.

"Come on." Both Steve and Danny helped him into the wheelchair.

"I'll let you know what we found."

Joey was lying in a hospital bed again and his headache was starting to feel better. The doc had given him a saline drip. He was slightly dehydrated and they finally found out what the other substance was. According to the doctor it was a herb. Wolfsbane. He never heard of it before and according to the doctor it was a small dose but enough to keep that headache and nausea. He was fortunate enough to only encounter these side effects. Thankfully to the GHB he was spared other side effects. The doctor was still debating whether that was intentional or not.

Joey was tired and he yawned loudly. He took out his cell phone. He dialed Luke's number and waited for the line to ring.

_"Do you have any idea how worried the boys are? You said that you would call when you arrived instead you don't call at all."_

"Will you stop yelling. As much as I wanted to call I couldn't."

_"What do you mean you couldn't? You have a cell phone, right?"_

"I was attacked. They shot me up with GHB, benzodiazepam and wolfsbane. I was out for a few hours." He could hear his brother gasp.

_"Are you okay?"_

"I will be. There's still a small amount in my system so I have a headache and have been experiencing bouts of nausea." He figured he might as we'll be straight with Luke. As a doctor his brother knew the effects of GHB and benzodiazepam.

_"Are you still in the hospital?"_

"I was released yesterday but two colleagues were injured in a raid."

_"I'm not stupid, Joe. This is your way of telling me that you are in the hospital. Am I right?"_

"The doctor wants to make sure that the drugs are leaving my body. He said I was a little dehydrated so they've put me on a saline drip." Joey yawned again. He would like nothing more than to close his eyes and take a nap but he also wanted to know how Chin was doing.

"How are the boys doing?"

_"Angry and scared. They knew something happened. I couldn't get them to bed because they kept insisting that something had happened when you didn't call." Luke sighed. "They are with me in the hospital. They had the they off. If you want I can get them for you?"_

"I'd like that, Luke." He heard Luke walk to the doctor's lounge.

_"Dad, are you okay? We were worried when you didn't call. Did something happen to you?"_

"Jared, slow down. I am okay. A friend of mine got hurt and he's not doing so good. I lost track of time and that why I couldn't call you. It was way past you bed time when I left the hospital." Joey lied to his son. He couldn't tell them the truth. "How are you doing? Did you do something fun today?

_"Yeah uncle Jesse showed us how to do CPR and uncle Mark taught us a few magic tricks." _Joey smiled. Jesse Marquez was a good friend of Luke. They became friends when they were both attending Johns Hopkins. And Mark Reynolds was an old family friend. Steve is his younger brother. "Put Jamie on the phone. I love you and I will try to call you tomorrow."

_"Bye dad. Love you."_

_"Hi dad."_

"Hey Jamie, how are you?"

_"I'm fine."_ Unlike Jared, Jamie wasn't much of a talker.

"Are you going to grandma tonight?"

_"Yeah, tomorrow were going to visit uncle Gabe. He's on leave and Sunday we are going to an amusement park but grandma won't tell which one."_ His brother Gabe is a naval aviator.

"Sounds like fun. Like I said to Jared I'll try to call tomorrow. No promises okay."

_"Yes dad. I love you."_

"I love you too kiddo, tell uncle Jesse and uncle Mark I said hi. Put your uncle back on."

_"Yes?"_

"Thanks, I know it hasn't been easy. I do appreciate everything you've done for us."

_"Don't sweat it. We're family. We may not always be on the same page but we do want the same. Just make sure you come back in one piece."_ Luke sounded a little worried.

"I know, just don't tell mom okay? I don't want her to worry."

_"Sure, catch that psycho Joe so you can come back home. Bye."_

"Bye Luke." Joey hung up and yawned. This time he decided to close his eyes just to rest them. He quickly dozed off.

Steve, Kono and Danny were still waiting for an update on Chin. An hour later Chin walked to the trio. His arm in a sling. "Chin, are you okay?"

"Broken collar bone, not much they can do about it. It should heal on its own."

"So what's the verdict?" Danny asked.

"Two to six weeks minimum. But I can do light duties." Chin added.

"No, you are going home and rest. Kono's going to drive you home." Steve said. Chin said nothing but was definitely not happy. He looked around. "Still no word on officer Kale?"

Steve shook his head.

"And where's Joey?"

"With the doctor. But that was an hour ago." Mentally berating himself for not checking up on the young detective Steve walked to the nurses station. "Can you page doctor Jones?" The nurse nodded. A few minutes later the doctor appeared. "How's Joey doing?"

"He was a little dehydrated so I gave him fluids. He was also exhausted and when I checked on him he was asleep. That was forty five minutes ago. Follow me." They walked to a cubicle with the curtains closed. A young officer was standing guard in front of it. The doctor pulled the curtains and revealed a sleeping Joey Ryan. They had removed the IV a while ago. It didn't look like Joey was having a peaceful sleep. He must've sensed something cause he opened his eyes and sat upright. "Easy Mr. Ryan." Joey eyed everyone and rested his eyes on Chin.

"Are you okay?" He asked Chin.

"Just a broken collar bone."

"How long have I been out?"

"Less than an hour. We've checked on you a couple of times. We removed the IV."

"Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"My orders. You were exhausted. Traipsing through the jungle is not exactly what I recommended. You need to rest. GHB is dangerous and must not be underestimated." Joey got up and was pleasantly surprised to find the headache just a dull throb. He was still tired.

"What are the results?" Joey asked the doctor.

"Still a little GHB in your system. The benzodiazepam is completely gone and so is the wolfsbane. But like I said before you should rest. So no traipsing through the jungle or getting shot at." Doctor Jones said.

"Yes doc. Trust me I won't be traipsing through the jungle anytime soon again. Listen, can I pay a quick visit to Logan. I want to see how he's doing."

"Mr. Kimball had emergency surgery yesterday." Doctor Jones said.

"What? When? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Joey quickly walked to the elevator. Steve looked at Kono. "Take Chin home. Don't forget to pick up his prescription. Sunday my place."

"Sure thing boss." Kono and Chin walked the other way while Joey was still waiting for the elevator with Danny. Just as Steve reached his partner the elevator opened. Joey pressed the button. And when the doors didn't close immediately he pushed it another five times.

"You know getting frustrated at the elevator isn't going to help." Danny said.

"I forgot Logan. I...I should've checked on him." Joey felt awful for not checking on Logan sooner.

"When?" Danny asked. "When you were unconscious in bed or when you walked out of the hospital still doped up?" Joey looked at Danny. He was right but Joey was mentally kicking himself. What if something had happened?

"Don't beat yourself up, Joey. If something happened they would've called you, right?" Steve offered.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Doctor Connor promised he would call if something happened. It's just that I don't want him to wake up feeling all alone. I know I can't stay with him all day but still...you know." The elevator stopped and they walked to Logan's room. There aw still a uniformed officer in front of Logan Kimball's room. They showed their badges and Joey went inside while Steve and Danny stayed outside, talking to the officer. Joey walked straight to Logan's bed. He still looked awful but Joey noticed that at least two IV bags were gone and that dreaded ventilator as well. He pushed the call button.

"Detective, I was expecting you." Doctor Connor said as he walked into Logan's room.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You were brought here on a respirator. My colleague told me you had been injected with GHB and benzodiazepam. Listen, the surgery went well and as you can see he's doing a bit better. His BP is up and so is his heart rate. His blood count is up. He's on the mend but he still got a long way the go."

"But when will be wake up?"

"He's still sedated. If he continues to thrive this well, we'll lessen the sedation. But we'll review his condition after the weekend." The doctor smiled at Joey's face. A wide smile plastered on his face.

"Mahalo doctor." He shook hands with the doctor. The doctor nodded and walked away. Joey decided to sit down next Logan. He grabbed his hand, mindful of the IV. "You are going to be fine. I knew you could do it. I'm going to catch that psycho. He's going to pay for what he's done. I'll be back." He kissed Logan on the forehead and walked back to Steve and Danny.

"How's he doing?" Steve asked.

"A lot better. Everything is looking better. They'll wane him of the sedatives after the weekend." Joey smiled.

"Let's go. I am hungry." Danny said.

"Are you serious?" Steve asked. "It's barely lunch time." Steve checked his watch and was surprised to see that it was almost 1 o'clock.

"No Steven, it's almost 1. That means it's almost past lunch time. And I have to pick up Grace so I'd like to eat something now." Danny said.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Zack heard about the raid. He also heard that Nahoa was dead. This fueled his rage against Joey even more. He was going to pay for that too. Yosuke was angry at Zack. Angry that Nahoa got killed. When the boys went to get the supplies he told them that Zack better came up with bulletproof plan. Zack made up his mind and he needed these last days to finalize his plans. Monday was D-day. That is if nothing interfered with his plans. The boys were doing target practice led by Junior. The chains were anchored but it still needed to dry. Very soon Joey Ryan would be his and he will have no problem killing the detective. Damn Nahoa. Why did he have to die? This ruined some of his plans. He had to change his tactic. Junior would have to substitute for Nahoa. Zack was sure that Junior could do everything that Nahoa could but Nahoa was his brother. They've been through a lot. Nahoa always had his back. Just like Yosuke. This was all Joey Ryan's fault. Damn detective. Yosuke had warned him about the cops. Why did he stay there? Zack knew the answer was simple. Because he couldn't remember the trail. It was hard to make out when there was daylight, and at night it was impossible to follow.

He took out his knives and cleaned them. Then he sharpened them. He stared at his knives. He already knew which one he was going to use to kill Joey Ryan. He smiled. He pictured Joey Ryan blowing out his last breath. The look on his face when he did. Maybe he should have a go at his kids after Joey died. Or the his twin brother. Maybe he should kill the whole Ryan clan. Of course that would be difficult. His brothers were all working for uncle Sam. One's a Navy Seal, one's an Army Ranger and the other one is a Naval Aviator. It'll be one hell of an accomplishment if he succeeded. He stood up and walked around the compound. He made sure to check the cell and gave it a thorough inspection. Soon. Very soon you'll be here. All mine. Time's running out Joey Ryan.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

**Like I said this chapter was more Zack centered. Please leave a review. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I hope to update before Sunday but no promises. Mahalo!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update. I've been having little, to no time write due to my new job. So I hope you guys stick with me. Not much happening this chapter. I figured the team needed some time off **

**;)**

Joey woke up Saturday morning at eleven. It was the first time he slept this late. He couldn't believe he slept that long. Of course it was probably because of the GHB. He felt good, no headache or nausea. The doctor was right. He needed it. He was still staying at Steve's.

Yesterday went fairly quick. After they'd left the hospital they went to eat something. Danny then left to pick up his daughter. Joey wanted to see the evidence they'd found at Nahoa's place. But after two hours he had that annoying headache again. At first he was able to work through it but after thirty minutes Steve had ordered him to stop and asked him what was wrong. Of course he said he was fine but that didn't sail with the commander.

"Is that why you're squinting? And what about that permanent frown on you're face." Steve had said to him. He reluctantly admitted that he had a headache. When they arrived at Steve's place he could barely walk. His headache had turned into a full blown migraine. Steve had helped him upstairs and asked him if he wanted water but he couldn't even answer him. He had closed his eyes and laid there. Assaulted by flashes of lights even with his eyes closed. He eventually fell asleep and hadn't woken up until now. He got up and went straight to the bathroom. Ten minutes later he stepped out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back to his room. He put on his boxers and shorts and he grabbed a t-shirt. He spend the next fifteen minutes getting his hair done. But that was the problem with curly hair. They lead a life of their own. He thought about Danny, the man probably uses more products than the average woman. Maybe a haircut would be better. He took one last look in the mirror, shook his head and walked downstairs.

Steve was sitting out on the lanai. He took the maps, they found at Nahoa's, home with him. Something was bothering him about the maps. Joey had also been staring at the maps when that migraine hit him. The answer to where Zack was staying was in here somewhere. The key was to eliminate the ones that where residential or close to civilization. All the maps had scribbling on them. Some legible others not so. Maybe Fong could analyze it. He heard footsteps behind him and looked around.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." Steve said to Joey.

"Thanks."

"Do you want coffee? I can make you some."

"Nah, you got some juice and maybe something to eat cause man I'm starving."

"No surprise there, that was a bad headache yesterday. You slept through dinner, even when the doctor dropped by you hardly stirred."

"You had the doctor come by? I was fine." Joey said.

"You weren't fine. You nearly passed out in my car. You could hardly say your own name. So yeah the doctor came by for a visit. He said you were over exerting yourself. And that it was a combination of exhaustion, GHB and lack of fluids. You really should drink more." Joey just looked at Steve. The man had a point.

"So why didn't you told me you had a headache?" Steve finally asked.

"It wasn't that bad at first. And then it got worse and worse."

"And then you went all crossed eye." Joey smiled.

"Okay, so maybe I don't like to admit when I'm hurt but I thought I could handle it." Steve just shook his head. They went to the kitchen and Joey poured himself a glass of pineapple juice. "So you're a Navy SEAL?"

"Yeah but I transferred to the reserves when I was offered this job."

"I wanted to be a Navy SEAL but couldn't get passed the medical."

"Why not?"

"Asthma. I had severe asthma when I was a kid but when I hit puberty it got better. The attacks were less frequent and when I had the physical I had an attack. Just my luck. My brother's a Navy SEAL too and I always looked up to him and don't get me wrong I always wanted to be cop. But I wanted to do more, you know."

"Your brother's a SEAL?" Steve asked.

"Yes, he's still on active duty. Commander Nathaniel Ryan. My other brothers are enlisted too. Zack, yes I actually have a brother with the same name as that psycho, is an Army Ranger. Sergeant Major Zachary Ryan and Lieutenant Commander Gabriel Ryan, a naval aviator."

"Must be interesting when the Navy plays the Army." Steve said.

"You have no idea. Gabe is usually the referee because man things get heated. Luke and I just laugh, it's hysterical to see them go at it as if they're actually playing. My father called them Tom and Jerry. I mean these guy were constantly at each other. They are like me and Luke only the other way around. Luke and I only resemble each other on the outside but different characters, Nate and Zack same character different looks. And they totally clash with one another. Competitive, stubborn." Just thinking about his brothers made him smile. "Growing up in the Ryan household was interesting to say the least."

"Yeah, I can imagine." Steve thought back to his childhood and it certainly was different from his childhood. "Listen Steve, I'd like to have look at Kuroda's property list and cross-reference the maps we found with the properties he has. I know it's probably a long shot."

"Actually, Nahoa needed a map just to get to the cabin. Maybe he also needed a map to meet up with Zack somewhere. Chin and Kono were already working that angle but then we got a lead on Nahoa and the cabin."

"Listen I get it if you have other things to do right now. After all it is weekend. If you have a laptop I could work from the hotel." Joey said to Steve.

"No problem. HQ has everything you need and I need to catch up on my paperwork too. So don't worry about that."

"What happened to the other officer that got shot?" Joey suddenly remembered officer Jonesy and Kale.

"Officer Kale is going to be alright. For a minute they didn't think he would make it but he pulled through. But the bullet did some damage to the thigh muscle and nerves. He's going to need a lot of PT to strengthen his leg. And Jonesy is going to be fine as well. Just bruised the ribs."

"I'm just glad everyone got out alive. Too bad Nahoa is death though. But I know Zack and he's already planning his next move."

"If that's true then we better find out what his plans are. How come Kealani is targeting you?" Steve asked Joey.

"I was working a lead. Met Zack and it just felt off. I had a description from a witness. He fit the description perfect but had an alibi. I told my partner that I suspected him and that his alibi was probably fake. So Steve and I went through the video footage of the building and guess who showed in one of the tapes. But we didn't have enough to go on. It was just a glimpse. But I was certain that it was him. A week before the second murder, I found a note on my desk. It had the description of the next victims but we had nothing to go on. It said "one is blond the other brunette both will end up death" it was looking for a needle in a haystack. Every day I would receive another note but nothing concrete. We didn't have the manpower to go after every blonde/brunette couple. After Sarah Nicholson and Brody Martin, I was convinced of Zack's guilt. But every evidence we found against Zack was circumstantial. He's very meticulous and did not leave a lot of evidence behind. I did found a partial print but it wasn't enough for a match. So I did a little digging and found out that there too much anomalies concerning the death of his mother. I made a few phone calls to Hawaii, spoke to the aunt and also to a school counselor. She told me that he hated his mother and that he blames her for his father's death. After I spoke to the aunt it kinda escalated. He started popping up wherever I was, even talked to my kids. I nearly lost it there and then but my partner calmed me down. I was nearly kicked off the case but Steve convinced the captain to let me stay on the case. I was served with a restraining order. He told the judge that I was harassing him and that I was obsessed. The judge agreed, and I was ordered to stay at least a 100 yards from Zack. . Not soon after that incident I discovered another inconsistency in the case file, concerning his mother's murder. Steve was also following lead which eventually led us back to Zack. Apparently one of Sarah's colleagues said that she saw someone following Sarah. Also Brody had complained to the landlord about an unknown man loitering in the building. We both showed them pictures of Zack and they both id-ed him. But we couldn't get the warrant in time and the rest you know." Joey said to Steve. He knew it didn't really explain why Zack was targeting him but it might give him some insight.

"What happened to your partner?"

"We decided to become Zack's shadow and followed him around. I still had that restraining order so I wasn't allowed within 100 yards. But Steve was and we used that until he got hit by a severe case of appendicitis. He had to have an emergency appendectomy and was still in the hospital when we got the warrant. He was released from the hospital last week." Joey followed Steve to the car.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve and Joey were at HQ looking through all the evidence they found at Nahoa's place. The cabin was empty, at least nothing useful was found in the cabin. Joey was working on the maps and Steve was sitting in his office filling out the paperwork.

Joey's computer skills certainly came in handy working the maps. He was able to cross a few properties of the list. He had made a grid for each property and whether or not it was rural, inhabited or other way used. He finally narrowed it down to ten possible spaces. He checked the time and was surprised to see that it was close to 7 pm. Steve came walking out of his office, holding the autopsy report for Jenny Stevens. "Do you have any idea what kind of knives Zack uses?" Steve asked Joey. Max had given a detailed description of the knife that Zack had probably used to kill Jenny but a few things didn't add up.

"Yeah, he has several knives. A 7 inch SOG FX01 fixation bowie knife, a 7,5 inch super SOG SB1T straight edge fixed bowie and an 11 ¾ inch Cold Steel Natchez Bowie." Joey had memorized them from the moment he found them in Zack's place. "He prefers the SB1T but killed Brody Martin with the Natchez. We found an order for the Natchez. It had been delivered three days before he killed Sarah and Brody." Steve was surprised that the detective had memorized all the knives and details. "Why do you ask?"

"Jenny Stevens was stabbed with different knives. One has serrations on the blade."

"Yeah, the FX01 is serrated near the handle. But the fatal wounds were made with the SB1T, right?"

"Yes." It became clear to Steve that Zack Kealani was a creature of habit.

"We found two sets of knives in LA. Apparently he has a thing for bowie knives. He killed his mom with a KABAR bowie, owned by the mother's boyfriend. He was ex military." Steve looked at Joey surprised by the statement.

"Ex military, how was Zack able to kill an ex military with his own knife?"

"The guy was severely intoxicated. His blood alcohol was .2. According to he ME he was most likely unconscious. It explains the lack of defensive wounds. And why a fifteen year old boy was able to kill a 200 pound man. I mean, Zack was an average teenager. 5 foot 6 and 120 pounds. Bert Sacks was 6foot and 200 pounds. They found Zack's prints on the knife but he told the officer that he picked up the knife when he found them like that. For whatever reason the officer on the scene let it go. They arrested a homeless guy. He was wearing a bloody coat and he had their wallets. Couldn't explain how he got them. It was an open and shut case for everyone." Joey thought about Lenny Dawson. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time and he paid the price. He died in prison ten years ago.

"Want to get something to eat?" Steve asked Joey.

"Yeah sure." Joey turned off the computers, after he saved his work.

After they had something to eat Joey thought it was time to leave for the hotel. At first Steve was reluctant to let him leave. The fact that Zack Kealani was still out there had him worried. But Joey was adamant about leaving. "As much as I like it here, I just can't stay here. Thanks for helping me. I really appreciate it but I am certain you have better things to than babysit a police officer. Besides I am armed and ready for Zack." Joey said with determination.

"Alright, listen tomorrow my place. The team is coming over for a little BBQ."

"I can't man, this is your team. I am just here to catch that psycho. In a few months you guys won't even remember who I am."

"The team likes to have you here. You saved Danny's life. It's the least we can do."

"He saved my life too. But sure I'll drop by." Steve had eventually dropped him off at the hotel. And as much as Joey was thankful he sure was glad to be on his own again. Even if it was in a hotel. He checked in and wasn't surprised to find out that the room they had reserved for him had already been given away.

"Don't worry just give me a suite, preferably one with an ocean view." He pulled out his credit card. He was brought to his room and he tipped the bellboy. He closed the door and looked at the time. It was too late to call the boys. He took out his tablet and opened the cloud. He took another look at all the evidence he had uploaded. He went through the pictures of Logan's place. The place was a mess. Of all the crime scenes Joey had seen, this was by far the worst. They sure put up one hell of a fight. The blood spatters gave them that much. Unfortunately Jenny Stevens still died and Logan was in the hospital. Unaware of what happened. Joey did not look forward to telling Logan about Jenny. The kid would be wrecked. He read all the details and was surprised that Zack was spotted at the scene. His curiosity got the best of him, that much was clear.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050 **

Kaleo was on the beach. For the first time in two weeks he had the weekend off. Working for Zack was very demanding. He was hired to keep an eye on detective Ryan but ever since detective Ryan arrived in Hawaii. He had been staying either in the hospital or under the protection of Five-0. After Nahoa got killed Zack wanted a little more time to prepare for Joey's abduction. But the problem was that he didn't know when Joey Ryan was going to be at the hotel, or ever. What if Five-0 was going to keep him under protective custody forever? Maybe he should tell Zack that he doesn't want to be part of it anymore. No, that would be stupid Zack is a serial killer. That guy is bat shit crazy. So he would do what Zack asked him to do, get the money and leave Hawaii. But weekend was weekend and he would enjoy it to the fullest. Booze and ladies.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

**Sunday **

Joey woke up the next morning at 6. He opened the balcony doors and enjoyed the view. This truly was paradise. He would be going for a swim today. He'd missed the water and of course today was the BBQ at Steve's. He was also going to visit Logan. See if his condition had improved even more. He glanced at his watch and wondered if his kids would be up by now. He pulled out his cell and dialed Luke's number. "Hey Luke, how are you?"

"Morning Joe, I'm good. How are you doing?"

"I am good. No more headaches or nausea. How are the twins doing?"

"They're at Gabe's remember? Mom picked them up and they were going to spend the weekend at Gabe's."

"Oh man, I forgot. I'll just call mom then."

"Okay, later Joe." Joey hung up the phone and dialed his mum's number. The phone rang at least four times before she answered.

"Hello?

"Hi mom, it's Joey."

"Joey, are you okay?"

"Yes mom, I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"Don't lie to me, Joseph. Luke told me about the attack. I mean seriously you thought I wouldn't find out.

Mom, I can't believe Luke told you.

"Of course he told me Joey. Did you think he would keep it a secret from me?"

Mom, I'm fine. The drugs are out of my system. Nothing serious happened."

"Fine Joseph? How can you called being drugged with GHB fine? You could've died!" Cassie was practically yelling.

"Mom, this is exactly the reason why I told Luke not to tell you. You're making a big deal of it. So yeah I got drugged and was in the hospital but all it did was giving me a headache and nausea. I'm telling you the truth mom I am fine. Okay so stop fretting. I don't want the boys to find out. The last thing they need is to know I was hurt."

"Okay but can you at least be honest to me?"

"Sure mom, what do you want to know?"

"Was it just GHB?"

"No, it was mixed with benzodiazepam and wolfsbane."

"Wolfsbane? Do you have any idea how lethal that is?" Joey rolled his eyes and immediately regretted telling her.

"Yes, the doctor told me but he also told me that the amount of wolfsbane was so menial that the effect lacked strength. So it only kept the headache and nausea high."

Are you sure you're okay, Joey?"

"Yes mom, I am fine and besides five-0 are looking after as if I'm on of their own."

"Just make sure you catch that freak and come home in one piece."

Joey smiled. "Yes mom. I'll do that."

"Oh and how's Logan doing?"

"Getting there. According to the doctor he has been doing a lot better. They may even take him off the ventilator tomorrow or so. They'll also lessen the sedation and see how he'll wake up."

"Good to hear."

"Can I talk to the boys or are they still asleep?"

"No, they're downstairs watching tv, I think." Cassie walked downstairs and handed the phone to Jamie. "Hi dad."

"Hi Jamie, how are you?"

"I'm good. We're with uncle Gabe. It's really nice here."

"Good to hear you're having fun with uncle Gabe. Where's Jared?"

"He's sitting next to me." Jamie gave Jared the phone. "Dad, this so cool. Do you know that uncle Gabe's neighbors have snakes and a monkey. The snakes are so cool and the monkey has his own room. Can I have a monkey too, dad?" Joey laughed. "No prince Jared, you may not have a monkey. Where are we going to put a monkey? In your room."

"Can we have a pet when you get home?" Jared asked Joey.

"We'll talk about it when I get home. I love you boys and I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes dad, we love you too."

Joey hung up the phone and changed into his swimming shorts. He headed to the beach and dove right in. This felt like heaven. He had missed it. The ocean was healing him. He swam and swam until he was so far out that he couldn't even see the beach anymore. He slowly swam back to shore. About halfway he decided to just float on his back. So many thoughts ran through his mind. He thought about his wife. Alyssa was his friend. They had known each other since kindergarten. She'd always tell Joey that they would marry and have kids together. Joey would always laugh at her. After the shooting he met Logan but Alyssa was always there and when Logan moved their relationship changed. They shared their first kiss on the pier. It was perfect. Sunset and fireworks. It was perfect. After that they were officially together. Joey went to college and after that police academy. He and Luke skipped a few grades so he finished college before he started police academy. Alyssa finished college and after that they got married. She knew he was going to be a police officer. Their marriage worked because she never tried to change him or have him change profession. She knew he had a dangerous job but not once did she asked him to quit. Not even after the twins were born. She enriched his life in every way. When she died he was a wreck. Now he was a widower with two kids who don't even live with him. He decided to swim back to shore. He got out of the water and sat down on his towel. Enough with the sulking Ryan. Pull yourself together and focus on Zack Kealani. His phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway.

"Ryan."

"_Aloha brah, want to catch some waves with me?"_

"Kono? Yeah, I'd love to but I don't have a board."

"_No problem I've got one. I'll see you in ten."_

Joey ecstatic. Finally he was going to catch some waves. The idea of being on a surfboard made him happy. It was quite stupid but surfing always made him happy. It made him think of the happier days in his life. Surfing was one of those things that never changed, no matter how old he was.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

**Again I want to apologize for the lack of updating but I just started a new job. It's only temporarily but I do have to work everyday and work irregular shifts. So I am sorry and I'll try to update as soon as I can and I hope you liked this chapter. We're getting closer to Zack getting what he wants. Read and review. Mahalo**


	10. Chapter 9

**We're slowly progressing to the whumping ;). **

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Kono picked him up in front of the hotel. "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem, I figured you'd want to catch a wave or two. Or don't you surf anymore?"

Joey laughed. "I tried to give it up but I'm an addict. Usually, I surf before I go to work." Joey told Kono.

"Me too."

"So where are we going?" Joey asked Kono?

"My favorite spot. If we're lucky it's not really crowded because pipeline has the biggest waves right now."

They drove for fifteen minutes. "This truly is paradise." Joey said when he looked at the beach and waves.

"I thought you'd like it." She looked at Joey and just loved that smile on his face. It was like a kid in a candy store who was told he could have anything he wants.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Joey got out of the car. He grabbed the board and ran to the water. He paddled and got on the board and relished into that feeling. He felt free and safe. The feeling he always got when he was standing on a surfboard. Kono appeared next to him.

"I see you haven't lost it yet." Kono yelled to him.

They surfed for a few hours before paddling back to the beach, ate lunch together before catching some more waves. They eventually left around three because of the BBQ at Steve's. Joey invited Kono up to his room.

"Brah, this isn't a room. This is a small apartment. How did you get this? I mean, these suites cost more than my rent."

"I can afford it. And they didn't have any other rooms available. So I took this one. Let me grab a quick shower." Kono walked to the balcony and say down. The view was magnificent. The ocean, the mountains and a beautiful bright rainbow. It truly was paradise. Five minutes later Joey emerged dressed in jeans and a green polo. His hair was a bit messy and yet stylish. He looked like a member of a pop band.

"Brah, maybe you should get a haircut." Kono opted. Joey rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I will tomorrow. Let's go."

Danny and Grace arrived at Steve's before the others. "Hi uncle Steve." Grace gave Steve a hug.

"Hi Grace, did you and Danno have fun this weekend?"

"Uhuh, Danno took me surfing and we visited the Big Island." Danny sat down on the lanai with a longboard. Grace was telling Steve about their weekend while Steve was preparing the grill. "What time do Chin and Kono come? I'm starving." Danny asked Steve

"You're always hungry Danno." Grace said to her father.

"That's not true monkey."

"Actually, Grace is right Danno." Steve teased his partner.

"Shut up, okay." Danny rolled his eyes at his partner. For some reason Grace and Steve were always teaming up on him.

The doorbell rang and Danny opened the door. Kono, Chin and Joey came in and they walked to the lanai. Grace was still standing next to her uncle Steve. Chatting about her day on the Big Island.

"Monkey, I want you to meet someone." Joey was looking at Grace Williams. She walked to Danny and stood next to him.

"Hi I'm Joey, I've heard a lot about you."

"Hi, I'm Grace. Do you work with Danno?"

"Yes but only temporarily. I live in LA." Joey explained.

Grace looked at Chin. "What happened, uncle Chin?" Chin looked at Danny. Not sure if he should mention getting shot and rolling down a hill.

"Uncle Chin got hurt on a case. He fell and broke his collar bone." Danny decided not to share everything with his daughter. Especially not since she saw Danny get shot in front of her.

"Does it hurt?" Grace asked Chin. Those brown eyes full of worry.

"Not if I don't move too much." Chin said as he tried to get comfortable.

The evening went by quick and they had a good time. Joey felt privileged to be part of it. Five-0 wasn't just some group of people working together, they were family. They trust each other blindly. Danny left around 8 and the others followed soon after. Danny would pick up Joey in the morning and they would go to see Max and get Nahoa's autopsy results.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Zack was content. They had a new van. A dark blue one. They had their weapons, a few machine guns and handguns. Soon Joey Ryan would be his guest. Just thinking about it made him happy.

He was happy that Yosuke got everything for him. They hadn't spoken to each other in at least four days. Yosuke was angry at Zack. Angry that Nahoa got killed and that Zack refused to abandon his plans but he provided him with everything he needed. Family was family.

Now it was just a matter of waiting. Joey would eventually go to the hotel. The man hated being taken care of. With a bit of luck, and he really needed that after Nahoa's fiasco, Joey would finally be alone. Kaleo should return to work today. But Zack figured that it would be better if they would scope the hotel first. Checking out all the entrances. Basically there were two. The main entrance and the back entrance. The back entrance was mostly used by people with a car. Kaleo was starting work at noon. The man could check the list and see if Joey had already been checked in or not. He hoped that he was. Zack was getting anxious. In his mind Joey was already dead. Grabbed on the first day and long dead by now. He barked out a few orders and Junior quickly followed him.

Junior got in the van. Zack next to him and in the back were Kane and Willy. He had decided to bring one of the younger guards with him so that Sammy could keep an eye on the others. Kane had a big mouth and a big attitude to go with it but he was an excellent shot. They drove to Ala Moana. He drove to the Hilton and was surprised to see you Joey. But before they could so anything the silver Camaro pulled up and Joey got in. He ordered Junior to stay put. "He'll have to come back and when he does, he's mine."

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Joey and Danny drove to Max. Steve was already there. Max Bergman tuning the piano. "Max, what do you have for us?" Steve asked then ME. Max looked up from his ministrations.

"Ah, Commander it's a pleasure to see you. Detective Williams and a visitor."

"Joey, Dr. Max Bergman. Max, detective Joey Ryan." They shook hands.

"Cause of death is two gunshots to the chest. I did collect a few samples from his clothes and shoes. I've sent them over to Charlie."

"That's it." Joey asked. He already knew Nahoa died from the gunshots.

"Yes, detective. Unfortunately there wasn't anything else for me to discover."

"I'm sorry doctor. I didn't mean it like that. I just hoped for something more than this." Steve's phone rang.

"McGarrett." Steve's facial expression changed. If Danny didn't know better he would've called aneurism face.

"Yes governor. We'll be on our way."

The governor wants to see us." He told Joey and Danny.

"Me too?" Joey asked. Steve nodded. "Now?"

"Yes, I'll have Kono swing by Fong. I'll leave my truck here."

"Of course you'll leave the truck here. Why don't you buy a Camaro yourself Steven? It would save me a whole lot of trouble."

"Just give me the keys, Danno."

"You're an animal. I mean it. What kind of person won't let his partner drive his own car? I'll tell you an animal, that's who."

"Are you done Danny because the governor is waiting." Joey just stood there smiling. These guys were hilarious. Danny handed the keys over to Steve and they were on their way.

Sam Denning was waiting for Steve and Joey. He was a little bit annoyed with the head of his task force. Detective Ryan was attacked on the first day, three injured and one suspect was dead. The fact that Steve McGarrett had not informed him of the progress they made annoyed him. The trio walked into the office. He had seen pictures of Joey Ryan but seeing the young officer in person was different. Joey Ryan was tall and with 6 foot 4 taller than Sam. That shoulder long curly hair gave him more of a surfer look.

"Detective, how are you feeling?" Sam asked Joey.

"I'm good, governor, is there a particular reason why I'm called here? I mean Zack Kealani is still on the loose and we don't have a clue to where he is. One of his associates was killed and he's planning something. So I'd rather be out there looking for Zack Kealani." Joey didn't care that he was border lining insubordination but he felt like he needed to be out there instead of conversing with the governor.

"Tread lightly detective." Sam was surprised at the fiery tone of Joey Ryan.

"Governor, you want that psycho of the streets, right? Then I'm sure commander McGarrett is capable of giving you a sit rep on his own."

Danny and Steve looked at each other. Both had the same expression and it would be funny had it not been for the angry look on the governor's face. "You are right detective. I want that psycho of my islands but I want to know how far you are in accomplishing that."

"We were on our way to talk to someone who might be able to tell us more about the traces found on Nahoa."

"Detective if I were you I would drop that attitude. Or do you want commander McGarrett to escort you to the airport?"

Joey glared at the governor. He had overstepped the boundaries. He clenched his jaw. The fire shooting from his eyes would faze everyone but not Sam Denning. "I was out of line. I apologize but I do believe that I can do more out there than standing here."

"I understand that detective but because of that psycho, I've got three injured police men, one death suspect and a death young lady, one young men severely injured and if I'm correct you were one of those injured people as well." Governor Denning looked at Joey. A stubborn man but driven.

"What do you want to know, governor?" Steve finally intervened before this whole meeting would go south.

"Do you know where to look?" Governor Denning asked.

"No, not yet but as detective Ryan mentioned we were on our way to forensics." Steve hoped that this meeting would be over 'cause just like Joey, Steve was anxious to know what Charlie found.

Governor Denning looked at Steve and Danny. "Anything else you'd like to add, detective Williams?"

"No, sir we've told you everything we know. Lieutenant Kelly is doing fine and so are the two from SWAT. Logan Kimball seems to be on the mend too."

"Alright gentlemen that would be all. Find that psycho and get him off the streets. Oh and detective if I were you I would watch my attitude." Joey nodded and walked out of the office. When they were outside Danny started.

"What's the matter with you. He isn't some pencil pusher. He's the governor, you don't just butt heads with him and live. Were you dropped as a baby because my friend that was a stupid thing to do. The governor for crying out loud." Joey looked at Steve for some support but the look in Steve's face told him he was on his own.

Joey tried to speak. "I didn't..." But was cut off before he could say anything else.

"Is there something wrong with you? No one in their right mind would pull a stunt like that. Not even Super-seal here. So again I ask you. What the hell is the matter with you?" Danny had raised his voice in that typical Danny rant matter. He looked at Joey.

"He was wasting our time."

"Wasting our time? He's the governor. When the governor asks you for an update, you give it to him. You don't second guess him. Unless you're Steve McGarrett, which would end with the governor being killed by your arch enemy." Danny's hands were all over the place and his voice slightly raised. It reminded Steve of the rant he had received when Danny got shot, their first case together.

"Danny, enough. Get in the car both of you. Let's see what Fong found." The drive to the lab was quiet. Danny's rant had Joey thinking. First he did not want to be on the receiving end of another rant. Second how could Steve work with this guy? And third he had a point. They got out of the car. Kono's red Cruze was also parked outside. Kono was standing next to Charlie when she spotted the guys.

"Hey Charlie found traces of soil." Kono said as the guys walked to them.

"Soil?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, it was found under his shoes. The soil identified isn't from Palolo Valley." Charlie said.

"What else did you find Charlie?" Steve asked.

"Except for the clay in the soil, not much. I've sent a sample to a friend of mine. He's a pedologist."  
"A what?" Danny asked.

"A pedologist. He's specialized in soils in their natural environment. He can tell where our friend picked up the soil. Every soil has his own unique composition. So he can identify where Nahoa might've come in contact with it." Charlie explained to the four of them, all looking equally confused.

"Okay, thanks Charlie." The four of them walked out of the lab.

"Alright Joey, you and Kono work on that property list. Danny and I will pay Yosuke another visit."

Kono and Joey returned to HQ only to find Chin standing at the SMART table. "Cuz, what are you doing here? Boss told you to rest." Kono scolded her cousin.

"I can work. I still got another arm to work with. I was going through the list of properties and we can cross two of the list."

Joey walked to the table and entered a few commands. The list with properties popped up and automatically crossed off the two properties that Chin had found. The screen was divided in two.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Kono asked Joey.

"I just entered a view simple commands. I thought it might be easier to work like that."

"I like it." Kono said. Chin was still looking at Joey, eyebrows raised in question. Joey just smiled.

"Misspent youth." Joey said.

"Hacker? You? I don't believe you." Kono said. "I thought you were a goody two-shoes." Kono couldn't stop laughing.

"Not nice, officer Kalakaua." Joey laughed as well. Chin was still amazed by the enigma that was Joey Ryan. Everytime they would discover something new about him. He would love to meet his twin and see if he was anything like his brother.

"Misspent youth, huh. So did you ever hack into a government site?" Chin finally asked.

"Don't tell anyone but yes. I hacked the FBI, CIA and NSA. I may have looked at some classified files but only to know what they were doing and to let them know that their firewalls and encryptions weren't safe enough." Joey left out the part where the NSA had threatened to lock him up and throw away the key.

"Ever get caught?"

"Once. After that no more hacking into government sites." He laughed. His mother still has no idea about the NSA showing up at their home. Only Luke knows.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

So Joey was lucky but Zack now had his confirmation that he was staying at the hotel. They were parked on the parking lot of the hotel. They had been parked there since Joey left. Every once in a while they would go outside to smoke, get something to eat and drink or just to enjoy the weather. It was a sunny day with a soft breeze. Everyone had worked the whole weekend to finish Zack's remodeling plans.

There were cameras overlooking the parking lot but there was one blind spot. Kaleo told them to park there. Kane went across the street to talk to some ladies. Willy was sleeping and Junior was reloading his weapons. He already did that about a dozen times but Zack wasn't complaining. He felt happy.

Junior finished reloading his weapon for the umpteenth time. Zack seemed overly happy. It was kinda unnatural. Zack was even whistling. I mean Joey Ryan wasn't even here but Zack was already celebrating it. Zack really was a psycho but he gave good money. So who was he to complain. And besides after this he and Yosuke were even and he could finally do something more productive. His friends had been complaining that he wasn't around much and he and his girlfriend had their biggest argument yet. He was doing it for her and his unborn child. He wanted to give his baby a home. Of course leaving the brotherhood would be much harder. Yosuke had warned him about leaving the brotherhood. But Junior was adamant. He no longer cared for making people's life miserable. He wanted to give his baby the life he never had. And he couldn't do that if he was part of a criminal organization. He glanced at Zack, who was tapping his fingers on the dashboard and mumbling a song. He knew Joey Ryan wouldn't be back before the sunset, so why wait here. The chances of getting caught were high. They tried to act inconspicuously but eventually someone would notice. He sighed and took out the magazine and unloaded his weapon again.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve and Danny arrived at the Kuroda estate. The gate was open so Steve drove to the front door. Yosuke was standing outside, talking to someone. The minute he saw Danny and Steve his body language changed. He marched up to them. "I thought I told you to stay away and contact my lawyer for any questions you may have. This is harassment." Yosuke was fuming by now. How dare they show up here. He took out his cellphone and called his lawyer.

Steve and Danny were still sitting inside the Camaro when Yosuke Kuroda started yelling. They slowly got out and walked over to Kuroda, who was on the phone with his lawyer. Kuroda hung up the phone. "My lawyer is on his way and I want you off my property." Steve just smirked.

"We are only here to offer our condolences. We know that Nahoa was like a brother." This earned Steve a foul glare.

"You killed him and now you come here to offer your condolences? I want you off my property now before I call the police." And at that time his daughter came outside.

"Daddy, will uncle Zack come by today? He said he would visit next week and it's Monday so that is the beginning of next week, right daddy?" Little Ren had no idea the pickle she just put her father in. Yosuke could only give her an angry look. Danny walked to the young girl and kneeled in front of her. "Hi my name is Danny, what's your name?"

"My name is Ren. Are you a police officer?"

"Yes, I am. Can I ask you a question, Ren?" The little girl nodded.

"When was your uncle Zack here?" Danny asked the little girl. If it was before they talked to Yosuke than they could arrest him for obstruction of justice.

"Thursday, mommy made chicken katsu for lunch. She always does that on Thursday and uncle Zack ate lunch with us. But he told mommy thanks for dinner. Uncle Zack is funny." Danny looked at Steve.

"Okay Ren, thank you for your answers. Why don't you go inside and get your mommy for us." Ren ran inside.

"You know what that means, don't you Yosuke? You lied to us. You are under arrest for obstruction of justice." Steve read him his Miranda rights and put him in the car.

Linda Kuroda came out when Steve slapped the cuffs on the guy. "What are you doing? Let my husband go."

"Your husband lied to us. He's being arrested for obstruction of justice."

"When did you talked to my husband?" Linda asked Steve.

"After you had lunch with Zack Kealani."

"What's Zack got to do with it?"

"Zack Kealani is wanted for the murder of Jenny Stevens."

"O my god. I didn't know that. Did you, Yosuke? Your cousin's a murderer? You let that monster in here with our kids." Zack was shoved into the back of the Camaro. And they drove off.

Steve called Kono. "We have Yosuke in custody."

_"How did that happen?"_

"Obstruction of justice. Zack Kealani was there the day Joey got attacked."

"_Nice. I'll let Joey know."_

"That was Steve. They arrested Yosuke for obstruction of justice."

"That's good news. Maybe we can get him to rat on Zack." Joey said.

"Don't get your hopes up. He rolled with the yakuza and now has his own criminal organization." Chin said. Both Kono and Joey knew he was right. They continued to work on the list. So far they could cross of four properties of the list. They still had six to go.

Joey was working on another list. Knowing Zack, he probably had a few people working for him. Nahoa was one and so was Yosuke. He was going through Nahoa's phone. He made a lot of calls to Junior Keahu. He pulled up Junior's jacket. Assault, assault with a deadly weapon. Member of The Order of the Rising Son.

"Kono, I may have found someone who's working for Zack. His name is Junior Keahu. Nahoa called him almost everyday. His last known address is in Waikiki."

"Want to check it out?"

"Yeah, why not. He's also a member of TORS."

"I'll call HPD for back-up." Chin said. Joey nodded. He looked at Chin and was amazed that the man came in with a broken collar bone. But he looked tired.

"Chin, why don't you take a break. You really need to rest that arm of yours."

"Yeah cuz, Joey's right. I'll call Duke myself." Kono said as she guided Chin to the nearest chair.

"We'll be right back. Don't overexert yourself, Chin." Kono told her cousin as she and Joey walked away.

Ten minutes later Kono and Joey pulled up the Junior Keahu's apartment. HPD was also on scene. Kono and Joey walked to the front door and rang the bell. A pregnant lady answered the door. "Yes?"

"I'm officer Kalakaua and this is detective Ryan, Five-0. We're looking for Junior Keahu." Kono said.

"Junior's not here. He hasn't been home for the weekend."

"What's your name?" Joey asked her.

"Asia Delgado. Junior is my boyfriend. Is this about the Rising Son? He's going to get out. He told me that he only needed to one thing. Is he in trouble?"

"Do you know if Junior knows Nahoa or Zack Kealani?"

"Yes both of them. He told me that Yosuke ordered him to work with both of them. Zack is the guy who killed that woman?" That last part was a question but Asia already knew that her boyfriend was in serious trouble.

"Yeah, Zack Kealani killed that woman here and he killed more people in LA." Joey said. "Do you have any idea where Junior is?"

Asia shook her head. "No, he told me that he would call me as soon as possible. I tried his cellphone but he must've turned it off."

"Thank you for your help Asia." Kono said. She looked at Asia and saw the tears in her eyes. She felt sorry for her. She and Joey rode back to HQ where Chin was still sitting in the same chair on the same spot where she left him.

"Chin, are you okay?" Chin looked up when Kono called his name. He face was etched with pain.

"Yeah, I accidentally leaned on it when I tried to get up." Chin said.

"Ai, you sure you're okay?" Joey asked once again. Chin chose to ignore the question.

"Let me guess, Junior wasn't home." Chin changed topics, tired of the questions and worried glances.

"His very pregnant girlfriend said he wants to get out of TORS, Yosuke told him he just had to do this and then he was free of TORS." Chin snorted. As if Yosuke would ever let anyone leave his gang.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. The minute he's done doing whatever they want from him, he's death." Joey said. "Are Danny and Steve interrogating Yosuke?"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Yosuke Kuroda was sitting on a chair in the interrogation room.. A smug smile on his face. Sure he had been angry when they arrested him. But these officers had no idea who they were messing with. He looked at the short blonde detective. The man was talking to him but Yosuke could only think about how he was going to hurt the officer. Annoying little shit. The man's hands were allover the place. The tall dark haired officer was leaning against the door post. Staring at him while the blonde spoke. "You have no idea who you're messing with." Yosuke spoke in a calm way, that smile still on his face. "And you can't protect him."

"Him? Who are you talking about?" Steve asked as he stepped closer to Yosuke.

"You know who. But you can't protect him. He'll never be safe." Yosuke smiled. An eerie feeling crept up on Steve and Danny. That was all they got out of Yosuke Kuroda. For the next thirty minutes, the only talking was done by Danny with a little bit of Steve.

They walked out of the interrogation room.

"Did he tell you anything?" Joey asked when Steve and Danny entered the office. Steve shook his head.

"He did say that you'll never be safe. Maybe we should place you in protective custody." Danny opted.

"Not going to happen. I will not let that psycho ruin my life." Joey was fuming. "Forget it." Joey walked away and was almost out of HQ when Steve grabbed him the arm. He turned around and took a swing at Steve. Steve should've seen that one coming and was smacking himself for it. Joey hit him in the jaw. Danny grabbed Joey's arm and Kono was standing between the two men. It was quite a standoff and no one wanted to move. Joey was glaring at the Five-0 leader. Chest heaving, jaw clenched. He swallowed a couple of times. He sighed. "I'm sorry, but I meant it. That psycho is not going to live my life. Danny, could you drive me back to my hotel?"

"Don't be stupid Joey. You are playing right into his hand." Steve said.

"Me or you? You actually believe what that maniac is telling you. He's just as delusional as Zack." Joey was practically yelling. Danny was still holding him by the arm. "Kono can you drop me off at the hotel?"

"I'll drive you." Danny said as he let go of Joey's arm. Steve was still looking at Joey. He shook his head and rubbed his jaw. Joey walked to the Camaro.

"What if Zack is messing with you? Zack hasn't been spotted since you arrived." Danny said when they were in the car.

"Maybe Zack isn't even on Hawaii anymore." Joey said. The truth is he had thought about that option a couple of times. Maybe this was all a trick to get Joey out of LA. He pulled out his phone. Danny drove to Joey's hotel. Joey was on the phone with his brother. Danny tried not to listen but he got the gist of the conversation. Joey was worried about his kids. He still couldn't believe that Joey had actually punched Steve. Joey hung up the phone and looked at Danny.

"Say it. I know you want to." Joey could see Danny's glancing at him every once in a while.

"Say what? That it's stupid to not go into protective custody? No, I'm not going to say any of it. You do pack a mean left hook, tho." Joey smiled.

"Not the best move I guess. But I am serious, protective custody is not gonna help."

"To tell you the truth I punched him too. He got me shot and I hit him." Danny said, changing the topic and smiled at that memory. Joey put the phone back in his pants, or so he thought. They pulled up to the Hilton, apparently something big was going on as a lot of limo's were in front of the entrance. Along with photographers and a film crew.

"What the hell?" Joey exclaimed.

"I'll take the back entrance." Danny said. It wasn't the first time that something like this happened. Usually it meant someone was getting married or they were filming a movie. "Promise me, you won't do anything stupid." Danny said as he stopped the car.

"Don't worry Danny, I just need to be alone. I promise you I won't leave the hotel." Joey got out and Danny drove away.

Something was wrong. The hairs on the back of his neck were tingling. He looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Still he had that feeling. He was just to reach for his gun when he was approached by an employee. "They're filming a movie." Kaleo said as he approached Joey.

Joey looked at the kid and nodded. He was almost at the door when he was attacked from behind. Someone clobbered him from behind and he fell to the floor. He drew his gun and wildly fired. He must've hit someone cause he heard something hit the ground. He quickly got up. Swaying and unsteady on his feet when two men attacked him. He was throwing punches and got some distance between them and then someone pistol whipped him. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Zack, Kaleo is down." But Zack could only look at Joey. His trophy. Willy was standing next to Zack.

"Boss, we have to go. People are already calling the police." Willy told Zack. Kane could only look at Kaleo. He was bleeding from a gun shot to the chest.

"Get the car, Junior." Zack ordered. And Junior walked to the van.

Joey was bleeding on the pavement. A nasty gash on the back of his head and a small cut on the forehead. A car pulled up to the parking lot.

**So I hope you guys like this chapter and did I say slowly :D. Thanks again for everyone who is reading and following this story. You guys rock!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Did I say slowly? *evil chuckle*. Again thanks for everyone still sticking with this story. Still no beta, all mistakes are mine. **

Danny was just around the corner when he heard a phone beep. He frowned and looked at the passenger seat. Joey's phone was lying there. That idiot hadn't put his phone in his pocket. He turned the car around and drove back to the Hilton. He drove onto the parking lot only to see a body on the floor and a blue van pulling up. He recognized Zack Kealani and saw Joey on the ground. He reached for the cell phone and dialled 911. "Dispatch this is detective Williams. I've got a 10-13, Hilton Hawaiian village. Send back up asap." He pulled out his gun and immediately opened fire on the van. Willy and Junior fired back at Danny.

He had to get out of the car. He fired a few rounds, walked to the back of the car and dove behind a dumpster. They had automatic weapons and Danny was outnumbered. He fired another shot.

Zack motioned Willy to go around. Junior lifted Joey in the van. He was bleeding from a head wound. Junior got hit in the shoulder and he dropped Joey in the van. Zack and Willy were trying to get rid of that detective. Zack circled around. The detective was so focused on Zack and Willy that he forgot all about Junior until it was too late. Junior approached the detective and hit him on the head with the gun. Danny went down but he wasn't unconscious. "Zack, I got him. What do you want me to do with him?"

"Throw him in the van. We have to get out if here." Junior put Danny in the van next to Joey. Junior grimaced at the burning sensation in his arm. The detective had shot him but the bullet just grazed him. It still hurt like a bitch. Danny wasn't unconscious just dazed. Willy got behind the wheel and drove off. Zack was happy. His patience was finally rewarded. He looked at the unconscious detective and at the still conscious detective. Danny tried to sit up but Zack looked him."You can't possibly know how happy I am to have you, detective. But unfortunately I can't have you awake." Zack pulled out a syringe. He injected Danny with it and Danny's eyes slipped close.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve and Kono were called to the Hilton by Duke. Both knew something had happened but neither knew what. Danny took Joey to the hotel. And now they were being called to the hotel. When they arrived the place was swarming with the press.

Duke Lukela saw Steve and Kono arrive and quickly made his way over. He called them the minute he spotted Danny's Camaro. "Steve, Danny's missing."

"What? What happened?"

"Danny called in a 10-13. When the officer's arrived they found an injured hotel employee and an empty Camaro. CSU is collecting everything. We also found blood and more shells. Looks like there was a shoot out. I've got people going through the camera footage." Duke explained as quick as he could.

"Kono, get the footage and we'll analyze it at HQ. What about Joey Ryan? And the injured employee?"

"No Joey Ryan was found. As for the employee, he lost a lot of blood. They took him to Queen's." Duke looked at Steve and saw the worried look on the man's face. "What do you want us to do, Steve?"

"Listen, this is the work of Zack Kealani. We need to find them quick." Steve walked to the Camaro. He saw Joey's phone on the passenger seat. He traced Danny's steps. Judging by the shells Danny took cover behind the dumpster. He walked to the entrance and eyed the pool of blood. Two feet of that pool there was more blood. He looked at the shells. Kono came back with the discs. CSU was already collecting everything.

"I've got the footage. According to one of the witnesses, that employee was working for Zack."

"Let's pay him a visit then." They drove to Queen's. Steve flashed his badge. A nurse told him that Mr. Kaleo was still in surgery but they would call as soon as he got out of surgery. The name never fully registered as Steve was so focused on getting information.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin was still going through all of Kuroda's properties. He still had to check 5. But his shoulder was hurting so he decided to take a break. Kono and Steve were called away and Danny should be back any minute. Imagine his surprise when Kono and Steve walked through the door.

"Danny and Joey disappeared. We think Zack is involved. I need you to go through the property list while Kono's looks through the footage of the hotel." Steve ordered. Kono went straight to her office to look at the footage.

"How?" Chin asked.

"We don't know yet. We're hoping that the footage can help with that. We found blood and we're hoping that Fong can identify who it belongs to." Steve explained.

"You're thinking it's Joey's or Danny's?" Chin asked. It was the way Steve said it that made him ask.

"I don't know. I need that list, Chin." Chin nodded and went back to that damned list. Only five more. How difficult can that be. He glanced at Kono, who was going through the footage from the hotel.

Steve was on the phone with the governor. The next call he made was to LA, to Joey's captain. And after that there was only one call to make. The one he had dreaded since he found out that Danny was missing. But he had to do it. He owed it to his partner. He didn't want Grace to see it on the news. So he called Rachel explained the situation and promised the call if they found something.

Kono was going through the footage and was amazed by Zack's ways. Joey was struck from behind and fell to the floor. Some how he managed to get out his gun and fire a few rounds. One of them hit the employee. When Joey got up again he was assaulted by two men and finally knocked unconscious, bleeding from a head wound. After that Danny drove onto the parking lot and they started shooting. Danny shot one in the arm. They could see Danny diving behind the dumpster and finally conked on the head. He wasn't unconscious but dazed enough for them to load him into the van without much trouble. Kono got the license plate and walked to her cousin. She searched the database for Jeremy Kaleo and wasn't disappointed. It was all petty things. Shoplifting, breaking and entering. But what caught her eye was a name on the file. Detective Kaleo, a corrupt policemen, who is in Halawa doing his time. "Chin, I've got a license plate."

"Nice, let's see who it belongs to." Chin typed in the license plate.

"The van was reported stolen on Sunday." Kono said. This was a death end and the cousins knew that. They both looked at their boss who was still on the phone. He looked at them and hung up the phone. He made his way over to the cousins.

"What did you find?" Steve asked Kono.

"You'll never believe it but that hotel employee is Kaleo's cousin and he was indeed working for Zack. He was shot by Joey when they attacked him. Zack must've been planning this for a while and Danny was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time." Kono said.

Of course that did nothing for Steve's mood. Zack was a dangerous psychopath. They needed to find Danny and Joey quickly. "How far are you with that list, Chin?"

"I'm still working on it. Five properties left." Steve shook his head.

"Not good enough. Work faster, you know what. Kono, you do the list. Chin, you're with me. We're going to the hospital to interrogate Kaleo." He walked away and Chin followed. Both Chin and Kono knew that this was hard on Steve. They weren't just partners but brothers. He pulled out his painkillers and dry swallowed two.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny woke to the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Joey was hanging from a beam and Danny was tied to a chair. His hands tied behind his back. Zack was in full psycho mode. He kept launching hit after hit. Joey focused on blocking out the pain and not making a sound. He didn't want to give Zack that satisfaction. It almost worked but he was getting tired. His arms were starting to burn. Joey took the beating almost stoic. Danny was surprised at the man's willpower. Danny had no idea long this was going on and how long he had been out. Zack launched another attack on Joey's torso and Danny could've sworn he heard something break. Joey gasped for air. This seemed to rouse some sort of reaction from Zack. "Come on Joey, I'll let you catch your breath if you give me what I want." Zack said, of course he was lying but who cares.

"Liar." Joey huffed out. His breathing was somewhat ragged and his voice cracked. He even gave Zack a condescending smile. This enraged Zack even more and he went full psycho again. Hit after hit landed on Joey's body. Joey was trying his best not to make a sound. The pain in his hand and ribs intensifying with every hit. Zack gave one viscious uppercut and Joey was out for the count. He hung limply from that beam. Blood dripping from his nose, mouth and eye. Danny couldn't stand it.

"Leave him alone, you sick sadistic psycho." Danny yelled at Zack. He tried to move but the rope was too tight. Zack flashed him that psycho smile.

"Ah detective, you do realize it's rude to interrupt my conversation. A very one sided conversation but a conversation nonetheless. He walked over to Danny and pulled him by the hairs. "Also it's not nice calling people names, Detective. So I would suggest you put a cork in it before I do it, understood?" Danny didn't see the first punch coming and his head rocked back and forth. He was seeing stars and didn't see the second punch coming. He tried to dodge the third but was unsuccessful. Zack let him go and Danny was seeing double and his ears were ringing. His vision swam in and out.

"Throw them in the cell." Zack ordered. Two heavily armed guys untied Danny and motioned him to walk, a third one untied Joey and Danny actually winced when Joey fell to the ground. A small groan escaped Joey but he remained unconscious. Danny kept tripping over his own feet. Dizzy from the punches. One of the guards, Leo, was sick of it and hit Danny in the head with his rifle. He was dragged to the cell and Joey thrown next to him. They chained Joey to the new anchor. Danny's arms were cuffed behind his back. Zack hadn't counted on another visitor.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

The cell was dark and cold. Joey opened his eyes. Everything was hurting. His head, his ribs, his arms. He wasn't sure if his eyes were open or not because he couldn't see a thing. He tried to get up but learned that he was chained to something. His ribs protested heavily at the abuse of trying to get up. Breathing hurt like a mother and he groaned. He could feel something dripping from his face. Probably blood he thought. His head was pounding in sync with his heartbeat. He tried to see but the room was simply too dark. He closed his eyes trying to remember where he was. But his mind was a blank. Where was he? The last thing he remembers was punching Steve. Something happened but he couldn't remember what? He shot someone. Right? Or maybe he was so concussed that he was imagining things. No, he refused to believe that. He went back to the hotel. Zack! That psycho was waiting outside the hotel. He was in serious trouble and hoped that someone would find him quick. He groaned again when he tried to sit on his knees.. A noise reached his ears.

"Hello, anyone there?" For a minute he thought his mind was playing tricks on him but then he heard it again. Someone was in the room with him. "If there's someone here, please answer me."

"Will ya stop yelling." A familiar voice said but Joey's concussed brain couldn't remember the name.

"Who are you?"

"Are you serious? So this is the thanks I get for saving your sorry ass. Great just great. Why do I always get involved in someone else's vendetta? You know I should be home with a cold beer and a decent pizza watching TV. Instead here I am chained to a wall with someone who doesn't even know who I am. I really hate this pineapple infested hole." Danny ranted. His head was hurting and his rant had only intensified the headache.

"Danny? What are you doing here? What happened?" Joey recognized the man just by the rant. Not so long ago he was on the receiving end of one his rants. Or was that today?

"You don't remember what happened?" Danny asked Joey, his tone filled with worry.

"No, everything's fuzzy. When did he grabbed me? At the hotel?" Joey was at a loss. Why couldn't he remember anything?

"They were waiting for you at the hotel. You forgot your phone in my car. I made a u-turn and saw you lying on the pavement. I exchanged fire and I was conked in the head. I wake up seeing Mr. psycho beating the crap out of you. I thought he was going to kill you for sure but instead he used my head as a punching bag.

Joey pulled on the chains again but the anchor wouldn't budge. Instead he added more discomfort on himself. He tried to bit back a groan but was unsuccessful.

"How badly are you injured, Joey?"

"Not that bad." Of course he was lying through his teeth but it was pure self preservation.

"Bullshit. You sound hurt when you talk even when you breath you sound hurt. So don't try to sugar coat it. I work with Super-Seal, remember?"

"I have a concussion, a few cracked ribs. None broken." Joey lied.

"Bullshit. At least one is broken. I was there when he broke it." Danny mentioned.

"It's okay, Danny. What about you? Are you hurt?"

"Just a killer headache. Don't think it's a concussion. We need to get out of here." Danny said. He was looking in Joey's direction, or so he thought. It was too dark to see anything. He was cuffed behind his back but he could move around. He got up and with help from the wall. His head was pounding so hard he thought it would explode.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Joey heard the shuffling.

"I have no idea. I figured if I get up I might be able to do something." It sounded stupid but Danny could feel the panic building. He took a deep breath.

"Are you okay Danny?" Joey heard something in Danny's voice, something he couldn't name.

"Yeah, I just need to get out of here. Or you know be able to see." Danny felt his way around the walls and was thankful that he found the light switch. Slowly the room was illuminated. He looked at Joey and actually winced when he saw his face. One eye was almost swollen shut. Dried blood all over. His face was a bit pale and his eyes were closed. Danny walked to Joey.

"Hey, you found a light switch." Joey said as he opened his eyes. Danny nodded. "What's the matter?" Joey asked Danny.

"You look like crap." Joey tried to laugh but the pain it send to his ribs was almost unbearable and he doubled over from the pain. He tried to breath through the pain but it was too much. He passed out again.

"Joey, Joey? Come on, buddy wake up." Danny didn't like it one bit but there was nothing he could do. He looked around the cell. There was nothing he could use to free himself. He looked at Joey's chain. If he could pick the lock, he could free him. He sat down next to Joey. Keeping an eye on his breathing.

Five minutes later Joey came to. He groaned and his breathing changed.

"Joey, wake up buddy." Danny said, voice thick with worry.

"Danny? What happened?" Joey asked his eyes still shut.

"You passed out. So it would be nice if you could stay conscious long enough for is to get out of here."

"Are you okay?" Joey asked.

"I'm fine you goof. Open your eyes for me."

"They're open." Joey said

"No, they're not. So come on, open your eyes." Joey slowly opened his eyes. Everything was a bit blurred. He opened and closed them again. He looked at Danny.

"We need to get out here. You wouldn't happen to have your cellphone on you?" Joey asked and knew the answer already but the look Danny gave him was the best.

"You must be severe concussed if you think I would still be here if I had my cellphone on me." Danny said.

"I might have something to get you out of the cuffs."

"Really?" Danny asked. There wasn't much he could do with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"I have a small pin in my watch that I can use, to pick the lock in the cuffs.

"Your watch? What are you? James Bond?"

"I admit, I was obsessed with spy movies. I am also obsessed with technology. So I made my own gadget. They hardly ever take your watch and belt." He fumbled with his watch and pulled out a pin. "You need to lie down next to me. I don't have that much moving space." He said to Danny. Danny nodded and let himself fall sideways. Like a caterpillar he crept closer to Joey's hands. "Stop." Joey said as he fumbled with Danny's cuffs. A few seconds later a click was heard and Danny's hands were free. He rubbed his wrists. Happy to be out of them. He took a closer look at Joey's lock and then the anchor. He grabbed the pin from Joey's hands and picked at the lock. Surprisingly it worked and Joey was also freed. He slowly sat against the wall with Joey next to him. "We need to go. You don't think that they forgot to lock the door?" Joey asked Danny.

"That would be just what we need but I don't think we're that lucky."

"Yeah, me neither." Joey slowly tried to get up but the strain it put on his ribs was almost too much. He was about to keel over when Danny helped him. "Easy there buddy."

"I'm fine." He said as he tried to take a few deep breaths. He failed miserably but he still put on his brave face. "The team is probably looking for you. And I'm pretty sure I shot one of them."

"Yeah, knowing Steve they are looking for us." Ignoring Joey's choice of words. They moved towards the door. Imagine their surprise when the door opened.

Abe was caught by surprise when he came face to face with Joey Ryan and that five-0 detective. He was stunned and the two very capable detective made use of that. Joey pulled him inside and Danny banged his head to the wall and finished it with a good knock to the head with his gun. Danny kept the gun with him as they stepped outside their cell. Both had not anticipated the bright lights as Joey doubled over and spilled his lunch. His head was pounding so hard that he thought he would pass out again. He could feel Danny's presence next to him. "Come on, we need to go Joey."

"Give me a minute." Joey said.

"I hate to break it to you but we don't have a minute." Danny said as he heard footsteps. Joey willed his head to stop pounding so hard and they ran. They ran for a minute or so when Joey heard shouting behind him. Finally they made it outside. The backyard was filled with barrels and a few pallets with junk. "Danny, throw me the gun." Joey said to Danny. Danny did what was asked and he threw the gun to Joey. Joey caught the gun, aimed and fired three shots. Two bullets found their mark and the third missed. Joey counted that as a win. They took cover between the barrels. "Danny, listen to me. I need you to run and whatever you do, don't stop." Danny shook his head.

"Not gonna happen."

"Danny, it's me he wants. Just do as I say." Joey made it sound as an order but he and Danny shared the same rank.

"I hate to break it to you but we're evenly ranked."

"I know, but please Danny just do as I say. He wants me Danny. If I can distract them long enough you could get out of here and get help." Joey argued. Danny had to admit that he had a point but he was hurt. Judging by what he could see, he had a serious concussion, at least two broken ribs and his right eye was almost swollen shut.

"Fine, just don't get yourself killed." Danny counted to three and started running. Joey saw him disappearing into the Hawaiian jungle. Joey's mind was working in overtime. He had nine bullets left. His only focus was to buy Danny enough time to get out of here. Five-0 was looking for him and they wouldn't rest until they found their friend. A bullet whizzed through his hair and he turned around to fire a shot. Eight left. From his peripheral vision he could see someone moving from the left. He fired two more bullets. Six left. Four down. He had to come up with another plan. This wasn't nearly enough time for Danny to find a way out of here. And hand to hand combat was not what he wanted right now. He heard a noise behind him and reacted a fraction to late. He was grabbed by the hairs. He blocked the first punches but his energy was fading fast. He kneed the guy in the gut and elbowed him in the neck. The guy fell to the floor unconscious. He wanted to turn around but was hit on the head. He fell to the floor. Clinging to consciousness he hoped that Danny was safe. The guy kicked him in the ribs and the pain was too much. He slipped into unconsciousness.

**So how do you guys like this chapter? To tell you the truth when this story first popped in my head I only envisioned this part. Danny and Joey taken by Zack. Them escaping and Joey getting caught again. For some weird reason most of my stories come to me like that. Make sure you leave a review!**

**Mahalo.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Again thanks for the reviews. On with the next chapter. So did Danny escape? What will happen to Joey? **

**A/N: I am not a doctor. All medical lingo and treatments were found by google. **

**Read & Review**

"Wakey, wakey detective." Zack yelled at Joey. He was frustrated. Joey Ryan had been unconscious for almost half an hour. He was angry at Willy for damaging his package. Angry at Joey for killing two of his men. He was down three guys now. Darryl, Pepe and that no good Gus were dead. Abe was found unconscious in the cell and Leo was found unconscious outside. Zack couldn't stand it anymore. Joey Ryan needed to pay for ruining his life. He threw another bucket of water on his head. Joey was finally showing signs of waking up. "Come on Joey. It's time to play." Zack said when he saw his captive stir.

Joey was struggling his way to consciousness. Then he heard Zack's voice and quietly hoped that the darkness would come back for him.

"Leave him alone." Danny said. After hearing Danny's voice Joey was starting to panic. No! His plan failed. He let Danny and Five-0 down. He cracked one eye open and the sight that greeted him was not so pleasant. "No Danny." He croaked. Danny had a cut on eyebrow. It was still bleeding. A big bruise was visible on his cheek as well. This made Joey angry. "Let him go." He yelled at Zack. His own pain forgotten. Zack started to laugh.

"You're funny, but no I kinda like the detective. I think I'll keep him. Besides someone has to pay for Nahoa's death."

"You've got me. I shot Nahoa." Truth is that Steve killed him but Joey couldn't risk Zack exacting any kid of revenge on Danny.

"It will be so much fun to kill you, Joey. But I have decided to kill detective Williams first. Isn't that nice?" Zack's tone was light, as if he was talking about his favorite ice flavor.

"Touch him and I will slowly kill you. You hear me Zack. I will fucking kill you if lay one hand on him." Joey started to cough. He couldn't stop the coughing. Cough after cough wracked through his body. At the end of the coughing fit he was gasping for air. And for a minute he blacked out.

Danny saw it happen and he was really worried about Joey. Danny watched in horror as Zack became so enraged that he had decided to use Joey's body as a punching bag. Again. And Danny could only hope that he would survive the abuse. Despite what everyone here thought, Danny had successfully contacted Steve.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

_40 minutes earlier_

Danny was running his legs off. He looked around but was only surrounded by frigging trees and plants. "Where's Super-Seal when you need him." He muttered to himself. He kept running only to run in to a fence. "Dammit." There was no way he was going to be able to climb the fence. There was barbwire on it. He heard someone coming his way. He dove behind a big tree. The guy or kid? Was smoking a cigarette when his phone rang.

"Hi mom. No, I'm working. I told you not to call me when I'm working. I know mom. Yes, I'll feed the cats when I come home. And I'll go to the store for the fish food. Yes mom. I'll call you later mom. I can't talk right now." Gus hung up and lit another cigarette.

Danny thought about how absurd this situation was. But he had what Danny needed. He slowly approached him from behind. He kicked him in the knee and kept his head in a chokehold. He didn't let go until he was certain that the guy was unconscious. He took his cellphone and dialed Steve's number. He was relieved when Steve answered his phone.

"_McGarrett."_

"Steve." And just like that relief washed over him.

"_Danny, where are you? Are you okay?"_

"Listen Steve, I need you to trace this phone. And hurry up."

"_Danny wait, are you okay?"_

"Yeah for now. Just hurry up."

"_Hang in there partner." _But Danny never heard that as he threw the phone in one of the bushes. He had to make it look like he didn't have enough time to escape. He ran past the bushes, in which he had thrown the cellphone. He turned left and didn't see the guy with the gun until the butt of the gun collided with his face. Danny's last thought before slipped into unconsciousness was; Damn, that didn't go as planned.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve was sitting behind his desk. He and Chin had interrogated Kaleo but it didn't lead anywhere. Kaleo told them nothing useful. He was to doped up to make sense. Danny and Joey had been missing for a few hours now and Steve was slowly losing his mind. He was so worried about his partner that he had snapped at Chin and Kono numerous times. The last time was a few minutes ago. That's why he was sitting in his office. Charlie had confirmed that the blood was indeed Joey's. They had no idea what Zack would do to Danny. Danny was collateral damage. The focus had been on Joey and now that Zack had him what would he do to him, them? Kono had been working on the list and so far there were four left. Chin was helping his cousin. Steve felt guilty. Chin should be home resting his shoulder but Steve didn't want to send him home because he needed Chin here. Not that Chin would leave the office. He glanced at the cousins. He was just about to apologize when his phone rang. He looked at the unknown number but answered it anyway. "McGarrett."

"_Steve."_ Steve had never been so happy to hear his partner.

"Danny, where are you? Are you okay?" Steve asked Danny..

"_Listen Steve, I need you to trace this phone. And hurry up." _Danny's voice was urgent. He wanted to know if he was okay.

"Danny wait, are you okay? Is Joey okay?" He had put the phone on speaker. He walked to the SMART table and put his phone on the table. Kono was triangulating the phone call.

"_Yeah for now. Joey not so good. Just hurry up."_

"Hang in there partner." Steve wasn't even sure that his partner had heard it. He could only hear rustling and then nothing.

"Boss, we've got his position."

"Alright, gear up and let's go." Steve looked at Chin. He knew that the older man wanted to come as well. But it wouldn't be wise in his position. "Chin, I need you to stay here. Call SWAT and HPD and have them meet us there." Chin nodded. As much as he wanted to go he knew that Steve wouldn't let him come. Steve and Kono were on their way. It was a two hour drive to the bunker. Knowing Steve he could make it 90 minutes or less.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

_present time_

Joey's breathing was irregular. It was as if he couldn't get enough oxygen to his lungs. He was starting to wonder if his lung was punctured. He was so unfocused that he hadn't even realized that Zack was talking to him until he hit him again. This time another rib broke and Joey screamed and sagged in the chair. He was utterly spent after the abuse.

"You know what. I'm not in the mood to play right now. Willy, Junior throw them in the cell." Zack snapped at his subordinates. Junior threw Joey over his shoulder. That motion nearly send Joey back to oblivion, not to mention the strain it put on his ribs and lungs. He tried to breath through it but his new position wasn't helping. He tried to raise his head to look at Joey but his vision was swimming in and out. He did notice that there was something off. Danny was limping. They arrived at the cell.

Joey was unceremoniously thrown on the ground. By now he was gasping for air. Danny was next to him, coaching him. "Hey breath Joey. Come on." His friend was deteriorating at an alarming rate. Danny wondered when he started seeing Joey as his friend. Joey gasped again and Danny pushed those thoughts to the back again.

"S. ." Joey had to literally suck in a breath and talk when he exhaled.

"For what?" Danny asked him.

" enough ." Danny smiled.

"I had enough time. Knowing Steve he's already halfway." Joey looked at Danny not sure what he just heard. He was having a difficult time staying awake. He also knew that if he closed his eyes, he probably would never open them again. "I called him. Everything's going to be fine." Danny assured him. Joey just looked at Danny, too tired to nod. Slowly his eyes slipped close. Danny gently shook him. "No sleeping." Danny said worriedly. Joey gave him a half smile.

" ."

"We've been through this Joey. Steve is almost here." Danny said.

" , my . G. ." Joey had a rough time forming sentences. Danny just looked at Joey.

"It's going to be okay. We'll get out of here. And after that we'll sip a cold one with the team and a lemonade for Grace. If I'm correct Kono would like to surf with you again maybe the two of you could teach Grace another thing or two. And Chin said something about your computer skills." Danny told Joey hoping that he would listen.

"L. f. t'out me." Joey said and Danny knew he was talking about his sons.

"Don't say that. You are doing the best you can in these circumstances. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge. I apologize again." Again Joey showed him that half smile. He wanted to tell Danny that he was right. He had made the decision to become a parent. He had no right to push them away. If he would survive this, he would ask the boys to come back home with him. Seeing Danny and Grace the other night had him thinking.

They could hear rummaging outside the door and sure enough the door opened. Followed by Zack and his bodyguard.

"You know what, I do want to play." Zack said as he stepped inside the cell.

"Leave him alone."

"Detective if you want to live a little bit longer, I suggest you move out of the way."

Danny debated whether to move or not but Willy was already pointing the gun on him. Apparently the decision took to long and he was rewarded with knock to the head with said gun. Unconscious Danny fell to the floor. Willy kicked Danny a few times in the stomach and apparently he must've known about Danny's knee cause he stomped on the joint, hard. Even unconscious Danny groaned loudly. Joey couldn't move. He was simply too tired but he had to. If Five-0 was on their way then it was his job to make sure Danny would make it. So with new resolve he opened his eyes and just glared at Zack.

"Fucking psycho. him alone." And that got the reaction he wanted. Zack hauled him to his feet and Willy stopped. He now kept his gun trained on Joey. Zack released him and pulled out his knife. "You know what Joey, I've had it with your attitude. Nothing can save you know. Any last words before you meet your maker?"

Joey just snorted, took a few steps to the left and eventually started laughing. He wanted them away from Danny. This startled Zack. Unsure of what Joey would do he moved in the same direction as Joey.

Danny slowly regained consciousness. His head was pounding so hard that he thought people would be able to hear it in the next room. A wave of nausea attacked him and slowly sound returned. He could hear someone laughing. Joey. He looked up and his heart almost caught in his throat. Joey looked a lot worse. How long was he out? He couldn't remember Joey looking that bad. He was pale, sickly pale and he looked sweaty too. He tried to remember how long ago he contacted Steve and hoped that his partner would arrive sooner than later. But right now he had to do something. Somehow they must have moved cause both Zack and Willy had their back to Danny. Joey looked at Danny and he finally stopped laughing. Danny slowly got up. His knee was hurting much more than before. Something was definitely wrong. His knee was hurting so much that he thought he wouldn't be able to put his weight on it. He actually had clench his teeth to keep him from letting out a whimper. And then something happened and adrenaline took over. He saw Zack advance in on Joey and he did the first thing that came to his mind. He kicked Willy so hard that you could hear his bone break. The man fell to the floor and Danny picked up the gun. But before he could take a shot Zack had grabbed Joey.

Zack put his arm around his neck, nearly choking him. The knife felt uncomfortable against his back. This new position was putting a strain on his broken ribs and thanks to Zack's arm breathing was even harder. Danny stood still afraid of what Zack might do to Joey.

"Come on, man. Put the knife down." Danny tried to reason with Zack.

"Shut up. Just shut up. Make a move and I'll kill him." Zack re-enforced his words by putting more pressure on Joey's neck. Then Danny made a mistake. "Five-0 is on their way. Face it Zack, you're little game is over. Then the situation escalated and Zack's merry band of low lives had no idea what was happening in this cell. They were inexperienced and Danny took that as a win. In fact, if he wasn't in this ludicrous situation he'd probably be smiling. Zack was hiding behind Joey, still holding him tightly.

"It's over Zack. Put the knife down and let Joey go."

"Not gonna happen. I did not plan all of this to just give up, detective. Joey is mine and you are going to let us go. If you don't than I will kill him right here." Danny kept the gun aimed at Zack. He looked at Joey and saw that he was struggling to catch a breath. His breathing had become more irregular. Every now and again his breathing would hitch. He really hoped that Steve and the rest of the team would be here rather sooner than later. He had heard the sirens approaching.

The door of the cell opened and Joey took advantage of that surprise when he felt Zack's hand ease off. He elbowed him and tried to jerk free when Zack gasped for air. Danny also reacted when Joey elbowed Zack. He shot the guard twice and tried to take out Zack but they were engaged in some kind of struggle. He didn't have a clear shot of Zack. Joey was almost free when Zack stabbed him. The knife went in deep and deflected on one of his already bruised ribs. Numb from the pain Joey fell to the ground. Danny saw it happening but couldn't do anything. The distance between Joey and Zack wasn't enough. When Joey fell to the ground Danny ordered Zack to put the knife down.

"Put it down Kealani. It's over. DROP IT." Instead of dropping the knife Zack gripped it even tighter. Danny fired two shots and Zack went down like a sack of potatoes. Joey could hear Danny's voice but was unable to make out any word. His vision was already graying at the edges. He vision tunneling. He tried to get up but was unsuccessful as his limbs refused to cooperate. He gradually feeling of his body, couldn't hear or feel anything. His vision was the last to go. He saw something fall but he was too far gone to realize that it was Zack. And then he closed his eyes unable to keep the darkness away. Tired of fighting he welcomed the darkness.

Danny rushed to Joey aid. He was losing a lot of blood and his breathing was already labored. Danny felt for a pulse. Concerned when he felt it weak and thready. His breathing was concerning Danny more and more. He looked around trying find something he could use to stem the bleeding. He used his hands and frowned when he saw the blue tinge on Joey's lips. That wasn't good.

"Come on Joey. Hang in there. Where are you, Steve?" Danny muttered to himself. Then he heard footsteps behind him.

Junior was approaching the short detective. He had to kill him. He could identify him, unaware of the fact that Five-0 and HPD already knew who he was. He cocked the gun.

Danny took a deep breath. The only think he could think about was Grace. He closed his eyes picturing his pretty monkey. He heard the shot. But felt nothing. Was this it?

Steve and Kono finally arrived at the old bunker. SWAT and HPD on their tail but not fasts enough. He told Kono to wait for SWAT. Steve went inside. Someone started shooting at him. A bullet grazed his arm but Steve didn't even feel it. He fired three shots. One hit the guy in the chest and another bullet hit him in the neck. He saw an open door and approached with caution. He saw the guy standing behind Danny with a gun pointed on his partner's head. Steve didn't hesitate and shot the guy in the head. He slowly moved towards Danny. His partner hadn't moved at all. "Danny, are you okay?" At the sound of Steve's voice Danny opened his eyes and looked up.

"He's not breathing properly. He's lost a lot blood." Steve took of his gloves. There was something wrong with Danny but one look at Joey told him that Joey needed help right away.

"I need EMS here, now." Steve barked through his com set. He eyed his partner carefully. Danny had a large gash above his eye. He looked tired and in pain and Steve was worried, for a silent Danny was not a good Danny. He checked Joey's pulse. Barely there and thready and then he stopped breathing.

"No, no, Danny he's stopped breathing." Steve started chest compressions and Danny was doing mouth to mouth. The EMS came in and took over. They started a saline drip and hooked him up to a EKG. His heart rate was irregular. "He's going into shock. Get the defibrillator." One of the paramedic shouted.

Danny stood up and moved towards the wall. He felt something in his knee. But he could only look as the two paramedics were working on the detective that became his friend, second time he used that word for Joey. Danny suddenly felt his strength leave and that headache that was bugging him from the get go was back with a vengeance. He could hear his heart beating in his ears, in sync with his heartbeat. His limbs suddenly felt so heavy. Dizziness hit him hard and he was swaying and nearly face planted if it hadn't been for Steve and his ninja-like reflexes.

"Whoa, Danno. Danny, are you alright?" Steve had seen how his partner started swaying. Danny could hear the panic in Steve's voice but he couldn't answer. He was so darn tired. He closed his eyes and passed out in Steve's arms. Steve slowly lowered Danny on the ground. He felt for a pulse and was happy that it was there. But he was still worried as hell. The second team of paramedics walked into the room. They rushed to Danny's aid.

"What's wrong with him?" Steve asked when the paramedic started running an IV.

"Concussion, dehydration, shock, adrenalin crash. Take your pick. He needs a hospital." The first team of paramedics were already moving Joey. Kono came in just as they left the room. She looked at Danny.

"Boss, what happened to Danny?"

"They're not sure. Could be a mix of concussion and shock. Listen Kono, I want you to ride with Joey to the hospital." The rookie officer nodded and ran after the paramedics. Duke Lukela entered the room to tell Steve that the bunker had been secured. They arrested three people, the rest all dead.

"Hey Steve, listen why don't you ride with Danny and the place is secure." For a minute he thought that he would refuse.

"Thanks Duke. Kono's with Joey." The paramedics wheeled Danny to the ambulance. Steve looked at Zack Kealani and anger bubbled inside of him.

"Go to Danny, Steve." Duke recognized the look on Steve's face. He felt the same way but he couldn't let the head of the task force do something stupid. A few CSU's came into the room. The two guards were death but Zack Kealani was still alive albeit everyone doubted he would make it to the hospital, Duke decided not to take any risks and cuffed the man. Another team of paramedics came in. Duke was surprised to see them because they'd just discovered the man was alive. Apparently one of the paramedics caught his confusion. "Commander McGarrett called in another bus. He said that there was someone alive in this room." Duke just nodded at the paramedic. He made sure everything was bagged and tagged. He overlooked everyone. He made sure that the three surviving thugs were cuffed and taken to the holding cell.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve was in the ambulance watching his motionless partner. There was always something unnerving about a motionless, silent Danny Williams. It scared the hell out of Steve but he knew that his partner was in good hands. "He'll be fine Commander. It's just a combination of factors. His body needs rest." Cole had cut away Danny's pants. Steve was shocked to see Danny's knee. Steve looked at the paramedic, Cole was his name, and then back at Danny's knee. It was swollen and bruised. Steve could swear that he could see the boot print on his partner's knee.

"It may be broken but we won't know for sure until he's had an X-ray. But once we get to the hospital I'll make sure that it gets properly treated. The cut above his eye is going to require a few stitches. Do you know if he was able to stand on his knee?" Cole asked. Steve thought about the question. Danny had stood upright before he passed out. He doesn't remember seeing Danny in discomfort before he passed out. "Yeah, he was standing on it." Steve finally said. Amazed that his partner was able to get up without a sound.

"Really, than he must've been in a world of hurt. But then again adrenaline is good at masking physical injuries." Cole said as continued with his patient assessment.

Steve sat back and watched his partner. He was going to have to call Rachel. She knew that Danny was missing because Steve had told her. He figured it would be better if she heard it from Steve and not on the news. That was also the reason he called to update her. He didn't want Gracie to hear it on the news that her father had been injured. He took out his cellphone and dialed Rachel's number. "Rachel, it's Steve. Yeah, we found Danny. He's on his way to the hospital. Yeah, I'll keep you in the loop. Just don't tell Gracie anything yet. As soon as I have more information on his condition I will tell Grace myself, okay?"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050550**

**So how do you guys like this chapter? If you don't review then I don't know what to change. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. The next could be up in few days. R&R **

**Mahalo **


	13. Chapter 12

**Five-0 is CBS. All errors are mine. Medical stuff is google. The story 100% percent mine. Joey Ryan and family all mine. **

**Read and review.**

Kono was almost losing her nerve. They had been driving for an hour when Joey's heart stopped. The paramedic was shocking him with the defibrillator. On the third try his heart was finally beating again. His blood pressure was low and Owen, the paramedic, had to intubate. Owen was constantly explaining everything to Kono. Whenever he took out another syringe, he would explain why. But Kono knew it wasn't good. He had splinted Joey's wrist. His torso was a myriad of bruises. Some had already turned a dark blue. The chest area was the worst. Owen had seen the worried look on Kono's face. It was bad but the detective was holding on. "Kiki, what's our ETA?" Owen asked. It had been a long road but this was the safest way. It was too dark to fly and there was a bad storm coming in. They had a police escort, clearing the road for them.

"20 minutes." Kiki said.

"Can't you go any faster." Kono asked.

"I'm already driving at full speed." Kiki said.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to the hospital and a team of ER nurses and doctors stood stand by. Joey was wheeled into the hospital and Kono was left standing in the ER waiting room. She bit her lip, she could feel the tears coming but she wouldn't cry. The ER doors opened and this time she saw Danny. She walked to the gurney but just like Joey, Danny was wheeled away too.

"Boss, how's Danny doing?" Kono looked at Steve. He sighed.

"He was unconscious the whole ride but the paramedic was optimistic. What about Joey?" Steve looked at Kono and for a moment he thought she was going to break down. She took a deep breath and steadied her nerves.

"It's bad. His heart stopped again in the ambulance. His blood pressure was too low. Did you call Chin?" Steve shook his head.

"I'll call him and ask if Kamekona can drop him off." The ambulance bay doors opened and Zack Kealani was wheeled in. One of the paramedics was doing CPR. Steve walked behind the gurney. One of the nurses caught him.

"Mister, you cannot be here."

"I'm lieutenant Commander McGarrett, Five-O. This man is a dangerous serial killer and I am not letting him out of my sight."

"Commander, this man is barely alive. He's no threat to any one." Steve lost his temper with the nurse.

"This man is responsible for two of the patients you have in the ER. Five police officers are injured because of that man. So, either I stay here or he get's cuffed to the bed." The nurse looked at Steve, visibly shaken by his outburst. She just nodded and walked away. They were still doing CPR on Zack Kealani. Part of him hoped that this scumbag would just die but then again he'd rather have put on trial so that he would get the punishment he deserved. A doctor walked up to Steve.

"Commander, we have to leave for the OR. I can assure you that this man will not be doing anything. He's heavily sedated and he needs surgery. Nurse Libby told me of your concerns but I promise nothing will happen." Steve sighed.

"Alright, but I want to know as soon as he gets out of surgery."

"Yes, commander." Steve walked back to the waiting area. Kono was sitting in one of the chairs staring at the ground. Steve sat down next to her.

"Any word on Danny or Joey?" Steve shook his head and Steve took out his cell and called Chin. They sat there for fifteen minutes when Chin came in. He sat down next do Kono.

"Still no word?" Chin asked and the both of them shook their heads. Five minutes later a doctor came in the waiting room.

"Family of Danny Williams?" The threesome stood up.

"Yeah, were his family." Steve said as they walked towards the doctor.

"My name is doctor Maka. Mr. Williams suffered a concussion, a non-displaced fracture of the patella and a cut above his eye. The cut above his eye required a couple stitches. He was in the early stages of shock and suffering from dehydration. We've given him lots of fluids. We are moving him to the fifth floor. You can meet him there. He will be placed in room 14. He is still unconscious but there's nothing to worry about. The stress, trauma, dehydration and concussion caught up with him. I am still waiting for his tox screen to come back but once I'll have it, I'll come and tell you what you need to know. Any questions? No, than I'll see you in a few minutes." The doctor turned and was about to walk away when Steve asked him a question.

"Doc, what about Joey?" Steve asked.

"Detective Ryan was taken to the OR. That's all I know. I'm sure my colleague will come and find you after he's done." Dr. Maka said.

"Mahalo doc." The three of them walked to the elevator. They stepped into the elevator and silently waited to get out on the fifth floor. They walked into Danny's room just as they were hooking up the EKG. Danny had a bandage around his head. His leg was, in an emergency splint, elevated. He appeared to be sleeping and the three of them sat down. Steve on the left side, Kono on the right and Chin was sitting next to Kono. Two minutes after Danny was installed, Steve got up.

"I have to call the governor and Rachel. I'll be out on the hallway, call me if he wakes up.

"Alright." Chin said.

"Do you think Kealani is going to make it? Kono asked her cousin.

"I don't know." Chin said. Steve came in the room.

"Has he woken yet?" Steve looked at his unconscious partner.  
"No, brah. I think Danny is being himself." Kono said.

"You mean stubborn and a pain in the ass." Steve said.

"No boss, you know how much Danny likes to sleep in." Kono countered with a smile on her face. The three of them laughed. A little bit of tension left the room but they would still glance at Danny.

Danny's head was pounding. He was thirsty and just feeling fatigued. His knee was also making its presence known. He could hear his team mates talking and laughing and he really wanted to tell them to shut the hell up but he couldn't open his eyes or mouth to start with. "Too...loud." His voice was raspy and hoarse and sounded nothing like him.

"Hey welcome back, brah." Chin said with a hint of a smile in his voice. Kono poured some water in a cup and threw a straw in it.

"Danny, would you like some water?" Danny nodded at Kono but winced at the pain in his head. Kono held the straw to Danny's lips. He greedily gulped down half a cup.

"Danny, open your eyes man." Danny slowly opened his eyes but squeezed them shut when the light hit him like a grenade.

"Chin, hit the lights." Steve said to the older man. Chin dimmed the lights and Danny tried to open them for the second time. This time he was successful and looked at his teammates. His vision was slightly blurred.

"How do you feel, partner?" Steve asked his friend

"Like my head is going to explode and like I haven't slept in a year." Danny groaned at the pain in his leg when he tried to reposition himself. He couldn't remember concussions feeling like this.

"Lie still, Danny." Steve ordered his friend. There was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in.

"Ah, detective good to see you awake. How do you feel? My name is doctor Ben Maka." Dr. Maka said.

"Dog gone tired." Danny's eyes were already drooping.

"You've got a moderate concussion and a broken patella. That tired feeling is caused by the concussion and I would strongly advice you to rest. If you're feeling tired, don't fight it. We would like to keep you here for a couple of days." The doctor looked at Danny. "You need plenty of rest. For both your knee as your concussion. By the way your colleague came out of surgery. The surgeon will be here shortly." Dr. Maka said as he finished his exam.

Danny forced his eyes open at the mention of a broken kneecap. When did he break his knee?

"I broke my knee?" Danny asked looking extremely confused.

"Well, my guess someone stomped on your knee hard enough to cause a break. There was a clear boot print visible on you leg. Fortunately it's a non-displaced fracture. Due to the non-displaced fracture we have decided to use a removable splint. Despite what the name says detective, you are not to remove the splint. Only when taking a shower. But because there's quite some bruising and swelling, we'll have to wait to get the splint fitted. So for now you're still wearing an emergency splint. We'll do that first thing tomorrow."

"Thanks doc." The doctor walked away and Danny looked at Steve and the rest of his team. Danny hadn't even followed the doctor's conversation. He stopped listening after learning he had a broken knee not because he didn't think he should listen but he was utterly spent. He was too tired to listen. He didn't even notice the doctor leave. He closed his eyes and opened them again. He looked at his partner.

"Listen Danny, you should get some rest and we'll be in the hallway talking to the doctor." Danny just looked at Steve. He blinked a few times. There was something he was missing. He'd seen his lips move but had no idea what his partner just said.

"What?" Danny said. Steve looked at Danny. His partner had zoned out and clearly had not heard Steve's comment.

"I said we'll be in the hallway talking to the doctor, so you can rest."

"I'll rest after the surgeon comes and updates us on Joey's condition." Steve opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Danny. "I have to know, Steve." Steve decided not to press the matter any further. He knew how persistent his partner could be. He sighed.

"Fine, but after that you will rest. You zoned out while the doctor was talking to you, Danny. You need to rest." Steve said.

"Yes doctor McGarrett." Steve rolled his eyes at his partner and chuckled. Good to know his partner still had that stubborn streak. He sat back down on the chair and so did the cousins. They waited in silence for the surgeon to come. Danny had closed his eyes but wasn't asleep. His head was bothering him. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and the surgeon walked in. Steve stood up.

"Hello, I'm doctor O'Brien, I performed surgery on detective Ryan. He made it through to surgery but his condition is critical. When he arrived at the hospital he was in full cardiac arrest. During surgery his heart stopped again. Both of his lungs were punctured. One of them collapsed. He had a deep laceration on his right lung and we had to put in stitches to repair it. We were able to re-inflate his lung. We've inserted a chest tube and we've put the detective on a respirator. Five broken ribs, four cracked, a broken wrist and a nasty concussion. Also there was a contusion visible on the brain. We've put the detective in a drug induced coma. His body sustained a lot of trauma. The knife did cause a lot of blood loss and he was given four units of blood to replace what he lost. By keeping him in a coma we're trying to give his body a chance to heal. Although it's not common to sedate a patient with a head injury. There's light swelling of the brains. We're keeping an eye on that. If the swelling increases we might have to perform surgery to relief the pressure. We're moving him to the ICU. Do you know who his medical proxy is?" Doctor O'Brien asked.

"No, he lives in LA and was here to help on a case. I can contact his captain." Steve said.

"I think that would be wise. Someone needs to sign if he needs emergency surgery."

They all sat in silence as they let the news sink in. Danny's headache reached another level of intense and he had to fight to keep the nausea down. He had so many questions but wasn't able to form one. Why didn't the doctor finish that last sentence? Chin being Chin was able to form questions.  
"Will he make it?"

"I really can't say. His body went through a lot of trauma. He's not breathing on his own. The next 48 hours are crucial. If he makes it through these 48 hours things are looking a bit better but honestly the odds are not in his favor. Another reason why his family should be here. Even if he manages to pull through, it's going to take a while even before he even wakes up. My colleague doctor Mai Lee will look after detective Ryan. She's a neurologist." The pager on the doctor's belt went off. "I'm sorry but I have to go." Danny was finally able to talk.

"Can we see him?" The doctor looked at the team.

"Yes, but one at a time and for no longer than five minutes. Of course you'd have to clear it with your own doctor first." The doctor told Danny. The doctor walked away without saying another word. They all sat there. No one knew what to say. They all looked at each other and then the three of them looked at Danny. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were closed but the pain lines were etched on his face. Steve laid a hand on Danny's shoulder. His partner felt tense.

"Danny, you need to rest. I'm going to ask the doctor if we can see Joey but not until you've slept." Danny took a deep breath and a small nod. He closed his eyes and drifted off. "Listen, I'm going to find a doctor and ask when Danny can see Joey and then I'm calling LA." Steve walked out of Danny's room in search for the doctor. The cousins stayed in Danny's room.

"He still looks a bit pale." Chin nodded.

"Yeah, he needs a lot of rest. And something for his knee." Chin said while he carefully adjusted his injured shoulder.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Joey felt weird. Like he was floating or something. He looked around but couldn't see anyone. "Danny. Danny, where are you?" Where was he? Where was Zack. Why was it so damn dark in here. He tried to remember what happened but there was nothing concrete. Some flashes of Zack and Danny but he couldn't make out what was recent. "Hello, anyone there?" He sat down on the floor. He closed his eyes. He could hear the gunshot but couldn't remember who got hit. He was gonna kill Zack if he hurt Danny. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. There was a blinding light. He winced. "Where am I?" He didn't know if anyone was listening but he didn't care. "Is anybody out there?" He sighed. Where am I. Am I dead? If so where was Danny, was he even alive? He needed to know if Danny was safe but he didn't even where he was. Dammit, why did he come to Hawaii?

"You're not death." A voice said. Joey turned around but couldn't see anyone. "Who are you? Where am I?" A person appeared in front of him.

"We're inside your head. As for who I am? I am hurt, Joey." Joey looked at the young man in front of him. Sure he looked familiar but Joey couldn't come up with a name. "So, you just forgot about me. Seven years of friendship but you don't even recognize me?"

"I..you look familiar." Joey knew that tone of voice too but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Alright, this is what I looked liked the last time you saw me." And the guy changed into a young boy. Joey's eyes widened. "Brandon, I...uh...how?" Joey stammered looking at his deceased best friend.

"It's good to see you too, Joe."

"But you're dead and if you're dead doesn't that mean that I am dead too?"

"No, like I said. You are not dead yet. We are here to decide whether or not you want to live." Joey's thoughts were spinning. "Okay, can you at least tell me if everyone's alright? How's Danny?" But Brandon said nothing and he followed his late best friend.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin and Kono were still sitting in Danny's room. Steve was walking in and out. He had talked to Joey's captain and he told him that Joey's mother and brother were both his medical proxy. His captain had also assured him that he would be talking to Joey's family. He would also let Steve know when they would leave, he told Steve that he could expect them sometime tonight. Tonight. It was almost 11 pm. They had been here for two hours already. He also kept contact with the governor on Joey and Zack's condition and with Rachel on Danny's condition. After an hour the doctor came in with a wheelchair. He tried to rouse Danny but he was being a bit stubborn.

"Mr. Williams, open your eyes. I need you to answer a few questions."

"G'way." Was Danny's reply. The doctor was adamant as he peeled open one of his eyelids and shone into his eyes with a penlight. Danny grunted and tried to sink deeper into the mattress in the hope to escape from this assault on his head. He reluctantly opened his eyes. "What's your name?" Doctor Maka asked.

"Danny Williams."

"What's the name of the current president?"

"Obama."

"What year is it?"

"2013." Danny's answers were short and held a hint of annoyance.

"Good, you're partner told me that you want to see your colleague and that your knee is bothering you?"

"Yeah, I want to see Joey." Danny's voice was resolute and he looked at the doctor.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, detective. You've got a concussion, a broken patella and when you arrived you were unconscious and suffering from shock. You look like you could pass out any second. You have a headache and you're nauseous. Am I right?" The doctor was right but Danny wasn't going to back down. He needed to see Joey. He needed to tell him that he did it. All this time Joey was looking out for Danny. He took a beating just so that Danny wouldn't have to. Like Steve, Joey was a self sacrificing idiot. And the last thing Joey said was that he was a lousy father and Danny had to set him straight.

"I need to see him. After that you can do whatever you like. Just let me see him." Danny was practically begging and he didn't care. The doctor rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Fine but after that you will rest. You will not leave this bed until I tell you. Commander, no more than five minutes. I am going to give you an anti-emetic and something for your knee."The doctor injected something two things in his IV. And Danny had to admit that the nausea did disappear as well as the pain in his knee and head. Danny looked around and saw a wheelchair in the corner. He looked at his right leg. Immobilized by an emergency splint. A bulky white, ugly thing. Two nurses also entered his room. "Alright detective, we're going to move you into the wheelchair." One of the nurses rolled the wheelchair to the bed while the other disconnected him from the EKG and moved his IV bags to the wheelchair. "Okay, we're just going to move your leg. I am going to be honest with you, this will hurt. Even with the pain medication I gave you. Do you understand that?" Danny nodded. "On the count of three. Nurse King, hold the leg as steady as you can. Commander, if you could help lift the detective in the chair? Nurse Delgado will hold the wheelchair and move it if necessary."

Steve moved to Danny's left side. Danny slowly curled his hand around Steve's upper arm. Steve hissed as Danny touch the graze and quickly looked at his team mates. So far no one acknowledged hearing him. Everyone was really focused on Danny. But without realizing it Danny's grip made his wound bleed again. And a little bit of blood was on Danny's fingers.

"One, two and three." And they moved Danny into the wheelchair. Danny cried out from the pain and for a moment he thought he would pass out. His grip on Steve had been tight, so tight that his knuckle's were white from his vice like grip.

"Breath Danny. You're doing good, buddy." Steve reassured his partner. Slowly Danny's breathing returned to normal and he let go of Steve arm. That was odd, why was his hand wet. He looked at his right hand and saw the blood.

"What the hell?" Danny muttered. They must've heard him cause Kono was the first to ask.

"Danny, what's wrong?" He looked at her and then back at his hand. She followed his gaze. "Danny are you bleeding?" And when Kono asked him she knew that couldn't be right. She looked at her boss. The rest followed. The nurse took a cloth and cleaned Danny's hand.

"It's not detective Williams." And Steve knew he had messed up somewhere.

"Boss?" That one question was all it took. Steve touched the same place that Danny just held. His fingers coming back bloody.

"Commander, what happened?" Steve just looked at the doctor and then back to his arm. He flashed them a smile.

"Would you believe me if I said I don't know?" Steve said with that sheepish smile on his face. If Danny didn't feel so bad he would've given Steve a piece of his mind. But he was still in pain. The doctor forced Steve into a chair.

"Nurse grab me a pair of scissors." Steve was in shock as he realized what the doctor intended to do.

"No, I can take my shirt off." Steve's hands already moved but were stopped by the doctor.

"NO commander, how long ago do you think it happened?" Although the doctor did not expect an answer.

"About three to four hours ago." Steve said. It must've happened when that guy shot at him. He hadn't felt it then and if it wasn't for Danny, he wouldn't have noticed until he would've changed. Granted, there hadn't been any indication that he was hurt. Sure his shirt had a little tear but nothing screamed bullet wound. He looked at Danny and saw the grin on his partner's face.

"Idiot. You were supposed to wait for back up. Kono, I hold you responsible. You know you can't leave Super-Seal alone. You see Steven, this is what happens when you go in without back up. And I swear if you tell me Kono was the back up, I will shoot you." Danny's rant was short and it left him tired and out of breath but his partner deserved it. The doctor had cut away Steve's shirt put a piece was still stuck to the wound.

"Come with me. I have to clean the wound and give it a proper dressing. The rest of you can proceed to the ICU. He'll meet you there." Steve was led away by the doctor and Kono pushed the wheelchair to the elevator. She had to laugh and so did Chin. "Typical. Bossmen, get's shot and doesn't even know it." Kono said.

"Because he's a moron." Danny added.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

**So what do you think of this chapter? **

**Would you like to see more of Brandon and Joey? I'd really like to know what you guys think leave a review. I beg of you!**

**Mahalos for reading **


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews. On with the next chapter. Again all medical stuff I got from google. I'm not a doctor. Enjoy! **

They reached the ICU and for a moment Danny didn't want to go. Maybe the doctor was right. Maybe he should go back. He wasn't feeling all that well. Kono wheeled Danny to the waiting area. Chin followed. A nurse came and Chin was the first to go in. He walked into the room and he couldn't quite believe his eyes. He looked at the very pale detective, who looked younger than he was. His right eye was swollen, he had a few cuts on his face. His chest was wrapped in thick gauze, his left wrist in a cast. A tube was sneaking out of the bandages. One sneaking out from under the blanket. A few IV's delivering medicine and fluids, a few leads hooked up to keep a close eye on his heartbeat. Also a few on his head. And the ventilator. The machine pumping air into his lungs. Making his chest rise and fall with a whooshing sound. He slowly approached the bed. He sat down next to the bed. He just sat for five minutes when the nurse came and told him that his five minutes were up. Chin walked back to the waiting area and Kono was the next to go in.

She walked into the room and was shocked. A few tears rolled down her cheek. This was not the Joey she had come to known in the few days they've met. She touched his hand.

"Come on, brah. You and me still have unfinished business." She sat down. And before she knew it the nurse came in and told her to leave. When she walked back to the waiting area Steve was there with his bandaged arm. He was wearing a scrub shirt, his own shirt cut to shreds by the doctor. Chin offered his cousin a shoulder. She had a rough time after seeing her friend like that. Steve was the next to go in. He sat down in the chair.

"Thank you for keeping Danny safe." He sighed. "I'm sorry for not being there any sooner and for the way things happened." Talking about the altercation earlier that day. They had played right into Zack's hands. Steve kept looking at Joey, hoping that he would see some sign of him waking up. The doctor had told them that it would take days but he wasn't very optimistic. Steve had to admit that he actually liked working with Joey. He was a very good detective and didn't mind bending the rules here and there. They all liked him. Whatever Danny's issue with Joey had been resolved or else his partner wouldn't be so hellbent on seeing Joey, in his current state. The nurse came in and Steve looked at her.

"Hang in there Joey." Steve said.  
He walked back to his friends. Danny was sitting in the wheelchair with his eyes closed. He wasn't sure how Danny would react to Joey's condition and debated whether to take him back to his room. Just a he wanted to voice his concern, Danny opened his eyes and locked eyes with Steve. Yeah, like I could ever convince him right now, Steve thought. Steve pushed the wheelchair into Joey's room and positioned Danny next to Joey's bed. He left his partner alone.

Danny looked at Joey and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked absolutely terrible maybe it was because of all the bandages or maybe it was the ventilator. Either way his friend looked... Well he wasn't go to say it not even in his head. He hung his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't do anything to stop him." Danny knew that wasn't true but he felt guilty. "You can't die because I owe you. I meant what I said about having a couple of beers. You should bring your kids. They could play with Grace." Danny sighed. He kept muttering apologies. His headache had picked up again. The nurse came in and looked at the man in the wheelchair.

"Detective, do you want me to get your friend?" Danny raised his hand in affirmation. A few seconds later Steve wheeled him out of the room and back to his room. They had to lift Danny back into the bed and this time Danny passed out from all the pain.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kono asked.

"Yes, but he needs rest. So I am kicking you out."

"Not going to happen, doc. One stays here and one with Joey." Steve said.

"Commander, you're partner is an injured man. He needs rest and not people hovering over him."

"We won't hover but someone is staying and that is final." Steve was not leaving his partner out of his sight. The doctor sighed and walked away. Stubborn ass commander. Steve absentmindedly touched his wound. It still smarts, the doc put three stitches in it. Chin sat on the chair close to the window and Kono next to Danny. Steve was still standing at his partner's feet end. There was a knock on the door.

"Commander McGarrett? My name is nurse Mykel Kalaau."

"How can I help you, nurse Kalaau?"

"I came to tell you that Mr. Kealani didn't make it through surgery. He had massive internal bleeding and he bled out on the table."

"I would like to see the body." Steve said. The nurse nodded. Steve looked at his teammates. "I'll be right back." The cousins nodded and Steve followed the nurse.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny slowly woke up. He opened his eyes and was assaulted by the light in the room. He groaned. Kono reacted to the sound of her friend and hit the lights. "Sorry brah. It was getting too dark in here."

"Kono?"

"Yeah, you okay?"

"Where's Joey?" Danny asked.

"In the ICU." Kono replied.

"Where am I?" It took a bit longer for Danny to realize that he was alone with Kono.

"You're in the hospital. What's the last thing you remember?."

Danny couldn't remember that. The last thing he remembers is seeing Joey on the ground bleeding out.

"'s foggy. Steve?" Danny asked. He wanted to know more but he his eyes were already drooping.

"He is with Joey." Kono said. Danny yawned. "Sleep brah." Kono said to Danny while his eyes were already closed.

Steve was sitting next to Joey. The doctor told him that may have to perform surgery. Steve had dozed for an hour but was startled awake when a nurse came to check on Joey. He's been awake ever since. He looked at Joey. His prognosis wasn't good. They were afraid that his body wouldn't be able to survive another surgery. Steve readjusted his position. His arm was slightly throbbing. He leaned his head on Joey's bed. Soon after that he was dozing again. Ten minutes later he was woken up by a nurse.

"Commander, his mother is here. I've paged doctor Lee."

"Where?"

"Outside the room." Steve got up and walked out of the room. He noticed Joey's twin immediately. "Mr. Ryan?" Luke turned around and saw a dark haired man standing there.

"I'm commander Steve McGarrett, Five-0."

"Hello commander, I'm Luke and that is my mother." Steve turned around and looked at the woman coming out of the ladies room. "Mom, this is commander Steve McGarrett, Five-0."

"Hello, I'm Cassie Ryan. Do you know in what room Joey is?" Steve nodded.

"Please, follow me. I have do have to warn you. He doesn't look so good."

Cassie and Luke walked into Joey's room and were shocked by the sight that greeted them. Luke had to swallow and Cassie was sobbing. She stood next to Joey and touched his hand, mindful of the wires attached to his hand. Steve walked out of the room only to bump into the doctor. She just looked at him and smiled. Steve sat down in the waiting area.

Cassie couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes. Her son looked like death warmth over. She glanced at Luke and knew he was having a hard time seeing his twin like this.

"Mrs. Ryan?" Cassie turned around when someone called her name.

"Mai?" Cassie couldn't believe her eyes.

"Cassie?" Dr. Lee was shocked to see her long time friend here. It never occurred to her that Cassie was Joey's mother.

"Mai, are you Joey's doctor?"

"Yes, and I am sorry but we need to talk about Joey." Cassie nodded.

"This is my son Luke. He and I are Joey's medical proxy. Luke is also a doctor." Luke shook hands with Dr. Lee.

"You need us to sign for a surgery." Luke said. Dr. Lee nodded.

"Unfortunately the swelling has increased and we have to drill a hole in the skull to relieve the pressure. We'd like to start surgery immediately." Cassie nodded and looked at her son.

"It's going to be alright, mom. This is what needs to be done." Luke said. Cassie nodded again and kissed Joey on his forehead. Joey was wheeled to the OR and Luke and Cassie sat down in the waiting area where Steve was still sitting. Cassie took a look at Steve, who was absentmindedly touching the bandage on his arm. "What happened to my son?" Cassie asked. Steve looked at Cassie.

"He was taken by Zack Kealani. He was beaten and stabbed. They managed to escape but were caught by him." Steve gave a very short summary of what happened.

"They?" Cassie asked.

"My partner was also taken by that psycho."

"Where's your partner? I'd like to talk to him." Cassie was sounding more like a cop and she liked it that way. Being a cop meant thinking more clearly. If she thought about her son like a mother, she would fall apart right here.

"He's also in the hospital." Steve said.

"How badly was he injured?" She looked at the commander.

"A moderate concussion and a broken knee." Steve look at Cassie.

"Why are you still here, commander?" Cassie asked. She was genuinely interested in hearing his reasons for staying but the question came out all wrong.

"My partner is worried about him. And so is the rest of my team." Steve said.

"What about you? Or are you only here to please your partner?" Cassie asked Steve.

Steve didn't know how to answer that question. Yes, he was worried about Joey but the main reason was that he felt guilty. And maybe they couldn't have done anything to stop it but it happened on his watch. Ever since the first attack on Joey, he felt responsible for the kid.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny was having a nightmare. He was thrashing around with his head and every now and then he would say something. Kono woke from the moans coming from the bed. She quickly got up. "Danny, wake up. You're having a nightmare, brah." She gently shook him but to no avail. Danny's mouth opened but nothing came out. And then it started.

"Noo, leave him alone." it was clear to Kono that Danny was back in the bunker.

"Danny, wake up. You're safe." This time Kono shook her friend a bit harder and Danny woke up. He was left breathless by the dream. Everything had been so real. He looked around but couldn't remember how he got here. Wherever here may be. He saw Kono's worried gaze. "Kono?"

"You had a nightmare. It's okay." Kono reassured her friend. His unfocused gaze worried her.

"Where am I?" Danny looked around, making sure the room was safe.

"You're in the hospital." Again she didn't like it. The first time Danny woke he was also confused but not like this.

"No, how? Where's Joey?" He didn't believe her. Something was wrong.

"Joey's also in the hospital. You are both safe." Kono did not like the look in her friend's eyes. She pressed the call button.

"No, I need to see Joey." Danny threw the blankets on the ground. He wanted to get up but his leg was uncooperative.

"Danny stop. You're only going to hurt yourself." But her friend wasn't listening. He slowly moved his leg. Kono had already pressed the call button and hoped that someone would be walking through that door anytime soon.

Danny had both feet on the ground. Sure his right leg was hurting but he needed to save Joey. He was standing against the bed. He was pale and breathing heavy and a sheen of sweat was visible on his forehead. He needed a minute. Kono had been talking to him the whole time but he couldn't focus on her words. Just standing was taking a lot out of him. He could feel the sweat rolling down his face..

A nurse entered the room. "What's." The rest of her words died on her lips. "Mr. Williams, you're not allowed to get up yet." She quickly moved to Danny's side but her patient was having none of it. He pulled his arm free.

"Danny, you have to lie down." Kono tried again but it was useless. Her friend was so confused and combative that she could only think of two people who could calm him down. One was blissfully unaware of her father's antics and the other was on the ICU keeping watch over another friend. She took out her cellphone and called Steve. "Boss, you need to come right away."

Steve was aware that Mrs. Ryan was still waiting for an answer. "Joey's a friend and he shouldn't be alone." Is what he finally answered. His phone rang and Steve was surprised. It was 4 in the morning. He look at the caller id. "Kono?"

"_Boss, you need to come right away."_ Steve stood up. He'd heard Danny in the background. Something was wrong. He ran away without a word. He actually climbed the stairs because in his mind that was faster than the elevator. He reached Danny's room and was greeted by a very disturbing sight. His partner was so out of it that he thought that the nurses wanted to hurt him.

"Danny?"

Through Danny's concussed mind Steve's voice sounded. He looked at the door opening. "Steve. We have to save Joey. That psycho is going to kill him. They work for Zack." Danny said pointing at the nurses. "We have to keep him safe."

"Leave the room."

"Commander..." One of the nurses started.

"Leave the room." Steve ordered. The nurses obeyed and left. Steve closed the door and walked to his partner. "Danno, you should lie down. You are injured and need rest."

"NO. I need to save Joey. I have to protect him. He's going to sacrifice himself. I need to stop him. He's...He thinks it's his fault, Steve. We have to help him." At that moment Steve's heart broke. If Zack wasn't already dead he would've killed him for sure. Danny's pupils were unequal and he knew it was bad news. Then he saw the look on Danny's face and it was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. Concussed, confused and so very worried.

"Danny, Joey is safe." Steve moved closer to Danny. "Come on partner." He held out his hand. Danny reached for Steve's hand. "I've got you buddy. You're safe." And in that moment Danny passed out. He slumped against Steve's chest. Steve held his partner somewhat upright and Kono let the nurses back in. On their heel doctor Kama. He gave Danny a check up frowning when he checked the pupils. "Get a CT-scan done, now."

"Doc, what's wrong?" Steve asked, slightly panicking when they wheeled Danny away. Of course he knew that the unequal pupils were a bad sign but he hoped he was wrong

"He may be bleeding in the brain. As soon as I have more information I will tell but right now I have to go."

Steve and Kono were left behind Danny's room. They sat down. Kono was exhausted and she was sure that Steve wasn't faring any better.  
"How's Joey doing?"

"The swelling increased and they just took him to the er. His mother and brother are in the ICU waiting room. When Danny comes back I'm going to check on Joey's condition." Steve said as he looked at the rookie.

Half an hour later the doctor came in. Kono was dozing on Steve's shoulder. "Doc, how's Danny?" She immediately woke after Steve 's started talking. They both got up.

"Like I suspected. Mr. Williams is suffering from cerebral haemorrhage. Also known as a bleed in the brain. Fortunately, we caught it in time but we are moving him to the ICU. We've started him on anti-hypertensive therapy. This should stop the bleed. He'll be under close supervision in the ICU. I suggest you leave and come back. He'll be asleep for a long time to come." But Steve was already shaking his head. "Commander, you are exhausted. From what I've seen you haven't eaten or drink anything since they were brought in. You keep moving from one floor to the other. Your colleagues are both exhausted."

Steve let the words sink in. He looked at his watch. Almost 5 am. He was exhausted and he had a headache since Danny passed out but he couldn't even think about sleeping. He looked at Kono with her bloodshot eyes and made a decision. And for some reason right at that time Chin decided to grace them with his presence. But he did not look any better that them. It was obvious he was in pain.

"What's going on?" Chin had been looking at this scene from the hallway and knew something was up.

"Danny's condition deteriorated. They took him to ICU. Listen, I want you and Kono to go home and get some rest. You should be resting you're shoulder."

"What about you?" Chin asked.

"I'm staying with Danny."

"No commander. You should go home too. You are also injured." The doctor interjected.

"It's nothing serious. I am not leaving my partner." Steve said.

"Boss, I want to stay here. Those chairs aren't that bad." Kono said.

Steve smiled at the rookie but he was still sending them home.

Kono looked at Steve and knew that he was sending them home.

"Alright but call if anything changes, okay?" Kono asked.

"I will. Kono, could you swing by my place and pick up some clean clothes?" Steve asked.

"Sure thing boss." She gave Steve a hug and walked to the elevator with Chin.

"Follow me commander. We've put him on extra oxygen and there's another IV but other than that nothing's changed."

Steve followed the doctor to the ICU. Cassie and Luke were still sitting there. His first priority was his partner. After he checked on Danny, he would ask how Joey's surgery was going. He sat down on the hard, plastic chair.

"You scared me partner. But everything's gonna be alright." He lightly touched Danny's hand, afraid to disturb his partner. The headache was now turning into a migraine and that dull throb was now a persistent throbbing in the same rhythm as his heartbeat. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping to block it but it wasn't working. He decided to check up on the Ryan's. He got up and was slightly swaying on his feet. He closed his eyes to stop the dizziness. He inhaled and exhaled a couple of times before he opened his eyes and walked to the Ryans.

Cassie and Luke were still waiting on news from Joey's surgery. They had seen how a new patient was installed on ICU. Cassie has looked at the young man as they passed them. But her thoughts were with her son. She looked at Luke, who was asleep. Hospitals were normal for him. Even though he worked as paramedic. At first Cassie was disappointed when her son told her he wanted to work on the ambulance but after he'd explained she was proud of him. He was a doctor in internal medicine but decided to put his skills where they were needed and in his mind that was with the first responders. Commander McGarrett walked to the newly installed patient. He looked stressed. Something told her that was his partner. Cassie glanced at the elevators. It had been nearly an hour since they took him to the OR. Commander McGarrett came into the waiting area. He sat down next to Cassie.

"Have you heard anything from Joey yet?" He asked Cassie.

"No, nothing yet. Was that your partner, commander?"

"Steve. Yeah, he's bleeding in the brain. They caught it in time but they've moved him to the ICU to keep a close eye on him." Steve scrubbed his face. He was tired. He had a headache but he also wanted to know how Joey was doing. He stood up.

"Would you like something to drink, Mrs. Ryan?" Steve asked Cassie.

"Coffee would be nice. And you can call me Cassie, Steve." Steve smiled.

"What about Luke?" Steve looked at Joey's twin brother. It was clear that he was asleep.

"I don't think he's going to be happy if I wake him up. We'll just let him sleep." Cassie said. Steve stood up and got coffee for him and Cassie. He sat back down. He had put the coffee on the table. He just stared at it. His head on his hands and he would subconsciously massage his temples to get rid of the headache. His eyes felt heavy and every now and again his head would fall from his hands. He stood up, stretched his arms and rolled his neck to work out all the kinks.

"Maybe you should get some rest, Steve. You look tired and if I am correct you probably have a headache. You keep massaging your temples." Cassie said.

"No, I'm good. I'm just waiting for Joey and then I'm going back to Danny." Steve said to Cassie.

"Get some rest. You won't do anyone good if you keel over from exhaustion."

Before Steve had a chance to reply, the elevator doors opened. Joey was wheeled back to his room and Dr. Lee walked to Cassie and Steve. Cassie shook Luke to wake him up.

"Mai, how's he doing?"

"The surgery was successful and we'll monitor him closely."

"Can we see him?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, but the rule is only family."

"Mai, he saved Joey's life. He and his team should be able to visit him too."

"You're the mother. I'll make sure they know at the desk. I'll be back in a few hours or when there's an emergency. I know you probably won't leave but he's heavily sedated. You should go to your hotel and get something to eat and sleep." Dr. Lee walked away. Steve and Cassie were looking at each other.

"Joey's got a room at the Hilton. It's a two bedroom suite. I'm sure they'll let you in his room." Steve opted.

"Not yet." Cassie answered. Luke was also shaking his head.

"My mom's right. We're staying here." Luke said. The three of them went inside Joey's room. He was now sporting a bigger bandage around his head. Steve stayed for a few minutes. Not a word was spoken. He left.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Steve said as he walked back to Danny's room.

"Don't worry Steve." Cassie looked at Steve as he retreated back to his partner's room.

**And another chapter was written. In the next chapter we'll see more Joey and Brandon. Again thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. Thanks to the guest who reviewed. You'll like the next chapter. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the late update. This chapter was finished about a week ago but I wasn't happy with it. Still not that happy with it but it won't get any better than this. I have deleted it, started from scratch but I end with the same thing. So I really need you to review this chapter. Thanks. **

Joey was still in limbo and he was enjoying the company of his late best friend, which was weird to call him that. Because if Brandon was his late best friend does that mean he was dead too?

"What are you thinking about, Joey?"

"Nothing B, just enjoying the company." Joey smiled at Brandon. "I could stay here forever."

"No, you can't. You have to go back. There's still so much for you to do. There are two kids waiting for you. They already lost their mother. Do you really want to take the easy way out, and leave them all alone?" Brandon asked Joey. Joey sighed.

"You know, I haven't exactly been a good father. In case you missed it, they've been living with Luke for the past two years. Because I'm a lousy father and couldn't take care of them." Joey said.

"You left them with Luke because you were injured. Both mentally and physically. There's a difference Joey. If you're such a lousy father, why do you feel guilty about leaving them with Luke? Why do you take them to school twice a week and why do you call them everyday? Self pity isn't the way. Those boys need you, Joey. And right now you're letting them down." Brandon was angry at his friend. Joey made a few bad decisions, all with the best intentions in his mind but right now someone needed to put him straight.

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about. Just leave me alone." Joey yelled at Brandon.

"Fine, I'll go but I will be back. You are being unreasonable right now." Brandon vanished, leaving Joey alone with his guilt and self pity. He sat down and closed his eyes.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve was sitting in Danny's room. He had yet to sleep but he couldn't. Everytime he closed his eyes, he would see Joey bleeding out and Danny's worried and confused look. He looked at his watch again. Almost 8. He had to call Rachel. He promised that he would talk to Grace. He pulled out his cell and called Rachel.

"Rachel, it's Steve."

"_Steve, how's Danny doing?"_

"He took a turn for the worse last night but he's stable. They did moved him to the ICU to keep a close eye on him. He hasn't woken up yet." He could hear Grace in background. She was asking if she could talk to Danny.

"Rachel, could you please give the phone to Grace."

"_Uncle Steve? Is Danno okay?"_

"Hi Gracie, you're dad is going to be fine but he needs a lot of sleep."

"_Can I see him, __U__ncle Steve?"_

"Not yet. Danno's sleeping a lot. I'll ask the doctor when it's possible for you to see Danno."

"_Are you sure Danno's okay?"_ Grace asked and Steve could just picture her face as she asked him.

"Would I lie to you, Gracie?"

"_No, you wouldn't Uncle Steve. Tell Danno I love him."_

"And Danno loves you, Gracie. Bye."

Steve hung up the phone and tried to stand but a wave of dizziness swept over him and his vision was graying around the edges and the last thing Steve thought before he passed out was shit.

Cassie and Luke were the first to respond the ruckus in the room next to Joey's. Luke checked his pulse and breathing. Steve's pulse was a bit fast and his heartbeat irregular. Another nurse came in with a gurney and they lifted Steve onto the gurney.

"His pulse is rapid and his heart rate irregular." Luke said to Dr. Lee as she entered the room. Dr. Lee shook her head when she looked at the head of Five-0.

"I want full blood work done and give him a saline IV with electrolytes. He's probably dehydrated and suffering from sleep deprivation."

"He also had a headache a few hours ago." Cassie said. Steve was wheeled away and Cassie looked at the sleeping man in the bed. Detective Williams was still peacefully asleep.

"Is he going to be alright?" Cassie asked Luke.

"Eventually. It was a matter of time. He was clearly dehydrated and not resting enough. It's a natural reaction of the body to shut down. They'll replenish his fluids and if they're smart they'll sedate him to make sure his body get's the rest it deserves." Luke said. As a doctor he was also curious so he glanced at detective Williams' chart.

As on cue Danny started to stir. He groaned and tried to open his eyes.

"Detective?" He knew that voice. It sounded like Joey. He tried even harder to open his eyes but to no avail.

"Joey?" His voice was hoarse and the name slurred.

"It's going to be okay. You need to rest."

"kay." Danny was sound asleep. Energy zapped from trying to open his eyes. But at least he knew Joey was still alive.

"Why didn't you tell him that you're not Joey." Cassie asked Luke.

"Because it wouldn't do him any good. He's drugged and has a concussion. It would only make him confused and agitated." Luke explained to Cassie.

"What do we do now? We have to let someone know about Steve." Cassie said.

"The nurses probably knows who to call." Luke pressed the call button. One of the nurses came to check up on Danny.

"Hi, do you know when the doctor will arrive. We probably have to let someone know about the commander's condition." Luke said to the nurse. She nodded.

"Of course but you don't need the doctor for that. Five-0 consists of McGarrett, Williams, Kelly and Kalakaua. I can call Kono and let her know what happened to her boss."

"Do you know them?"

"Kono is my cousin." The nurse didn't elaborate on that. But Luke knew that everyone was someone's cousin and that doesn't necessarily make it family by blood. Cassie and Luke walked back to Joey's room. He made it through the first 16 hours but they still had a lot of waiting ahead of them.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Joey was still sitting there. Alone with his thoughts. He wanted to know how Danny and the rest of the team were doing. He really liked them. They had shown him what it was like to be part of a team. Back in LA he didn't really belong. He was an excellent detective, his records show that. But most people would avoid him. The only ones that really cared were Steve and his captain. It all started when Joey was picked for an undercover op when he was still a rookie. Just a year out of the academy. It wasn't standard but the situation called for someone with Joey's skill set. The particular skill in this case was the ability to speak Russian. And Joey could speak Russian like a pro. Something he learned during his extended stay in the hospital when he was recovering from mall ordeal. Cooped up in a room with an older boy. Yuri was eleven and had just moved to LA. He was hit by a car while playing soccer. His English was terrible. The first week Joey hated him. He hated the fact that he did not understand a word he was saying. Eventually they were able to understand one another. Yuri asked if Joey could teach him English and Joey agreed but only if Yuri would teach him Russian. A bad infection and three surgeries later Yuri was released from the hospital. Joey wasn't that lucky but Yuri came to visit every day. Right up until the day Joey was released from the hospital. Yuri and his family were going back to Russia. His grandmother was ill and his mother wanted to take care of her. They kept in touch. Joey sending Yuri letters in Russian and Yuri replying in English. Yuri told him that he let his teacher look at the letters and if the teacher had to grade him, he would've gotten an A. That made Joey laugh because he had done the same with Yuri's letters. His teacher told him that Yuri would've gotten an A+. So because of his fluency he was the one chosen to participate in an undercover op. Arkady Chirkoff, a young and upcoming arms dealer. Everything worked out fine. The op lasted for nearly a year before they were finally able to close the book on these guys. They kept his identity a secret. But Joey was sure that his cover was blown at the end of the op. But he wasn't sure. They didn't need his testimony to put them away. And Joey climbed the ranks. So he became on of the youngest people to become detective. Which earned him more crap from his colleagues. But he worked hard, is an honest cop and gets the cases closed. And now here he was in Hawaii. He made new friends and learned new things. He regretted hitting Steve. He would have to apologize for that and thank him for saving his ass.

"That would require you to go back to the land of the living." Brandon said.

"I'm well aware of that." Joey said annoyed.

"You know what Joe. I've got some where else to be. Call me when you're ready to get out of here." Brandon said.

Joey let out a frustrated sigh and he closed his eyes again and the sweet scent of vanilla invaded his scent. He opened his eyes and realized that he was home.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Kono was peacefully sleeping when the phone rang. Still sleep drunk she answered the phone when she found out it was the hospital she was wide awake. Afraid that something had happened to Danny she dreaded the question. Apparently the nurse caught on and quickly reassured her that nothing was wrong with Danny but that Steve had decided to become friends with the hospital floor. Kono quickly jumped under the shower and made her way over to the hospital. Only when she physically saw her boss on the bed did she willed her nerves to calm down. Exhaustion and dehydration. She knew. Hell, they all knew. It was only a matter of time before he would fall over. But Steve always had a knack for being dramatic. They were given him fluids and gave him a light sedative. Hoping that the man would finally allow his body to rest. She then decided to check on Danny. But couldn't help but wonder how Joey was doing so she knocked on the door post.

"My name is Kono and I'm a member of Five-0. I just wanted to know how Joey was doing?"

"Please come in, Kono. My name is Cassie and this is Luke."

"Wow, I'm sorry but you and Joey, I mean..." Kono was rambling but she had no way of stopping it.

"Yes, don't worry about it."

"Identical twins. But you don't sound alike. You do look alike like a lot." Again Kono wasn't making any sense. Cassie just smiled. Luke looked a bit uncomfortable.

"How is Steve doing?" Cassie asked Kono.

"Exhausted and dehydrated. They're giving him fluids and a light sedative." Cassie smiled.

"He sure is something." Cassie noted.

"Yeah, he is too stubborn for his own good. But that's Steve." Kono said with a smile. "So, how's Joey doing?"

"He made it through the first hours but he still has a few more hurdles to overcome. The swelling has decreased so doctor Lee is optimistic." Luke explained to Kono. Kono looked at Joey. They had to shave a part of his hair for the holes in his skull.

"You know he talked about cutting his hair. He was tired of wasting more time on his hair than the average woman." Luke and Cassie both laughed at that.

"He chickened out the first time. We were thirteen. Almost a year after out father died. Both of us wanted a fresh start but he chickened out on me. But when we were eighteen he finally did it."

"It will look good on him." Kono said with a smile. "I have to go now but I'll be back."

"Thanks for dropping by and make sure Steve gets the rest he deserves." Cassie said.

"I'll try." Kono said, laughing as she walked out of Joey's room. She walked to Danny's room and sat down on the chair previously occupied by Steve. She looked around and she let her eyes rest on Danny. He was looking a bit better, still a bit pale, the bruise on his face was already coloring to yellow.

Danny tried to find his way back to consciousness. His head was throbbing and his knee hurt. What happened? Slowly he became aware of sounds. The beeping sound of the heart monitor. The soft noise of the nasal cannula. It itched. He tried to open his eyes. It took him a couple of times but he finally succeeded. The nausea also awoke, the heart monitor picked up on his uneasiness.

"Danny, calm down brah." Kono said.

"Kono?"

"Yeah, welcome back to the land of the living. You gave us quite a scare."

"Whappened?" Danny asked.

"You were bleeding in the brain. Fortunately it was a slow bleed and they caught in time. They got you on special meds. But according to the doc the bleeding stopped so you're in the clear. They just want to keep you in the ICU a little longer." Danny's mind was reeling. Bleeding in the brain wasn't good. And there was something else he was missing. He thought about it and looked around the room. But he was too tired to ask so he fell into a deep slumber.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve was sleeping in a hospital bed. And even in his sleep he was restless. They had to sedate him because he was combative. He was also beyond exhaustion. That was three hours ago. The sedative they gave him was a six hour sedative and Steve was working hard to wake up. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Commander, you shouldn't be up."

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"You passed out in your partner's room. You were dehydrated and exhausted." Steve looked at the IV.

"Where's the doctor? I need to go." He wanted to get out of bed but was stopped by the nurse.

"Oh no mister. First that bag needs to be empty and then you'll get a nice tray with food." She pointed at the full IV bag hanging next to the bed.

"I am not hungry and I have to see how my partner is doing." Steve was still tired but the worry for Danny too much.

"Your partner is fine. Kono is looking after him." The nurse said.

"Kono?"

"Yes, we called Kono. The governor also came by and he said you have to follow orders. If not we should call him." Steve glared at the nurse. Defeated he let his body relax and it wasn't long before he was asleep. This time all the worry fell from him and he settled in a nice peaceful sleep.

Two hours later he woke up feeling somewhat replenished. The headache was gone and so was the weariness. He pressed the call button and the nurse came in.

"Had a nice sleep, commander?"

"Yes, can I go now?"

"Not yet. I'll have someone bring you a tray of food. Once you've eaten and drank everything you are free to go." Steve sighed. He just wanted to see how Danny was doing. There was a knock at the door and Kono walked in.

"Boss are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. How's Danny?"

"Woke up a few times but is still too out of it to know what's really going on."

"What about Joey?"

"He held his own and they're cautiously optimistic but the doc said he's not out of the woods yet. The governor paid him a visit. And he paid us a visit too. He arranged for us to have our own drivers. Chin was picked up and brought to the hospital and I brought you your bag. Duke made sure your truck was towed back to HQ. They arrested three of them. The rest is dead." Kono gave Steve his bag. The nurse came back with a tray of food.

"You're not supposed to get the bandage wet."

"I'll try." Steve said in reply. He didn't care. He just wanted to grab a shower and put on some clean clothes. He wanted to get out of the bed but was stopped by the nurse.

"Not yet mister. First you eat and drink and then you can shower." Steve scowled at the nurse.

"You can look at me all you want but I'm serious." Steve lifted the cover of the food. He looked at the food and felt the nausea making its way up. He quickly covered the food again.

"You okay boss. You're looking a bit green around the gills."

"First I'll shower then I'll eat." He glared at the nurse begging her to challenge him on this.

She threw her hands in the air. She muttered something unintelligible under her breath but Kono was sure she heard something along the words of lolo and stubborn. She smiled and looked at Steve.

"She left before she took out the damn IV." Steve said angry.

"I'm sure she'll be back." Kono said.

Steve was too impatient for that so he pressed the call button. The nurse came back in.

"Commander." Her tone was annoyed.

"Yeah, it would be easier to take a shower without this damn IV." Steve said. She moved to Steve's arm and took out the needle. She put a band-aid on it and walked out.

"You really won her over with your charm, boss." Kono said as she laughed. Steve got up and was slightly swaying on his feet.

"You okay, boss?" Kono asked with a touch of worry in her voice. "Maybe you should eat something first." But Steve straightened up and shook her off.

"I'm good. Let me take a shower first." He walked to the bathroom with his bag. Ten minutes later he emerged from the bathroom feeling like a new person. His shower was a bit longer than the standard navy showers but he enjoyed it. It was kind of difficult avoiding the bandage but at least it wasn't soaked. The tray with food was still lying there so he tried it again but just the sight of it was enough to make his stomach churn.

"She won't release you unless you've eaten something."

"Then get me something from the cafeteria cause I am not eating this." Kono sighed. He was stubborn but even she wouldn't eat whatever that was. Kono nodded and walked away. Steve pushed the tray aside and walked to the window. He couldn't believe that he actually passed out. He thought about sneaking out but was fairly certain that nurse bloodhound would find him. Kono came back with a cheese sandwich. Steve ate the sandwich and actually felt better after eating something. He drank the water and was finally released. He immediately went to Danny's room. Chin was sitting beside his partner, who was still asleep.

"Hey brah, you look a lot better." Chin said as Steve entered the room.

"How's he doing?" Steve asked, ignoring Chin's comment.

"Confused and tired. Can't stay awake for more than five minutes. Doesn't know what's going on. The doctor said it's not uncommon."

"Okay, what about Joey? Any change?" Steve asked.

"No, no change yet." Kono said. They sat there and waited for Danny to wake up.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

**Again I'm really sorry for the late update. But the next chapter is also as good as finished so I'll probably update later this week. So read and review.**


End file.
